Five Coincidences
by Ninjagirl21
Summary: Five girls stumble upon scholarships to the richest school in Japan and end up meeting the Host Club. I know my summary sucks but just read it! TamakixHaruhi KyouyaxOC MorixOC HunnyxOC HikaruxOC KarouxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm new here so I guess that makes me a newbie...I would love some reviews and stuff...wow awkward...you know what, could you guys just review, I don't care if you like it or not so, just thanks for the reviews anyway. I don't own Ouran High School Host Club Or any of the songs in any of my chapters just my own characters. TY! Now read on! :)

* * *

><p>Five Coincidences<p>

Jade Macy – Manager/Pianist

Naiomi Scoot – Drums/Singing

Ivette Grint – Bass

Mohini "Mo" Piya – Guitar/Singing

Vanaja "Van" Piya – Electric Guitar/Singing

Chapter 1: Arriving Jade's P.O.V.

Did you ever fell a moment of greatness is about to overcome you? What a rush! I can honestly say that's what happened to me and my band last summer. We consist of exactly five members: Naiomi Scoot, Ivette Grint, Mohini Piya (Mo by her friends), her twin sister, Vanaja Piya (Van by her friends), and me, Jade Macy. As I was saying, last summer our band was getting really popular in Japan, especially at some fancy – shmancy school for, ugh, rich people! So, we packed up and played a couple of songs from our soundtrack. Long story short, we all get music scholarships and when we get back we have, like, A DAY to pack up and get on a plane! I can't wait to see what in store for us…actually, I think I can wait a few more hours. Well, here we go!

Looking up at the building, I had to say I was impressed! I smirked to myself as we all poured out of the car. I think all the color drained out of Naiomi 'cause when she saw how big the school was, AND the fact that it was pink, she had her mouth lookin' like a manhole in New York City! "_Why is the school so…pink?_" Mo and Van asked in unison. "Because, that's the way the school likes to torture newcomers." I had said with an evil smile. Ivette sweatdroppped, which was not normal for her, since she was always smiling, come to think of it, I think I might have actually scared her this time…YAY! I turned around and started to hand out the instruments. I gave Naiomi a pair of black drum sticks in a small bag, Ivette got her purple bass in a case decorated with cakes and such, Mo and Van each got guitars, but Van's was electric, so she was also given a tiny amplifier that I had to build. Their cases were black with skulls on them. "Honestly, is there anything you two don't do together?" I asked while trying to find my hand held piano (Think of Wen from Lemonade Mouth). "_We don't pee together!_" they said giggling. Soon enough, we all stated giggling, but we stopped when we saw a bunch of guys, oh, and one girl stare at us. The girl was especially glaring at Mo and Van. As I finally found my piano, which was red and the case was also red with yellow stars, I asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "What the fuck was that!" Mo shrugged it off, like always, but Van took the time to consider the possibilities, then she shrugged to. My secret weapon for telling them apart had worked. I looked at myself in the mirror and was slightly tugging at my blue sundress and white flats. My midnight hair red was pulled into a ponytail with bangs over my eyes. Naiomi had on a black Aeropostale shirt that hugged her curves, some white shorts and a pair of shape-ups, since she was walking all day to and from classes, her hair was let out because she had lost her favorite scrunchy on the plane ride. Ivette had a pink shirt that read 'Don't hate game, hate the player', a pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of white shoes. Because her hair was short to her neck, she couldn't do much with her light strawberry hair, but put a blue bow in and be on her merry way. Mo and Van wore a striped blue and black shirt with the sleeves at their elbows under a black vest, black skinny jeans, and black vans. Their dark olive hair was let out to their back and they put a white skull clip in their hair to hold a piece of loose hair back. We all slung our instruments in our cases on our backs and put our messenger bags on our shoulders as we walked bravely in the school. I hope nothing out of the ordinary happens because what affects one, affects all. When we got inside of the school…well, you'll see the craziness behind what I'm saying very soon…

* * *

><p>How did oyu like it? Did you love it or did you hate it? Anywho...just leave it in the reviews. KK, Ninja out! Until next time!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Five Coincidences

Chapter 2: OMG! Van's P.O.V.

As soon as we got into the school, a swarm of fan girls approached us like wildfire! We were bombarded with '_I love you_'s' and '_I dream about you every night_'s' I could have sworn I saw a girl faint in the midst of it all. I look around to find Mo, but she was to busy trying to give autographs. Jade was giving out V.I.P tickets to a park concert we were having this weekend, and Naiomi was trying to claw her way to classes with Ivette on her shoulders. I thought for a minute and decided to do the next best thing: run! I grabbed Mo's hand and we ran into a locker. The shadows danced on the mahogany locker and when we were sure that the girls were gone we jumped out of the locker, but we collided with a cross-dressing girl.

"Mo, why is the room spinning?"

"Nothing is spinning…Van…VAN!"

After what seemed to be an hour, I had woken up in the nurse's office. 'Dammit, my head is pounding! How did I get here and where is Mo?' I made sure that I wasn't paralyzed like the horror movies and slowly sat up. That's when the real pain began. I rubbed my forehead very gently just to make sure, I didn't have a concussion, but in my peripheral view, I saw the girl that I had crashed into and a table overflowing with flowers, chocolates and cards. I decided to lie back down, but then a group of people came in.

"Van, are you okay?" Ivette asked, almost in tears.

"Mom, said she was gonna take you to the doctors when you get home" stated Mo, probably happy because she wasn't going to get a shot.

"We might have to take a break from practice for a day" I would've kicked Jade, but I didn't have the energy to do it.

"If you need anything, just text us. We're not going anywhere. Right you guys?" I mentally laughed, but stopped when a hand was in my view.

I looked over to see the "boy's" hand. "Hi! I'm Haruhi". I was dumbfounded. This was the same person who caused me to almost have a concussion, and now they want to befriend me. I let out my best smile and said "Nice to meet you, Haruhi. My name is Vanaja. Say, you look a little familiar? Have we meet before?" Haruhi looked at me smiling and so did Mo. I was about to smack her in the face when Haruhi finally spoke. "It's really sad you don't remember your own cousin. Jeez!" Haruhi teased me as memories of building sandcastles and swinging on the swing sets flooded back into my mind. "I'm glad I got to school early enough not to miss any of my classes." The nurse said I was all good to go and that if I had any other problems, I was allowed to come back. Once we said our good-byes, Haruhi walked me and Mo to our class, seeing as we had most of our classes together. Upon reaching our first class, two orange haired guys were waiving like crazy to Haruhi. By the look of her face, she wasn't happy to see them at all. Their attention was turned to me and Mo. "Haruhi, I can't believe you ditched us for a new set of twins!" one of them said dramatically. "Drama queen…" I mumbled under my breath. "Hikaru, Karou, these are my cousins, Mohini and Vanaja. Mo and Van for short. By the way Haruhi said their names, they didn't look innocent at all. "Mo and Van, you can blame these to for me running into you and causing your infirmary visit this morning." I looked at them with rage. "You're the people who did this to me! Thanks to you, I have to go to the doctor's office and get a shoot for this! Crap!" Mo took my shoulders and rushed me into the classroom. "Careful, when you're angry, we both know anything could happen." That was true. My anger bought out the worst in me, and most of the time it got me into some serious trouble. We took a seat in front of Haruhi and got out our books. For once, I felt a little relieved. "Hey Haruhi, can we come over to your house today?" Mo asked innocently. "I don't see why not." Hikaru and Karou's mouth went off. "That's not fair! When we asked you, you told us no! But for some strange reason you tell them yes!" Hikaru said. Mo stood up and got in his face. "Did you not hear her the first time? We're her cousins! So we can come and go as we please then you very much!" Karou started rambling on about the study of Japanese honorifics while Hikaru was throwing a million and one paper balls. "Haruhi, what's going on?" I asked in a hushed tone. "Follow me after school, I'll tell you then." She didn't sound too happy about that last part. That and she slumped down in her chair a little bit. As the teacher walked in the class quickly quieted down. She was a middle aged woman in her mid-twenties; she had a black striped jacket on top of a white T-shirt, the same black striped pattern on her skirt, and black high heels. Her hair was bright brown and let out and she wore glasses. I had a feeling that most of the guys in the class weren't paying attention to what she was saying at all. Perverts! "Hello class! My name is Miss. Judai and the only reason I say that is because we have two new faces! Girls, why don't you come up and introduce yourselves!" Mo and I hopped, skipped, and jumped on a few desks to reach the top. The class gave us a round of applause, even Haruhi. "My name is Mohini, but you can call me Mo!" I went next. "And my name is Vanaja, but please calls me Van. We're the Piya sisters! And we'll be providing all your entertainment needs throughout the year!" We bowed and the class was clapping so loudly you could hear it up on the second floor! We turned around and went back to our seats. "Thank you girls for that lovely and entertaining welcome! Since it's the first day back, we won't be doing anything, class. So, feel free to do whatever for the next fifteen minutes!" Miss. Judai retuned to the teacher's lounge to take a break before the next periods student came in. Hikaru took Mo's hand and tried to enchant her, but that only ended up with a red mark on his left cheek. "Dammit! You hit hard!" He stayed behind Karou, who stayed behind Haruhi because he was afraid of getting my back-hand. "So, Jade told me about your concert this weekend. Can my dad and I come?" At that moment, I remembered that I was supposed to give Haruhi something. "Haruhi, our parents wanted us to stay with you while we're in Japan. I forgot to give you this letter. Go on and read. And you can totally come to the concert!" I put my headphones in my ears and listened to 'So Alone' by Anna Blue while she started reading the note.

_Dear Ranka Fujioka,_

_Seeing as how we cannot come to Japan for certain reasons, we ask that you take in Mohini and Vanaja until the scholarship is complete. We will send over money for the girls each month, so you will not have to worry about that. If the girls get into any trouble, you have full rights to punish them as they please. Also, make sure that Van takes her vitamins EVERYDAY! Thank you for honoring our request. Bye-bye!_

_Sincerely, the Piya's_

_P.S. Tell Haruhi we said Hi'!_

Haruhi looked up and saw that Mo was playing paper football with the twins and took a headphone out of my ear. I literally jumped up, and Mo was doubled over in laughter. I was pissed. "What?" I snapped. Haruhi looked at me with that face and I quickly composed myself. "Did you take your vitamins?" I nodded and went back to listening to my music. My whole body was vibrating and Haruhi had to literally dig in my pockets to find my phone. I took it from her and read the texts.

From: Jade

To: Van

'How's class going so far?'

'Just listening to my Ipod, how 'bout you?'

'I just shut my teacher up! He turned a new shade of red. Like tomatoes…but redder!'

'LOL! Am I still gonna see you at music today?'

'It depends. Are you feeling well enough?'

'Hell yeah!'

'Then it's on, baby!'

'KK. TTYL!'

'TTYL!'

I closed my phone and noticed Karou was staring at me. I arched my brow and he waved it off. As the bell rang, I packed my stuff and high-fived a couple off guys on the way out of class. Geometry, here I come!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! School just started and I've been gettin gcuaght up with so many things! So again, I'm very sorry! Im also having a small case of writers block, so I don't know if this chapter this chapter is any good. *Crys* Plus, I got two reviews for chapter 2! *Bounces up and down* I wanna send a shout out to FUUUU-Kira-L-RULES and purplefire225 for being the first to review! Maybe if more of you guys review, I'll feture you guys in my shout outs! Tee-hee! I dont own Ouran High School Host Club, but I own my own characters, so ha! And now, the thing that you have been waitnig for! Drumroll please! *Does drumroll on table* Chapter 3! *Hears imaginary cheers in head*

* * *

><p>Five Coincidences<p>

Chapter 3: What the? Naiomi's P.O.V.

"Ivette! Get on my shoulders!" That was all I managed to say as I leaped in the air carrying Ivette. Sure we jumped on a few heads, but we made it out alive. "Dammit!" I looked at my watch and realized that we only had about a good ten minutes to get to class. Mo and Van had seemed to already taken off, so looking for them was out of the question. And if you think I was ticked off now, just wait till' I get my hands on them! "Okay, English is in class 3-A, so if I take a right turn here…" I bumped into someone a few inches taller than me, but I guess it serves me right f or not looking where I was going. "Sorry about that! Won't happen again!" All the kid said was 'Ah'. What the hell does that mean? "Sorry for bumping into you, too! We were going to English and I asked to go find some cake!" The boy on top of his shoulders said to me with tears welling in his eyes. "Come on, your in high school, at least I think you are. Stop with the waterworks, dude!" At that point, a hand was about to slap me in the face, but I dodged it pretty easily. "Really? That was uncalled for." I said in a bitter tone. "Then don't talk to my cousin that way." His tone was harsh, but for some reason he looked sorry. "Whatever! Come on Ivette, we got five minutes before we're late!" I ran down the hall and found myself in classroom 3-A. Ivette insisted that we find a seat in the back off the room so I could hand off her cake supply without being seen. I guess some guys noticed that I was the loner, 'cause they came over and we actually had a good conversation. One of the boys, Hiro, was telling some pretty funny jokes.

"So would out go out with me?" he said in a joking tone

"When all hell freezes over and I know I'll be going to heaven, then sure, why not?"

About a billion laughs were heard. I liked this class already, that is until _they_ showed up. "Yo! Mori, Hunny! You got here just in time! This girl is mad funny!" Hiro was trying to boast about me, but I slapped the back of his head so hard, he was trying to hold back his own laughter. "You're in my seat." Mori said to me. "Then go find a new one. We have, like teen kids in this class and a billion and one seats." I put my headphones in my ear and basically started to tune him out. It was pretty evident that the teacher wasn't coming, so I kicked back, and relaxed! I was singing 'Gives You Hell' by The All-American Rejects in a low tone when my pocket started vibrating.

From: Jade

To: Naiomi

"Whatcha doing?"

"Trying not to find you and slap you from trying to sound like Isabella from Phineas and Ferb."

"How Rude!"

"Michelle from Full House."

"Shut up!"

"LOL!"

"Well, whacha doin?"

I looked over and saw Hunny staring at my texts, reading each and every one. I told Jade that I would text her back. "Hunny, if you ever and I mean EVER do that again, I'll call that boogeyman and he'll eat you up, just like the cake that you eat!" Mission to scare Hunny: success! Just watching him cry was music to my ears! Mori came over to me, picked me up and dragged my lazy ass out of the classroom. "What the hell are you doing you big behemoth?" He set me down and began to open his mouth, but shut it quickly. "What's wrong? To scared to open your mouth now?" I teased. "No. But I'm not wasting my breath on you. You're pathetic." I lost it… "You call ME pathetic! Take a look at your fucking cousin! He's the one that's reading over my text and you don't to a damm thing about it! So don't come over here and talk smack about me, seeing as to how you can't even control your own blood Mori!" With that I went back into the classroom, only to find Ivette talking with the enemy. _Why was she always so friendly…at least she's outta my hair for a little while!_ I thought to myself. I went into my book bag and found a newly purchased magazine. About fifteen minutes had past when some drunken idiot walked into our classroom. I ignored it and decided to go back to reading my magazine. The room went dead silent, not even Hiro was cracking a smile. The silent room got to me. Looking up, the teacher had a knife to some girl's throat. I could tell that he was threatening her by the look of it because he was yelling something about money. Ivette and Hunny were bunched up in a corner and Mori was nowhere to be seen. I guess it was up to me to stop this mad-man. First, I had to save Ivette, but that also meant saving Hunny, too. 'Why me?' was all I was thinking. Making sure I was out of site, I quickly made my way over to them. "You guys okay?" Obviously not, as they were BOTH crying. Great, just great! Since we were still on the first floor, I dropped them out of the window and told them to find Mori. Next, try to free the girl who was being threatened. _Lets see, most drunken guys have weak spots between their arms and shoulders_. My body quickly took over, using the opportunity, I squeezed the dude's shoulder and he instantly feel to the ground. The knife cut my cheek a little, but non-the-less, I wasn't dead. A pair of arms wrapped around me. The police arrived a few moments later. Mori had Ivette with him and I learned that Hunny gave her some snacks. I thanked each of them and I apologized for earlier. "Um…Naiomi, you look a little pale." I looked at my hands and they had gone far beyond white. My breath was also starting to shorten. "Ivs…get my…epipen…now!" Within minutes, a needle was in my leg and my color was starting to come back to me. Mori stared at me while Hunny was just plain ol' shocked. Of course, now I had to explain myself. "Whenever my body reacts to fight or flight situations, I get a stress meltdown. So, I always carry my epipen with me so I can avoid a hospital visit." I explained nonchalantly. Mori nodded his head in understanding and Hunny tugged on my shirt. I smiled and answered. "What?" He answered. "What are we supposed to do now?" I put on my thinking face and pondered a bit. Ivette was walking back and forth with a lollypop in her mouth. "There isn't much to do, Hunny. Think about it, our teacher just got arrested for assaulting a minor. So, the best thing you could do right now is to go and comfort that girl!" Ivette was getting worried because there were stars in my eyes and I was acting as if the world was at peace. "You do realize that we have to go to the grand room and wait there until classes are over, right?" Hunny's mouth was almost to the ground. "Takashi that was the longest sentence you've ever spoken! I'm so proud of you!" Hunny was climbing on Mori like a frickin' palm tree, jumped and landed right on his shoulders. "Don't you ever get tired of that?" I asked jokingly. He only smiled and said "Ah." We all walked to the grand room and waited until class was over. I took out my cell phone and started texting Mo.

From: Naiomi

To: Mo

"Hey Mo…"

"Sorry about what happened to your teacher, Nana…"

"It's okay. I kinda' made some new friends today. For the most part, I'm okay!"

"Did you have to use your epipen yet?"

"Yeah, that was the stupid part! I wish I could just get rid of it, ya know?"

"I totally hear wat ur saying."

"I talk later, kk?"

"Np! C u later!"

After closing my phone, I went into my book bag and took out my Ipod. Ninety-eight songs of gold scrolling up and down the list. I listened to 'Stereo Hearts' by Gym Class Heroes feat. Adam Levine. I closed my eyes and started singing the lyrics very faintly.

"My hearts a stereo, it beats for you, so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every note, oh oh. Make me your radio, and turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you; just sing along to my stereo…" Someone was tapping me. My head turned to come face to face wit Mori's. I hope he didn't see the very faint shade of pink covering my cheeks. "Ummm…w-what's wrong?" I was trying so hard not to stutter, but it just came out like that. "Time to go." he said bluntly as he pointed to students exiting the room. I packed up my things and waived goodbye to Mori and Hunny. Ivette and I walked out and on to our next class. Ivette was tugging on my shirt and had a concerned look on her face. "Is there a problem?" I asked while trying not to come off as a complete jerk. "Nah. It's just, they seem a little more like the servant kind then the cousin kind." I nodded and continued to walk down the hallway without even a word.

* * *

><p>What did you guys think? I'm pretty sure it sucked but if it didn't, tell me in the reviews! Next time I'll do a better one and it'll be out faster than you can say 'I want alot of peanuts and I don't drink kool-aid!'. Thanks see you in my next chapter!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people of the internet! This is my next chapter. I also have something to ask. I have recently put up a poll on which song I should do for my next chapter! There are a total of five choices. The poll wil close on Wednsday, so hurry up and vote! The next chapter will be out on Saturday so that I can go over the votes. If you have never heard of the song(s), go onto youtube and look them up. Kool! Now read on!

* * *

><p>Five Coincidences<p>

Chapter 4: Laptops, and Cell Phones, and Ipads, Oh My! Jade's P.O.V.

If there is anything I learned it's that when dealing with fans, you have to be patient. About two periods ago, I was handing out flyers for our concert in the park this weekend. Now, I'm trying to find art class. I was so glad that they had this class, for I was the artistic genius at my last school. But that didn't stop me from being cool or popular. Now, I know what you r thinking, 'Oh, what a snob!' and 'She's just another bitch', but it's really not like that at all! I use my skills for the band. So, if they ever needed cover art for any of our albums, I would be the girl they were searching for. After about an hour of searching for my classroom, I took out a map and found my current position. "Let me see…class 2-B should be straight ahead." Wait! I had an Ipad! A lot of people call me smart, but I swear I'm a ditz sometimes, if not, then always! There it was the door to technology arts and it was blocked up by some stupid girls! I hate this! What the hell was so important that the door just had to be blocked off? _Dammit! If I don't get through, then ill be late!_ I thought. So, I did the only did the only thing I could do, turn on the rock star charm! I sighed, and then the girls looked over at me. They all started screaming with excitement when they saw the manager of Violent Beauty! "What's wrong?" one of the girls asked. "I have to make cover art for our concert this week, but I can't even get through the door!" I started the 'fake crying' act, and surprisingly, it worked. All the girls had made way for me to get inside the classroom. I'll have to thank Ivette later for showing me how to do that trick without laughing or smiling. But, I was still interested in what those girls were doing earlier at the door. I sat down in an empty seat near the window so that inspiration could hit me fast. Then there was a poke on my shoulder. I turned around to see three girls standing there. My eyebrow went up in confusion. They were deciding which girl should talk to me. An auburn haired girl came up to me and started fidgeting like a crazy person. "Can I help you?" I asked trying not to sound like the meanest person alive. "We were wondering if you had any extra tickets to the concert this week. They were all sold out within the first five minutes!" She was practically yelling at me by then and had red painted all over her face. I went into my messenger bag and pulled out three tickets. "Here you go. Make sure you get there by five o'clock or all the floor seats will be taken." They started going into what I like to call 'moe-overdirve' and were squealing like a couple of five year old girls who had just tried on real make-up. I was mentally laughing like a nut job, and then I turned my gaze back to the window. I sighed and got out my sketch book. I noticed that my pencil had dropped off the desk, so I went to get it. Simple, right? Well you're wrong! A hand cradled mine like it was a very delicate piece of glass. I looked up and saw a blonde idiot was striking a very kingly pose. _What the hell just happened?_ "Hello my princess. I see you're new. If I may, I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Tamaki Suoh, King of the Host Club!" He was making all these poses, each one more retarded than the last. "Could you leave me alone please? I really don't care who you are or what your name is. I could honestly care less right now. So stop acting like this is fairy tale land and leave me alone." I said as cold-hearted as I could. He looked really mortified and went into the corner of the classroom and started to actually grow mushrooms. Sorry if I told him my true opinion, but isn't that what the school all about? I went back to pick up my pencil, but this time, there was a foot tapping near it. I looked up to see a raven haired boy with glasses and a black little notebook. "Can I help you?" I asked in annoyance. He looked me up and down and finally said something worth my time. "Hello, miss. My name is Kyouya Otoori. It is a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand, but I could see right through his fake-ass smile. I smirked and waived off his hand. "You say it's nice to meet me, but your body language says otherwise." When I looked back up at him, he looked pissed off. I turned away and saw that Tamaki was still in the corner, this time he was poking a mushroom. There was something on my desk as I turned around to start drawing. A pink envelope decorated with gold flowers at the edges was on my desk. It had the initials 'HC' on it. _Should I open it? It could be another fan letter like this morning._ After about five minutes of mentally arguing with myself, I decided to open the letter.

_Dear princess,_

_We would like to welcome you to the Ouran Host Club this afternoon after school in Music Room #3. Show this invitation for one free hosting. We can't wait to see you there!_

_Sincerely,_

_The Host Club._

What the hell is this? Was I being punked! I looked around and didn't see any kids laughing or snickering, so it had to be real or something. I crumpled up the paper and did a three-pointer into the garbage. I finally went back to drawing when the teacher walked in. She was wearing a modified version of the girl's uniform, so it looked like she had on a white top on underneath her yellow and black pinstriped suit and a yellow skirt. She had on Mary Boo Peep shoes and her blonde hair was out. "Good morning class! We have a new student here with us, so why don't we introduce her! Miss Macy, could you come up to the front please?" She was really bubbly and nice, thank god! I hated mean teachers, plus she kinda made my day a whole lot better just by being nice. I got up and walked to the front of the classroom and heard a lot of talk during the way. 'Isn't she in Violent Beauty?' one girl said. 'Yeah! She gave me and my friends' tickets to her concert this week! She's so cool!' another girl said. When I reached the front of the classroom, I gave my best smile and waived. "Hi. My name is Jade Macy. If you don't already know this, I am in a band and it's called Violent Beauty," The class was drenched in claps and the occasional 'woo-hoo!' I bowed and looked around. "Do any of you guys have any questions?" I used my fake voice to get my point across. It worked because six hands went up. I picked the blonde guy, Tamaki, because he was waving it so much the poor girl next to him was about to get hurt. "Why are you going to school if you're a rock star?" I knew this question would come up. "The reason we're here is because we didn't want a regular old tutor while we were here. We wanted a real school environment." I looked outside and saw the deserted campus. "I guess we were wrong. I usually see kids running around and skipping class, but I guess it's kinda cool to be in a private school and figure out how these things run. So, I'm really satisfied!" The whole class, except for Kyouya, was moved by my innocent rambling. Even that Tamaki guy. _Suckers!_ The teacher told me that I didn't have to suffer anymore, and with that, I went to my seat. "Alright class! Today, since we have a new student, we are going to do some free drawing. Do whatever you feel like doing, and make sure you like it or it's worthless to you and to your grade!" I started on a fresh page in my sketch book and drew a template of a lily. Then, I took out a black colored pencil and drew light and dark shades of black. I used some blue to make it more realistic. After about ten more minutes of finishing the drawing, I took out my Ipad and took a picture of my drawing. This was going to be the cover art for our next album 'So Many Thorns' I was packing up when I felt a hot breath on my shoulder. I got up and turned around to see Tamaki staring at my drawing. My vain was showing around my neck and my hands were clenched into a tight fist. "Tamaki, why are you in my personal bubble?" I asked, clearly trying not to make a scene and kill him. He looked at me in confusion. "What did you say?" I answered back, this time in full anger. "Why are you in my personal bubble?" He was clearly confused now. "What?" I snapped. "What in France is a space bubble? Is it a new commoner's object?" Now I was confused. "What do you mean by 'commoners'? We all have one." I think I was just insulted. That or I didn't know that it was a rich-people's thing. Kyouya came over and cleared the whole thing up. "Tamaki is what he calls, 'coming into terms with his commoner side'" I looked at him and said "Well that's stupid. He should just live like one if he really wants to learn about commoners so much." I turned back to Tamaki. "Tamaki! You can't say that to people and not expect to get slapped in the face. We are preferred to as the middle-class and if Kyouya over here hasn't told you that already than he's an asswhole." Kyouya had slight shock on his face then went back underneath his emotionless mask. "You can take the people out of the middle-class, but you can't take the middle-class out of the people." Tamaki finally shut up and though about what I said, only to ramble on aimlessly. Somewhere between 'giving commoners the chance to live like us' and 'we should take on their rough hardships', I put my headphones in and started listening to 'That's What You Get' by Paramore. I was deeply saddened by their break-up, so I went through Paramore withdrawal for like three months. Looking back, I was really pathetic. I mentally laughed and felt a vibration in my pocket five minutes later.

From: Mo

To: Jade

"Was sup, Muchacho?"

"Yay! Brocken English and sucky Spanish! This really made my day, you know?

"Shut the fuck up! So, where are you?"

"Art. I finished the cover art for the album. I'll show you afterschool."

"Actually…you have to come with me afterschool…"

"Why?"

"Because…our cousin has an afterschool club, plus we're staying with her while we're I Japan!"

"Fine! But you really have to look at this afterschool! I think you'll like it!

"Aight! C you then!"

"Okay! See you then. You and all you're broken English and fucked-up Spanish!"

"Fuck you! Bye babes!"

I swear she's the only person that can make me laugh so hard. As I was holding back fits of laughter, I noticed Tamaki had finished his speech. Finally! "So, are you done with your useless rants, or do I have to go somewhere else so that you can continue on?" I asked as darkly as I could. Tamaki retreated over to his emo corner and I was double over in laughter! I love doing that to him! Kyouya was looking at me like I had a stupid problem and I did something he never expected. "Are done looking at me four-eyes?" I asked in annoyance. He was clearly pissed off. With that, he just walked off. Serious much? I went on my Ipad and looked up some clothing for our concert. _Maybe I should just go ask to hook us up. Yeah, I'll just do that._ With that in mind, I started typing furiously on my laptop. Nothing in the world could stop me, except for a little crybaby called Tamaki. He was looking at me all wide eyed and whimpering. "What do you want you moron?" I asked coldly. "You're a fast typer. Even faster than Kyouya!" I guess that struck a chord in Kyouya because as he came over, I shut my laptop as fast as the running of the bull's marathon on TV. last night. "Why did you shut you laptop? Are you afraid I'm going to steal your information?" He had a smirk the size of Texas. "NO! I'm afraid that a person with glasses is gonna be an ass and mess everything up. Furthermore, it's none if your business what I write down, so go the hell away!" I felt victorious! For I had just bested Kyouya at his own game. Tamaki was shocked while Kyouya was clearly pissed off. After a couple of minutes, the bell rang and I was trying to pack up my things.

"Let me see…my next class is…music!"

I was like a hyper kitten when it came to music! I just had to hurry! I finished packing up and bolted straight out the door. Tamaki was trying to talk to me, but I just ignored him, as talking to him would only make me late and he would probably start one of his rants, again! I literally had no time to loose! "I can't wait to get there! And best of all, the girls have music the same time as I do!" I walked happily to my next class! Completely forgetting about King Dumb and his best friend Four-eyes!

"Hey, Kyouya?"

"What?"

"What do you think of her?"

"She's a hot-headed bitch who can't keep her mouth shut for her own life"

"I'm glad you like her, too!"

"That's not what I said, Tamaki"

"You didn't have to."

* * *

><p>Thankls for reading you guys! Remember the poll! It closes on Wednsday! So please make sure you vote! And don't forget to review! I love you guys and your reviews! Thanks until next time!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm baaack! *Laughs menically* I thought you guys would've voted by now, but I guess it's ok. I'll it up because I edited it. It will be on my profile page just vote and if you can't leave you're vote in the reviews. Thanks for still stiking with me this far! Love ya, my baby's! And now we begin our latest chappy**

**Jade: Ninjagirl21 dosn't own Ouran or any of the songs mentioned in the stories.**

**Kyouya:But if she did, I would have full rights. *Grins evily***

**Jade: Shut up, four-eyes!**

**Kyouya: Stop that!**

**Me:...oh god, here we go again! *Starts film* You guys stop fighting! Jade, don't bite him!**

**Kyouya: Ow!**

* * *

><p>Five Coincidences<p>

Chapter 5: And So We Sang… Random P.O.V.

As classes were being let out, the five girls were wondering down the hallway trying to find their music class. Mo and Van were goofing off, as usual, and they totally forgot that Haruhi was supposed to show them the way.

"Mo! This is all you fault! I told you not to start with the pants discussion, and what do you do, start with the pudding discussion. You **KNOW** it gets me goin'!"

"Well maybe if you hadn't been arguing with me and just ignore me, we would still be with Haruhi, Hikaru, and Karou!" Mo shot back with a flustered look on her face.

"Okay, fine! Let's just calm down for a second. Do you still have the map that Jade gave us?"

"Oh ya...Hm…Let's see here…" Mo looked up and saw classroom 3-A.

"We have to go to the second floor and make a right! We should be there in about five minutes and still not be late! That is, if we can live long enough!"

The two girls thought about the last time they were late to band practice. Let's just say that by the time they were done, Jade had to get picked up from the hospital. They scurried down the hallways and down a couple of stair wells.

* * *

><p>"Man! This is NOT good!" Naiomi was mumbling to herself while Ivette was sucking on a lollipop. "What's…<em>lick<em>…wrong?" Naiomi was surprised that Ivette managed to say that in between licks. "I gotta' put my hair up for music or else my hair will get in the way of my drum playing!" This was a normal thing for Naiomi. But nowadays, she thought she would get over it. Ivette sighed and told Naiomi to bend down. She tied the scrunchy to her hair and whipped the imaginary dust off her hands. "There! You look amazing, if I do say so myself!" Ivette laughed victoriously. They grabbed their things and ran out to music class.

"Naiomi! Wait!" The tall girl short stopped.

"What's the matter with you? Were loosing daylight and going into an early grave if we're late!" Naiomi shuttered at the thought of a mad Jade and shook her head.

"My legs are not as long as yours. Please carry me, _ol' reliable_!"

Naiomi bent down and picked Ivette up, and speed off! _The things I do for family!_ She thought as she tore down the hallways.

* * *

><p><em>Tap, tap, tap<em>…_Where could they be?_ Jade could feel her blood pressure rising, but drank water with an expression of a crazy person. Haruhi looked up from her book and noticed the girl pacing back and forth and tapping her foot. _Sheesh! You'd think a famous rock star would be all diva! She's more like a female Kyouya!_ Haruhi shuddered at the thought, but noticed a strange mark on the girl's wrist. One that resembled a lonely music note. _It can't be…is it?_ Haruhi got up out of her seat and walked over to the girl, ready for anything that the girl was going to throw at her.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Haruhi said as politely as she could.

"What?" she barked. _Rude much?_

"Are you Jade Macy from Roland High?"

Jade stared at the girl, ready to pounce on her for stealing her information. But, was taken aback by who she saw. "Wait…Haruhi…**Fujioka**! I remember you! You used to come over during you're spring break and play with Mo, Van, Ivette, Naiomi, and I!" There were hugs and memories being exchanged and Jade gave Haruhi everyone's new phone numbers! Tamaki watched the perfect scene from afar and the twins got an evil grin on their faces.

"So boss, with a new girl around…"

"That means you'll hardly ever get to see Haruhi anymore."

Tamaki stood up, very dramatically if I might add, and started his rant. "You shaddy, shaddy twins. What you don't realize is that even though Haruhi has recovered a long-lost friend, it also means that she'll want to introduce me to her! We can all reminisce about the good ol' days!" Tamaki was beaming, thinking that he obviously won this one. "Ya, but she also has twin cousins that will tear you away at every chance you'll get, leaving you with no time at all." Hikaru started. "Plus, we do that to you all the time at the host club, so that means Haruhi is forever ours!" Karou finished with an evil grin. Jade had noticed that Tamaki went into his **'Emo Corner'** and started laughing her head off. "Wow! He's even growing mushrooms again. That's priceless! Haruhi was also starting to laugh a little. But then, all she felt was a dark coldness that swept into the entire room. Haruhi saw a blue-black aura was surrounding Jade. _Oh crap!_ Haruhi thought. If you haven't guessed it by now, Jade went into **'Manager Mode'**. She looked at her watch and started the countdown.

**"Five…"**

"Here!" Naiomi came in with Ivette on her shoulders and ran behind Haruhi as cover. "Are they here yet" Ivette asked terrified. "No, and I'm really worried" replied Haruhi, who was also starting to tremble.

**"Four…"**

**"Three…"**

**"Two…"**

**"One…"**

The room was silent, even a piece of lint could be heard. Haruhi pulled the hosts' under a desk, but they were chattering like there _was _a tomorrow. "Guys, keep your lips _zip!_" She motioned her fingers across her mouth and threw away the key. Tamaki was going into **'Daddy Mode'**, saying that Haruhi was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Naiomi was looking for a place to hide, too. She wasn't gonna get the back-hand of Jade's wrath, like the other time. She found a place to hide, but saw that Mori had beat her to it.

"Mind if I hide here with you?"

"Ah"

"I'll take that as a yes!" She made Mori scoot over and they both hid from what was soon to be the end of the world. Ivette told Naiomi she was overreacting, and then went to go hide with Honey. Jade's bangs covered her eyes and her soul was filled with **pure evil**. Just then, Mo and Van waltzed in all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. The cold wind blew their hair in all crazy directions, but they didn't seem to mind. They seemed to be talking about chocolate pants and chickens falling from the sky, that they didn't even notice Jade.

"So, that's why you should always wear chocolate pants, just so that you can avoid the chicken's nibbling at your feet." Mo seemed very proud of her explanation, while Van was trying to find the common sense in her logic.

**"Where…?"**

"Oh! Hey Jade! Sorry we're late, but we had to pick something up!" chirped Van. She was ruffling through her bag, trying to find they 'mystery item'!

"What the hell could be more important than you two being here on time like we discussed earlier in the month!" Jade barked as Mo didn't really seem to care.

"Relax, Mojo Jojo…we went to go pick up more flyers and some extra music sheets so that you could write down our music." Jade's mood seemed to perk up, for the clouds of darkness went away and the cool spring breeze returned once more. "Okay girls! I forgive you, now hand over the sheets so that I can put the notes and lyrics down!" Van handed over the sheets and walked over to her seat. Naiomi grabbed her outta her chair and shook her violently. "What the hell is the matter with you? We all could've **DIED**!" Van put her hands up in defense. "Ya, **COULD'VE** but **DIDN'T**! Besides, you should be **thanking** me. The atmosphere is much lighter than before, don't you agree?" Van said almost as if things were always that way. Naiomi let go of her, and evaporated into dust. Ivette watched and was in the process of rebuilding Naiomi, while Hikaru and Karou were on the floor in violent fits of laughter. "I can't believe she actually said that! That's priceless!" Hikaru was in tears while Karou was gasping for air. Kyouya was doing his usually thing when he noticed that no other students had arrived. "I hate to interrupt everyone's good time, but where is everybody?" Jade's head shot up in remembrance. "Oh yeah! I asked the chairman for the whole class this period to practice, and in return his son, Tamaki, was allowed to have some friends in here. Is that a good enough answer, four-eyes?" Bye now, Mo was on the floor shouting about how four-eyes was an insult to smarty's everywhere. Kyouya moved his glasses up the bridge of his nose, so that the light hit directly off of it. "Thank you for that information, Miss. Macy." She nodded. "No problem, Mr. Fakes-a lot!" _How many nicknames is she going to call me before she calls me by my actual name?_ Kyouya knew that thinking about that answer would only cause him more problems in the long-run. So, he just shifted himself and went back to writing. "Done!" Jade shouted across the room. Naiomi stood up from the chair she was resting on and took Ivette over to Jade's position. Mo and Van stop torturing Hikaru and Karou with their mind games so they could find out what was goin down. "Okay, this song is called **'Jump To The Rhythm'**. Van, show everyone the moves that we did together." Van put everyone in to a line and started doing warm-ups. Meanwhile, Jade was setting up the equipment, with Haruhi's help, of course. "So, is this song up-beat or anything? I'm just not sure they can handle it." Haruhi motioned over to them and Tamaki was flailing his arms in every direction because Hikaru and Karou probably said something to set him off. Jade sweat-dropped and rubbed the back of her head. "Just make sure they don't get in the way and they'll be cool, kk?" Haruhi nodded then rushed over to tell Tamaki to cut it out because he was embarrassing her. This only made the twins laugh harder and Tamaki had only gotten more excited! Jade was trying not to bust out in laughter after the "King of Dumb" went into his **'Corner Of Woe'**. "Yo, Jade! They're ready to go!" Kyouya noticed they were about to begin and took out his digital camera just in case. Mori handed Honey a piece of cake and sat him down on top of his shoulders. Haruhi sat in between the twins and Tamaki to make sure they didn't cause any trouble. "Haruhi! We promise we won't do anything!" Haruhi glared at the trouble makers. "There is no way in hell that you are going to sit next to Tamaki! Got it?" They slumped in their chairs and started pouting and Tamaki was thanking Haruhi with his **'Fatherly'** love. Jade put up her hands and the band started playing.

** Mo**

**I used to think that winning was for everyone else, yeah**  
><strong>But then you showed me a picture of me being myself, yeah<strong>  
><strong>You make made feel so special inside<strong>  
><strong>Like there was nothing that I couldn't try<strong>  
><strong>I'll always feel like a winner it's true with you<strong>

** Van**

**You make me wanna jump to the rhythm and step to the music**  
><strong>All in together let's show how we do it<strong>  
><strong>Step to the rhythm and dance to the music<strong>  
><strong>All in together we shine<strong>

** Mo**

**Life isn't oh so simple though, tough choices to make, yeah**  
><strong>Trying to keep everyone happy can be a mistake, yeah<strong>  
><strong>The time has come to be true to yourself<strong>  
><strong>Stop chasing dreams made for somebody else<strong>  
><strong>Deep inside there's a winner it's true when you<strong>

** Van**

**You make me wanna jump to the rhythm and step to the music**  
><strong>All in together let's show how we do it<strong>  
><strong>Step to the rhythm and dance to the music<strong>  
><strong>All in together we shine<strong>

** All**

**Jump to the rhythm and step to the music**  
><strong>All in together let's show how we do it<strong>  
><strong>Step to the rhythm and dance to the music<strong>  
><strong>All in together we shine<strong>

**Jump in, hey, jump out, hey**  
><strong>A little bit, a little bit, a little bit, a little bit<strong>  
><strong>Oh turn it around<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, now bring it up high<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, can you touch the ground?<strong>  
><strong>He's got it, she's got, everybody's got it<strong>

** Mo**

**The time has come to be true to yourself**  
><strong>Stop chasing dreams made for somebody else<strong>  
><strong>Deep inside there's a winner it's true when you<strong>

** Van**

**You make me wanna jump to the rhythm and step to the music**  
><strong>All in together let's show how we do it<strong>  
><strong>Step to the rhythm and dance to the music<strong>  
><strong>All in together we shine<strong>

**Jump to the rhythm and step to the music**  
><strong>All in together let's show how we do it<strong>  
><strong>Step to the rhythm and dance to the music<strong>  
><strong>All in together we shine<strong>

The hosts' were stunned. Tamaki was cheering right behind Hikaru and Karou. Van took a seat because she was tried from dancing. Mo threw her a water bottle and rubbed it on her arms and legs. "Wow! That was amazing! Right, Takashi?" The tall giant just nodded. Kyouya was still writing down some last minute details in his black notebook when Jade came up in front of him. "Yes?" he cocked his eyebrow in confusion, mostly in annoyance. "Four-eyes, what're you always writin' down in that thing of yours?" she got straight to the point. "Everything and anything." She blew her bangs out of her eyes and folded her hands together. "So basically, you're a stalker." Everyone turned to face her and Kyouya. "What did you call me?" he asked. "You seem to know a lot of information on anyone and everything, so you've got to be a stalker basically." She replied without hesitation. Mo and Van busted out on the floor laughing. "Dude, she got you good!" Mo wailed! "**Dammit**! Next time just give in and say that she's wrong! I **STILL** can't believe that she called you a stalker! Now **THAT'S** priceless!" Van said as she was holding her sides. Kyouya went back to writing in his black notebook, but adjusted his glasses, leaving a very confused group of people, except for Mo and Van, to wonder what just happened. "Anyhow, Haruhi! Daddy has a request for you!" he dramatically pointed to Haruhi, who was at the moment, reading a very interesting book. She looked up and walked over to him. "What, Tamaki?" she asked a little annoyed at his antics. "We would like to come over to your house tomorrow so that we can go to a commoner's festival!" Jade ignored the comment, seeing as how Tamaki forgot everything she said, even though it was, like, a period ago. She sighed and went back to staring out the window, thinking about what she said to Kyouya earlier. _I don't know what's up with that guy. But, I do know one thing. He's such a stalker! _Jade laughed to herself and looked around noticing how happy everyone was. _This should be an interesting school year!_ She continued to stare out the big endless window, wondering what would come next in their big adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it?<strong>

**Jade: I think that you should've insulted Kyouya a little bit more.**

**Kyouya: Well, I think that you should get a muzzule! *Rubs bite marks***

**Jade: Oh hush up, you prissy boy!**

**Me: That's enough you two! Please review and until next time! Bye! *Tries to sperate Jade and Kyouya***


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry you guys! Dont' hate the game hate the player! Although I don't now how this pertains to any games...It's just, I've been so lazy and shit! I feel like Shigure from Fruits Basket, alwasy putting off his work! I will put a new chapter up on Wednsday to kick off our four day weekend, just to make up for leaving you guys hanging. And I repeat, this is not the end of the story! So, read on and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Five Coincidences<p>

Chapter 6: A Concert in the Park (Part 1) Third Person P.O.V.

It was a peaceful Saturday morning. Everything seemed to be right in the world. The birds were quiet and the dew on the grass looked beautiful. Some people might say that a new coat was added every night. It was as if everything in the world was simultaneously saying 'Ah…' Jade was in her Elmo pajamas and was currently snuggling underneath her Cookie Monster covers when…_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ Jade tumbled out of bed and landed with a thud on the floor. She was looking like one of those 'Trollz' dolls because her hair was a mess! "Where the hell is that clock?" she mumbled darkly. Jade wasn't much of a morning person, but for some reason, her clock was set. _Only my dad!_ Jade mentally laughed but was still searching for that damm clock! When she spotted it, she took up her black baseball bat and hit it hard! _Take that! You stupid alarm clock!_ She thought darkly to herself as she got up and headed for the door. "I guess I'll just have to ask dad for a new one." She pondered. _Speaking of dad, where is he?_ Jade went downstairs to see the middle-aged man she called her 'dad' dressed in a suit. He had black hair and was very tall and slim for his age. Jade skipped over to him and kissed his forehead. "Mornin' Pops!" she said excitedly. "Moring Jadeyn." He said in a mock tone. "Dad! You know I don't like to be called that!" Jade was furious! "Sorry, you just look so much like her…it's the only way I can keep her alive for the both us." He looked wearily at her and sighed. "Dad, I miss her, too. I'm so sorry I snapped at you. Forgives meh?" She held out her hands and the man got up and gave the small child a hug. "I have to go to work early today, ok? And, don't forget that you have that concert today." Jade nodded and remembered that she had to be there by twelve o'clock. The clock had read six o'clock. "I have enough time, dad. Don't worry about me." She added with a chuckle. "You take on so much sometimes!" he smiled. "Oh! I almost forgot! The twins called and said to make a lot of pancakes because they were bringing extra stomachs or something. You have any idea what they might mean? They're your friends!" He laughed and kissed his daughter on the head and left out the door. _They might be my friends, but even I don't know what they're talking about this time?_ Jade shrugged it off and went into the shower. She looked in the mirror and was horrified at what she saw back: her morning self! "Oh my god! We have got some serious work to do, missy!" Jade took out an apple smelling shampoo and conditioner. And headed into the shower, thinking about where today would lead them.

~Time Skip~

Jade had her hair down with a white bow separating her bangs from the rest of her hair. She wore a green tank top underneath a blue shirt. Jade decided to wear black leggings under her green skirt and black sneakers. The kitchen was a happy scene and was the center of attention for her family, even though it was only the two of them. She sighed and went for an apron and got straight to work! "Okay, two dozen pancakes should do the trick and why not throw in some bacon. After about a good twenty minutes, Jade slouched on the couch with a cup of coffee and was ready to enjoy a few minutes of solitude. _Knock! Knock! Knock! Bang! Bang! Bang!_ Or not…Jade got up and put her coffee on a coaster on the living room end table. She got up and speed walked to the door when a few more full force hits were laid on the poor defenseless door. _Bang! Bang! Knock! Knock! _"Okay, okay, I'm not deaf you know! I can hear you! Mo, stop banging on my door!" Jade opened the door and was too through by what she saw: her band mates and the idiot boys that were at school yesterday. Naiomi had on her green and brown, baggy cameo shorts, a dark green 'Aeropostale' shirt, 'Nike's' shoes and a brown baseball cap on top of her hair that she let down today. Ivette was wearing a simple purple T-shirt underneath some blue overalls, a pair of tennis shoes and a silver headband to top off her perfect hair. Mo and Van wore an altercation of the boy's uniform and some 'Mary Sue' shoes. Their hair was in ponytails; too, with a hair-clip holding a strand of hair in place for Mo. Haruhi wore a simple blue shirt with some skinny jeans and a pair of black shoes. Jade looked at Haruhi and sighed. _Hey, not my problem that that girl doesn't want to dress more girly, although it would make her more appealing…wait, she's in THEIR club. _"Jade! So this is your lovely abode! We all wanted to some by and see." Tamaki started dramatically. "Your house looks kinda small." Hikaru pointed out. "Are you sure you live here?" Karou asked right behind his brother. "I brought some cakes so that we could have them together, Jade-chan!" Honey said with flowers around his head. "Yeah…" Mori had the same stoic look on his face. Jade looked at Haruhi with a 'How could you?' look on her face. Haruhi had an apologetic look on her face and Jade motioned to her. Jade was about to defend my house one way or another! "Oh hell no! I refuse to let all of you come into my home! You can't just drop by whenever you feel and not expect to get locked out! And Honey, cake is NOT breakfast so save it for later!" Honey stood behind Mori. "Hey, we called in advance an-" Mo was interrupted. "NO you didn't! You told my dad and the worst part was that you KNEW you would get away with it because you know him to well!" At his point Jade was screaming, Mo was screaming and Tamaki was being an idiot as usually, so he was to busy caring about how the house looked from the outside and all that. Naiomi knew that Jade was going to have headache from all of this later. Plus, they had a concert later this evening. So, she grabbed Jade by the mouth and jabbed her shoulders. Jade was putting up a struggle, but got numb with each attempt. When Naiomi let go of her, she dropped to the ground. "Naiomi, what did you do?" Her ass was lazy than usual. "I hit your pressure points. We have a concert today, don't forget." Jade blinked her eyes in understanding and let Naiomi pick her up. The group headed inside and Jade was set down on a chair in the dinning room. Kyouya went headfirst into the bookshelf, probably looking for something he could use against her in any way. "Kyouya, stop going through my stuff. You weren't invited in, so stop poking your nose were it doesn't belong!" Jade said, still stiff from the initial attack. Kyouya turned around and walked over to her. "Jadeyn, you're in no position to be talking to me, so why don't you-" Jade realigned her back and kicked Kyouya right were it hurt the most. "Don't you ever call me that again, got it?" she stated coldheartedly. Kyouya was positioned on the floor with a look that said 'I'm ready to kill you, are you ready?' Jade told Tamaki to take Kyouya over to the table, completely ignoring his pain.

"Did you make the pancakes?" Mo asked like a hyper-active rabbit

"Ya know, I don't think we should give her any pancakes. How 'bout some carrots?" Hikaru teased.

"I'm waiting, Elmer Fudd…" Mo insulted.

"Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I won't kick your ass." Hikaru spat back

"Oh, I'm so scared! Try that insult tomorrow and maybe I'll try to run for my life." Mo shot back

"Okay, that's it! If you grow one more hair on that chin, you're going down you old rabbit!" Hikaru shouted.

The insults went back and forth, until Van threw a spoon at her sister and knife at Hikaru! "What the hell? Are you trying to kill me!" Van said nothing and intended to keep it that way. You see, Van was a very shy girl. She didn't want to be noticed unless it was absolutely necessary. Hikaru was waiting impatiently. "WELL?" Mo yelled at him. "Stop it! She's really shy and doesn't like dealing with large crowds like you guys. Maybe if you actually tried to become her friend, you wouldn't be waiting for an answer!" Van looked down and took out her phone.

From: Van

To: Mo

'Stop yellin' at him. You're only gonna make it worse.

"But whyyyy?"

"Because if you don't, I'll cut of your candy supply!"

Mo shot up and looked at Hikaru. "Nice girls don't fight. I like you're shoes" She simply ended her sentence at that then looked at Van. She was nodding her head in approval. Hikaru was confused, but Karou clearly got the message. "Is she that much trouble?" Van looked at him and simply smiled and nodded. "Yeah." she said in a relived tone. _Maybe he's not that bad, although I would like to become friends first._ Van thought to herself "Ivette and Honey! I said you're not getting this cake until you finished eating your breakfast!" Naiomi towered over them. Mori came behind her and whispered in her ear. "They'll stop trying eventually…" Naiomi suddenly felt her cheeks become hot and noticed that they were flushed in light pink. "T-Thanks Takashi. I r-really needed t-that information." She desperately tried not to stutter, but the words just came out that way. Mori looked at her questioningly then sat back down next to Honey. _What the hell just happened back there? My imagination must have been taking over me; yeah that's it, just my imagination! Phew! I hope anyways…_ Jade came out of the kitchen carrying breakfast and they all dug in. "Kyouya, you're back. You ok, pal?" Jade teased. Kyouya shot her a look that said '_Really?_' Jade smirked and went back to eating. Twenty awkward minutes had gone by, and then Mo decided to break the silence. "Why'd it get so quiet?" she looked over at Haruhi. "Hey Haruhi, whatcha thinkin' about?" Haruhi jolted up and looked at her cousin. "Well, I WAS thinking about what we should have for diner, but you know it can always wait." she said sarcastically. "Oh, alright. Later then." It was pretty evident that Mo had no idea she was being sarcastic. Haruhi face-palmed and Van decided to explain to her clueless sister what sarcasm was.

~Time Skip~

Ten minutes later, Jade showed everyone to a small, but comfy loft. There were mostly instruments, but there was also a small flat screen, a bookshelf, a WII and two sofas. The room was bright green with some lilacs painted on. "It's an average room, for the average commoner. That is, if you take away the gaming system and the flat screen." Kyouya inquired. Jade felt a little insulted by that comment. "I feel as if I just got insulted." she muttered underneath her breath. For the next twenty minutes, Mo, Van, Hikaru, Karou, and Haruhi played 'Mario Cart' on the WII, Tamaki was watching them with amazement in his eyes, Mori and Naiomi talked about random things while Honey and Ivette ate some chocolate cake, Kyouya was writing in his little black book of doom, and Jade was reading a cheesy romance novel. "Dammit!" Van looked over at Jade. "Paper cut." Mo and Ivette engulfed Van into a mushy hug. "Sweet, sweet english! My sistah can speak!" Mo rang out. "You want some cake? You've earned it!" Ivette gushed. Van tried to pry them off, but to no avail. So she just sat there and accepted it. Jade was sucking on her finger then started rubbing her eyes. "Naiomi, look on top of the piano and get my pouch." Naiomi stood up and reached for the pouch and threw it at Jade. "Ouch! Thanks a lot, Naiomi! You knocked out my contacts, and the worst part is that I can't even see were you threw the freakin' pouch!" Van got up and took a pair of glasses out of the pouch. She put them on Jade's face and stepped back. "Can you see now?" Jade nodded and told Van to duck. Van did what she was told and Mo and Ivette came crashing to the floor. "Next time, I won't hold back." Van went to help them up, while Hikaru and Karou paused the game to laugh. "You paused the game for that?" Haruhi asked with a puzzled look on her face. "My sides, my sides!" Hikaru flailed. "Make it stop! Help Hikaru!" Karou wailed. Naiomi threw a stick of rosin at them. "Cut it out! Immature asswholes!" Naiomi played her violin a little then went to pick up her rosin. "You play?" Naiomi looked at Mori and nodded. "One of my many, many talents, Takashi!" Naiomi said with a hint of cockiness. "Guys, it's ten o'clock. We have to get there by twelve." Jade said as she began picking up instruments. Tamaki was sleeping on the ground from watching the five play video games. Haruhi nudged him awake. "Tamaki, get up." Tamaki looked half-asleep, but suddenly jumped up to hug Haruhi. "You're so cuuute!" He spun her around the room and almost knocked over a vase. Van tugged on his shoulder and looked him dead in the eyes. "Down." Tamaki set Haruhi down, and trudged over to his 'Corner of Woe'

"What business do you have to attend to at twelve o'clock?" Kyouya questioned

"Figure it out, four-eyes. You're supposed to be the smart on here." Jade teased

"That's not my name!" Kyouya said, apparently agitated

"Well, when you're in my house, it's my rules!" Jade said victoriously.

"Can we get going, my drums are over there and the last time we let the crew handle them, I had to buy a new set." Naiomi said while getting out her sticks. Jade got up and led everyone out of the house. She grabbed a pair of keys from an end table in the hallway and made her way out. "I'm locking the door." Jade spun around and locked the door and turned back around to face Kyouya. "What?" she asked hesitantly. Kyouya looked at her for a few more seconds to register what he was seeing. "When did you put those glasses on?" Jade gave him her _Really _face and brushed past him. _Well that went smoothly. He's just another guy, anyways…he is right? _Jade thought to herself when she saw a huge limo parked outside her house. "What the hell you guys! I asked you to keep it low profile and you bring this?" Jade yelled. "It's not our fault! These guys came over and kidnapped us into going with them to find out where we all live!" Mo screamed back. "I think you should be blaming King Idiot over there, that's who!" Ivette came over with a piece of chocolate cake, the kind that you'd get from 'Red Lobster', and went to calm down the two. "Guys! I think that you should just forget about this argument. We're all friends so have this cake!" Naiomi grabbed Ivette and pulled her to the side. "Stop it, you're only making it worse." she scolded. "Jade and Mo, how come the only person I don't have to talk to is Van?" Van looked up from her 'Mario Cart Ds' and gave a frazzled expression. _Why did they say my name? Did I do something bad? Haruhiii! _Van realized that she was talking to herself at that point and snapped out of it when four arms wrapped around her waist. Hikaru shoved a lollipop in her mouth and then took it out. Karou took a bite and Hikaru licked it then put it back in her mouth. Van was blushing red by then and hit them over the head. "S-stop it, y-you creeps!" Van covered her face with her black-hoodie and went back to playing. Mo slapped Hikaru on the back and laughed at him. "You're a complete asswhole!" Mo was on the ground dying. Haruhi face-palmed and couldn't believe what she was seeing. "I don't-think we have a c-choice, so everyone p-please get in." Jade said with a very upset tone. Everyone pilled into the limo and took off.

* * *

><p>How, did you like it? More romance is on the way, especially for Naiomi and Mori!<p>

Mori: Ahh...

Naiomi: *Blushes*

I told ya!

Naiomi: Shut the hell up! Please review for my sake! -_-

Hehehe!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so I know I said that I would upload this one on Wednesday, but a dragon came and..uh...ate my village, yeah my village! So my computor was in the dragons stomach and...is it that obvious that I'm lying htrough my teeth. *Audience noods* Well, screw you! At least it's here now

Jade: It shoulda been there yesterday, like you promised.

Me: Quiet you or I'll delete you form the whole story!

Jade: Oh please! You don't have the guts!

Me: *Lingers on the subject* I know...Anyways, here you are guys! I don't own Ouran or any of the music mentioned in the chappy! So here you go guys!

Jade: *Starts reeling the film*

* * *

><p>Five Coincidences<p>

Chapter 7: Concert In The Park (Part 2) Random P.O.V.'s

_Inside the limo…  
><em>Things were really quiet. Haruhi was having a stare down with Mo and Van over who was doing the dishes, Naiomi was sleeping on Mori's shoulder, but the funny thing is, I don't think he seemed to mind. Hikaru and Karou were having a joke-off, all of which were very terrible at the least. Tamaki was trying to tell Kyouya all of his memoirs from his past, but Kyouya was tuning him out at the moment. And Honey and Ivette were eating cake. I was just twiddling my thumbs when I remembered something. I whipped out my cell-phone. I hit my speed dial number and called an old friend.

"Hello? Ya, it's been, like forever! If I send over some designs, do you think you could have them ready in, say, twenty minutes?" I waited a little then squealed like a fan girl with excitement! "Awesome! You're a life saver! See you then!" All eyes were on me know. _Wow…this is awkward…_ "Yes, can I help you?" I asked, running out of patience. "Who was that you were talking to, Jade?" Haruhi asked me, completely forgetting about the stare-off. I took out my Ipad and started tapping on it when I finally answered Haruhi. "Just a person. We have to go over to, duh duh duh, the studio!" Mo and Van gasped. They tried to open the limo doors and jump out, but the doors were shut, tight! "We don't wanna go! Nooooo!" yelped Mo. Van was trying every which-way to get out, but to no avail. "This is gonna hurt, bad." she said with scared tone. She looked back at her sister and patted her on the back. "You know what they say, now or never." She chuckled lightly. "Really? Of all the cheering-up lines, you choose that one?" That was as much fun as a rodeo clown! The looks on their faces were priceless! As we neared our destination, I put away my Ipad and looked over at Kyouya. "Hey!" His head shot up and glared right back at me. "Cut it out. We're here, so put it away or leave it in here." I said sternly. Even though he was pissed, he eventually put it away. Haruhi leaned over to open the door, but apparently Naiomi was leaning on it because she was asleep. Needless to say, she fell, thump, on the ground.

"Ow!" I wish someone had told me sooner or later that I was sleeping on the door. But, I could've sworn that I was sleeping on Mori's shoulder. Oh well…wait! I was sleeping on Mori's shoulder? Yes, I was sleeping on his shoulder! I felt like a fan girls feeling like this, but sheesh! What a rush. Jade had a puzzled expression on her face when she looked down on me. "What? Haven't you ever seen a person on the ground before? Now, help me up!" Mo and Van grabbed my hands and jolted me upright! "Gently!" Mo already went ahead, while Van stayed back to apologize. The rest of the 'group' got out of the limo and joined us inside. Mo was looking around the place terrified.

"Cat got your tongue?" Hikaru said, the rest of us wishing that he didn't.

"No, but my foot is gonna be in your ass if you don't cut the crap!" Mo retorted

"Oh, please! You're dainty little feet couldn't even kick a ball. No less shove a foot up my ass!" Hikaru teased. "Will the both of you just shut up? Lord have mercy!" I mumbled a bunch of other stuff, not wanting the rest of them to hear, though. We all sat in a huge circle around a coffee table. Mori sat on my left, while Ivette sat on my right. Yay! Mori decided to sit next to me! Why is my heart racing every time I see him? I mean, it's not like I have a thing for the guy. We're just friends. It's not like we could ever date or anything. The more I thought about the feelings that came along with Mori, the more the thought of 'us' was scratched into my brain. _I really need to get him off my mind! _I decided to listen to some 'Jonas Brothers, Hold On,' just to clear my head. A woman then came from behind a large curtain carry various bags. "Hi, Yuzuha!" chirped Jade. "Mom!" the twins gasped. "Hi boys! I didn't know you knew my biggest clients. Well, I suppose that's what you get for working with the big time. By, the way, do you two need any money for later?" I was laughing so hard, mostly at the fact that she said it so calmly! During my fits of laughter, I noticed that Mo and Van were trying to escape form the studio, so I quickly grabbed them and sat them back down. "Calm down girls. I'm not gonna use you as my test dolls today. But, maybe another time!" Yuzuha said cheerfully. Mo nodded no while Van was trying to find a nicer way to explain it to her. "Thanks, but no thanks, Yuzuha. Besides, you must be very busy and all with your new spring fashions!" Nice one, Van! She always new the right thing to say in dire situations. "Well, I'll let you guys go on your way. Be safe! And boys, don't go causing trouble for these nice young ladies!" Hikaru and Karou turned around to answer mommy-dearest. "Yes mom!" Everyone scurried back into the limo and headed off to the park. Mori asked if he could listen to my Ipod on the way to our destination, so I gladly let him have it. Our hands touched for a brief moment, but I pulled away. I hope I didn't pull away too fast! Man, I hope this doesn't ruin my chances! What am I talking about, I don't have any chances! What I need after this is a long, looong, slumber!

We had gotten to the park at around eleven o'clock, which gave us, like, an hour to get changed and ready to perform! I told them not to stop to get something to eat on the way, but nobody ever listens to me! Especially Mo! But, what can you do, you know. When we got to the setup area, there was a mass of fans everywhere! Thus, making it impossible to get on stage through the front. "Jade, we're gonna have to sneak in through the back." I said as we crouched down. "Everybody, zip your lips!" I said in a hushed tone. "Hikaru, get off my leg or I'll break yours!" Mo said in a threatening tone. "I'd like to see you try it, little miss skin n' bones!" Hikaru retorted. That was it. "So help me, god! If I have to turn around a give both of you the beat down of your lives, I will! Now, shut the fuck up!" I half-yelled, half-screamed.

"Okay" Hikaru said

"We'll stop fighting!" Mo agreed for the first time

"Mesh!" I replied, satisfied. We scrambled to the back entrance, where all the dressing rooms were. We all started to change, while Haruhi led the guys to the back. I had finished first, so I was supposed to make the guys feel at home or sumthing. "Hi you guys." I spoke softly once again. They were all stunned, even Karou. Actually, his mouth was hanging open. "You're gonna catch flies that way, you know." He quickly shut his mouth before anyone else could see. "Ummm…J-Jade told me to give you g-guys these V.I.P. passes." I stuttered. I quickly started handing them out. "After the show, you guys follow Haruhi and come back here." They all nodded in understanding. "Van, come here." Haruhi called out. "Yeah, cuz?" I answered. She looked at the outfit that I had on. Van had on a schoolgirl's coat that was partly opened with a shirt under it that said 'JK Time!', a white pleated skirt with a black trim, her favorite black converse, and some yin-yang rings and necklaces on. A piece of her hair was braided and her hair was laid back and her bangs were covering her left eye. Her make-up gave her a dark expression, giving the impression that she was going to kill somebody very gracefully. "You look really nice!" Haruhi said, smiling at my appearance. I gave a small smile back and noticed that Karou was getting redder by the minutes. "Hey, are you ok?" I went up to him and placed the back of my hand on his forehead, trying to see if he had a fever. "You don't seem to be developing a fever. I guess it's just really hot out today." I sat down next to him and soaked in the peace for a little while. "Why are you so quiet?" Karou asked me, arching is eyebrow. Everyone turned their heads around and started questioning me.

"Yeah, like at breakfast." Hikaru said

"Or at school." Tamaki butted in

"Even at home you're like that. What's up?" Haruhi stated. I felt all the blood rush to my face, so I got up and ran to the bathroom. I could hear the rest of the girls coming out just now.

By then, all the girls were ready. Mo had on the same outfit as Van, but her bangs were covering her right eye. Jade had on a half-shoulder top that said 'Force To Be Messed With' that was covering a black tank top, whitish skinny jeans that were ripped, white converse, and a snake chain that rain down to where her chest was. Her hair was in a bun with the back let out. Naiomi was wearing a white button down shirt that was cuffed; she was fastening on red, white, and black tie to the color of the shirt. Like the other girls, she had on red converse. She had Japanese sayings written in lipstick going across her lips. She decided to leave her hair out and wore various shades of grey make-up for effect. Ivette came out of the dressing room wearing a stripped grey/white hoddie with a white/grey stars shirt underneath it. She wore some leggings and a pair of grey converse. Her hair was in pigtails with curls. "Alrighty, lets-" Jade looked around, but saw that Van had vanished. "Where's Van?" Hikaru looked at Karou and Karou stared right back.

"It was Karou!"

"It was Hikaru!"

"What did you idiots say that could've possibly made Van run off?" she yelled. "We just asked her why she was so quiet!" the twins yelled back at her in unison. "She's afraid of crowds, you asswholes! Didn't Mo tell you that back at my house? Now we have to go find her and we only have, like, ten minutes!" Everyone was running around frantically, looking high and low. Karou was thinking to himself the whole time about the whole ordeal. He had a visual image of her getting up and running away, all because of something he said. _I feel like the biggest loser on Earth right now! Why did I have to question her like that? I feel as stubborn as Hikaru right now. I really have to apologize. _As they were about to call off the search, a small, petite figure made its way into the room. "Why does this place look like a mess? We only have five minutes you know!" They all looked over to the doorway. "Van!" they all shouted. "Where did you go, daughter?" Tamaki asked with tears of joy overflowing his eyes. "I went to get some ice-cream. They were having a sale over at the ice-cream truck. You guys were making me nervous, so I got some ice-cream." Van smiled as she licked her ice-cream. Karou had walked over to Van. "Sorry for putting you on the spot like that. If it makes you feel any better, we were all worried about. Especially me." Van felt a tinge of warmth in her heart. Never before has someone said such kind and heartfelt words to make her go soft at the spot. "T-thanks." she stuttered. _This feeling…I can certainly say I've never felt it before. I hope this is the start of something new…or something more…_ Van thought to herself. "Guys, we have to go now!" Jade called out to everybody. Everybody went along, except for Van. She had a little extra time, to at least put the place back in some semblance of order. Just then Karou showed up.

"Shouldn't you be going along? The seats fill up pretty quickly you know."

"I know, but I had to do one more thing before I let you go."

Karou cupped his hands around Van face. She looked up at him and stared into his eyes. "K-Karou, I…" He whispered in her ear. "I know." He kissed her gently on the cheek and went on his way. "See you after the show, okay?" he smiled and went to go find a seat. Van stood there, letting gall the heat rise up to her face. _Karou just kissed me! But it couldn't have been for real, only for show. There's no way he'd ever be into me, and that's the honest truth. I have to get him outta my head!_ Van touched the spot were Karou kissed her. In all honesty, she didn't know what to think of it. But, she knew now wasn't the time to think about it. Van rushed out to were the girls were and awaited there announcement. "How's everybody doing today?" the announcer yelled. Girls (and yes, boys!) were cheering, waiting for what they had came for to perform. "I'm excited to introduce to you the band you've been waiting for to come play for you!" The crowd went wild. Jade looked at the posters and was reading one that said 'Marry me and we could Be!' "Now introducing, Violent Beauty!" The crowed roared with excitement as the girls came on stage. The music started playing and everyone took their initial instruments. "Hello, everybody! We are gonna kick this thing off with a new song that will keep you dancing until that last minute!" yelled Jade. "Hit it Mo and Van!"

Mo  
>Just shoot for the stars<br>If it feels right  
>Then aim for my heart<br>If you feel like  
>And take me away, make it okay<br>I swear I'll behave

You wanted control  
>So we waited<br>I put on a show  
>Now I make it<br>You say I'm a kid  
>My ego is big<br>I don't give a sh*t  
>And it goes like this<p>

Mo and Van  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you  
>Kiss me till you're drunk<br>And I'll show you

You want the moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<br>I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

I don't need try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With them the moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<br>I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

Van  
>Maybe it's hard<br>When you feel like you're broken and scarred  
>Nothing feels right<br>But when you're with me  
>I make you believe<br>That I've got the key

So get in the car  
>We can ride it<br>Wherever you want  
>Get inside it<br>And you want to steer  
>But I'm shifting gears<br>I'll take it from here  
>And it goes like this<p>

Mo and Van  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you  
>Kiss me till you're drunk<br>And I'll show you

You want the moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<br>I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

I don't need try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With them the moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<br>I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

Jade  
>You wanna know how to make me smile<br>Take control, own me just for the night  
>And if I share my secret<br>You're gonna have to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this<p>

So watch and learn  
>I won't show you twice<br>Head to toe, ooh baby, roll me right  
>And if I share my secret<br>You're gonna have to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this<p>

And it goes like this

Mo and Van  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you  
>Kiss me till you're drunk<br>And I'll show you

You want the moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<br>I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

I don't need try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With them the moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<br>I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

As the song finished everyone was ushered backstage. Haruhi followed Mo and Van into the changing room and helped them put on a green shirt with a black belt, white leather jackets, white skinny jeans, green and black converse, and skull rings for accessories. She then curled the ends of their hair and put on a green headband for the both of them. Naiomi had just finished doing a drum solo to hype the fans up when Mo and Van showed up on stage to let Naiomi go and get re-dressed. "Hey guys! This is a special song from us to you and your loved ones!" Mo and Van started dancing simultaneously to the new rhythm that was being played.

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
>La, La, La, La, La<br>Hey! Hey! Hey!  
>La, La, La, La, La<p>

_Van_  
>You come from here,<br>I come from there.

_Mo_  
>You rock out in your room,<br>I rock a world premiere.

We're more alike than  
>Anybody could ever tell<br>(ever tell)

_Mo_  
>Friday, we're cool,<br>Monday, we're freaks.

_Van_  
>Sometimes we rule,<br>Sometimes we can't even speak.

_Mo_  
>But we kick it off,<br>Let loose, and LOL  
>(LOL)<p>

_Van_  
>It may seem cliché<br>For me to wanna say that your not alone  
>(that your not alone)<p>

_Mo_  
>And you can call me uncool<br>But it's a simple fact I got your back

_Van_  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<p>

_Mo and Van_  
>'Cause we're one and the same<br>We're anything but ordinary  
>One and the same<br>I think we're almost legendary.  
>You and me the perfect team<br>Chasing down the dream  
>We're one and the same!<p>

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
>La, La, La, La, La<p>

_Mo_  
>I'm kinda like you,<br>Your kinda like me.

_Van_  
>We write the same song<br>In a different key

_Mo and Van_  
>It's got a rhythm, you and me<br>Can get along  
>(get along)<p>

_Van_  
>And it may seem cliché<br>For me to wanna say  
>That your not alone<br>(here I go again)

_Mo_  
>And you can call me uncool<br>But it's a simple fact  
>I still got your back (yeah)<br>(I still got you're back)

_Mo and Van_  
>'Cause we're one and the same<br>We're anything but ordinary  
>One and the same<br>I think we're almost legendary  
>You and me the perfect team<br>Shaking up the scene,  
>We're one and the same!<p>

_Mo_(yeah, yeah)

_Van_  
>Cause we're one and the same...<p>

_Mo_  
>We're anything but ordinary<p>

_[Selena:]_  
>One and the same...<p>

_Mo_  
>We're something more than momentary!<p>

_[Selena:]_  
>Cause we're one…<p>

_Mo_  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<p>

_Van_  
>Cause we're one…<p>

_Mo_  
>Were anything but ordinary<p>

You and me the perfect team  
>Chasing down the dream<br>Ohh,  
>You and me the perfect team<br>Shaking up the scene,  
>We're one and the same!<p>

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
>La, La, La, La, La<br>Hey! Hey! Hey!

As the music stopped, everyone clapped at the siblings! They were the talk of most of the show. "Thank you! And now for a quick break. Please feel free to converse during this little break because after, that's when the real rocking begins!" shouted Mo. As the girls made their way back stage, they head-dived into the couch, drifting off into a nice nap. Jade walked in and drank some tea waiting for the intermission to be over. _I can't wait for the show to be over! My bed is all I can think about; bed, sweet, sweet bed!_

* * *

><p>How did you like it you guys? I do have a question, though. Are any of the characters OOC? If they are, please tell me inthe reviews! I'd hate to keep writting without your input. Don't forget to review.<p>

Jade: Yeah, or she'll make us do it...

Me: I'll upload part three maybe today or tomorrow, so just be on the lookout! Ninaj out! *Throws smoke bomb*

Jade: What the hell? Ninja!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Told you that I would upload this thingy! Theres just one problem though...

Jade: Shut up! It's 1:12 in the freaking morning!

Mo: Yeah! I actually have a life in the morning! Unlike some people...

Hikaru: Mo, if you in love with me just say so and we can go on a romantic rondevou.

Mo: In your fucking dreams you dick!

Me: ...Please read this while I give everybody some sleeping pills with their water. -_- *Reels Tape*

* * *

><p>Five Coincidences<p>

Chapter 8: Concert In The Park (Part 3) Random P.O.V.'s

I had about ten minutes to change and I was already nervous about performing my new song. What if they didn't like it? I would never be able to live with myself! I buttoned up my purple shirt and slipped on a silky white pull over. I grabbed a purple/white pair of skinny jeans and put them on, making sure not to detach the chains that were hanging off of it. It was a good thing that I remembered where I had put my shoes. They were high heels (of course!) in the color of my choosing: white! After I had done my hair in a bun, the only thing left was to put on my purple gloves. When I reached for them, a hand grabbed mine! I looked up to see none other than the 'Shadow King' himself. "I kinda busy four-eyes, so make it fast!" I snapped. I honestly didn't have time for Kyouya to be shitting around at a time like this. "You owe me." he said in his monotone voice. "Are you shitting me? You choose now of all times to say this? Especially when I don't owe you at all! But, since you clearly think so, what possible thing do I have to owe you for at this possible moment in time?" I screamed. This was really pissing me off right now, like, you had no idea! "For when you kicked me in my sensitive area." My face got really hot for some unexplained reason, but I just shook it off. "We will talk about his after! Now go back and sit down. I have to finish getting ready!" Kyouya smirked and turned around, most likely waiting for me to react, which I clearly did not! I put on some silver bracelets with music notes on them and put a hair clip the looked like an eighth note. I was ready to go. As soon as I went on stage, the crowd knew that the intermission was over, only because they saw me and started screaming their heads off. "It's glad to be back! I've recently wrote a new song that I hope you guys will like! I need everyone to make the beat to 'We Will Rock You'" The crowd did what I said and soon enough, there was a huge beat going. My piano was wheeled out from the sidelines and onto the stage. It was black and had all sorts of musical writing on it. I sat down and began to play what I had called a masterpiece.

It's been a long time since I came around  
>Been a long time but I'm back in town<br>This time I'm not leaving without you  
>You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh<br>I'd give anything again to be your baby doll  
>This time I'm not leaving without you<p>

You said sit back down where you belong  
>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<br>Sit back down on the couch where we  
>Made love the first time and you said to me<p>

Something, something about this place  
>Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face<br>Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy  
>Yeah something about, baby, you and I<p>

It`s been two years since I let you go,  
>I couldn't listen to a joke or rock `n roll<br>Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart  
>On my birthday you sang me a heart of gold<br>With a guitar humming and no clothes  
>This time I'm not leaving without you<br>Ooh-oh ooh-oh

Sit back down where you belong  
>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<br>Sit back down on the couch where we  
>Made love the first time and you said to me<p>

Something, something about this place  
>Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face<br>Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy  
>Yeah something about, baby, you and I<p>

You and I  
>You, you and I<br>You, you and I  
>You, you and I, I<br>You and I  
>You, you and I<br>Oh yeah!  
>I'd rather die<br>Without you and I

C'mon!  
>Put your drinks up!<p>

We got a whole lot of money, but we still pay rent  
>'Cause you can't buy a house in Heaven<br>There's only three men that Imma serve my whole life  
>It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ<p>

Something, something about the chase  
>Six whole years<br>I'm a New York woman, born to run you down  
>So have my lipstick all over your face<br>Something, something about just knowing when it's right  
>So put your drinks up for Nebraska<br>For Nebraska, Nebraska, I love you

You and I  
>You, you and I<br>Baby, I rather die!  
>Without you and I<p>

You and I  
>You, you and I<br>Nebraska, I rather die  
>Without you and I<p>

It's been a long time since I came around  
>Been a long time but I'm back in town<br>This time I'm not leaving without you.

Upon finishing up my last notes, all you could hear were cries that rang out form the crowd. I felt very proud and accomplished at that very moment. I got up form the piano cushion and walked away, to backstage, where all my emotions could unfold. That is, if I wanted them to. When I got back there, I saw Van standing there, looking like a red tomato. "Earth to Van…are you even there? Helloooo?" By the time I finished talking to her, she seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in. "Oh! I-I'm so sorry, Jade! It's just, and then, ugh, you know what, forget it!" Van ran back to the couch and tuned me out by listening to a song on her Ipod, although I didn't know which song it was. I eyed Ivette, who seemed to have just come out of the changing room. She had on a red tank top underneath a black button down and threw a black leather jacket over it. I noticed that she was trying to figure out her bow tie, so I went over to offer my help. I looked down to notice that she tied her look together with red skinny jeans and black converse. Her cheeks were covered in balloon decorations and she had let her hair down and clipped in some red highlight, knowing that her parents would be furious if she died it without their permission. "Cool beans!" My catchphrases never went out of style! Mostly because I always put them in. I know that sounded kinda cheesy, but hey, you can't change the person, right? I sat back down and let Ivette have some minutes to herself. After a couple of minutes, I was knocked out and dreaming about super ninja monkeys in space! I knew for sure that I was gonna have to write this one down as my craziest dream ever!

Jade nodded off to sleep after a couple of minutes. I guess she was really tired and stuff, so I went to back of the park. My mind was finally clearing up from all the craziness that happened this week. I also found myself lingering on and off about Honey. _I wonder if he has a girlfriend. Hm…_ Maybe this was just a phase, I mean, he is a host after all. It could be the effect that he has on people. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and saw Honey! "Hi Honey!" I said with jubilee! "Hi Ive-chan!" I loved his soft voice. I was always filled with happiness and such. "Why are you back here?" he asked in his innocent little voice. "Just clearing my head." He took my hand and stood there with me, just watching the cherry blossom petals fly by. My heart was racing, and my palms got a little sweaty, too! "Tell me, Ivette; is there anyone you like in the host club?" I didn't know what to say at that point! The question was so sudden. "I-I…" He held my hand tighter, not wanting to let go. "It's ok; I really didn't expect you to answer. Not now, anyways!" Honey had let go of my hand and turned to smile at me. I did the same. I was finally able to relax after that heart-wrenching question. "I'll see you on the stage, Ive-chan!" On that note, Honey left to go back to the V.I.P. section. I went back to the sidelines and made my way on stage. I ran out when the song started and a big explosion of lights and fog made the crowd go insane for more. My hips started swaying to the music as I got ready to sing this crowd-starter.

It's been a really really messed up week  
>Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter<br>And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
>She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her<p>

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

We're going at it tonight tonight  
>There's a party on the rooftop top of the world<br>Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<br>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight

I woke up with a strange tattoo  
>Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket<br>And it kinda looks just like you  
>Mixed with Zach Galifianakis<p>

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

We're going at it tonight tonight  
>There's a party on the rooftop top of the world<br>Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<br>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight

You got me singing like  
>Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh<p>

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<br>It's my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<p>

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<br>It's my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<p>

Its you and me and were runnin this town  
>And its me and you and were shakin the ground<br>And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show

Everybody  
>Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals<br>Woah, let me hear you now, ohh

Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
>Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign<br>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<br>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
>Yeah its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<p>

Just singing like  
>Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people<br>Woah, all you singletons, ohh, even the white kids

Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<br>Its my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<p>

Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<br>Its my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<p>

The fog gave me the perfect timing so I could make my speedy getaway. On the way back to the changing rooms, I high fives Naiomi who was wearing a knee length red dress, red pumps, and a bunch of broken hearts were painted on her nails. I also noticed that she curled her hair. "Lookin smexy, Nana!" She, in turn, yelled back at me. "No I don't! And stop callin me 'Nana'!" I was secretly laughing and fussing with my hair to care less about what she said. "Haruhi, watcha doin backstage?" I questioned the brunette. "Trying to wake everyone up! They have to do one performance before we all go home. And so far, Mo and Van are passed out on the couch and I dare not wake up Jade because I would like to live to see tomorrow!" I guess my work is far from done. Ugh! Sometimes, I really hate these lovable goofballs!

I really hate that nickname! Who in their right minds would name their child that? The idea seemed stupid to me, anyways. As I neared the stage, I was stopped in my tracks by wire. I ALMOST tripped, but I didn't! Thank the lord! I waited behind the curtains and peeked through them so I could see the crowd. I was mostly doing this just so I could spot Takashi coincidently. When I did, he gave me thumbs up and I smiled. A true genuine smile that only he could plaster on my face. I ducked behind the curtains to get ready for my song. I wrote this one myself and I really thought that it fit me because I was recently getting out of a relationship at the time and I was finally able to do what I loved the most without that one person saying that I couldn't do it. The music started playing, and I was finally free…

Insecure  
>In her skin<br>Like a puppet, a girl on a string

Broke away  
>Learn to fly<br>If you want her back gotta let her shine

So it looks like the joke's on you  
>'Cause the girl that you thought you knew<p>

She's so gone  
>That's so over now<br>She's so gone  
>You won't find her around<br>You can look but you won't see  
>The girl I used to be<br>'Cause she's  
>She's so gone<p>

Here I am  
>This is me<br>And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be

Are you shocked?  
>Are you mad?<br>That you're missing out on who I really am

Now it looks like the joke's on you  
>'Cause the girl that you thought you knew<p>

She's so gone  
>That's so over now<br>She's so gone  
>You won't find her around<br>You can look but you won't see  
>The girl I used to be<br>'Cause she's  
>She's so gone away<br>Like history  
>She's so gone<br>Baby, this is me, yeah

She's so gone  
>That's so over now<br>She's so gone  
>You won't find her around<br>You can look but you won't see  
>The girl I used to be<br>'Cause she's  
>She's so gone<br>(That's so over now)  
>She's so gone<br>(You won't find her around)

You can look but you won't see  
>The girl I used to be<br>'Cause she's  
>She's so gone<p>

So long  
>She's so gone<br>Gone, gone, gone

I bowed and exited the stage. Taking in a deep breath, I felt a lot happier now that the pressure was lifted off of my shoulders. As I walked back into the room, I saw a true sight to behold!

"You mother-fuckers wanna die today or tomorrow?" Jade yelled out

"We wanna live!" Haruhi and Ivette cried out.

"Jade, they said they were sorry! We had to wake up anyway, now let go of them!" Mo pleaded.

"Not until I get back my five minutes of sleep!" A dark aura surrounded her and that only gave everyone in the room more chills! Van was still asleep on the couch, though. I always wondered how she was able to sleep through the craziest things. Probably because she lives with Mo, Haruhi, and her Uncle Ranka. Go figure! Van eventually woke up and stretched herself out on the couch. I'm pretty sure she was confused because she looked at me for an explanation. I only gave her a shrug. That was all I could do at the moment! I was completely dumbfounded as to why they even tried to wake Jade up in the first place! Jade eventually calmed down and apologized. After, about a good five minutes, we all came out of the dressing room wearing what we liked to call street cloths. Jade was wearing dark green shirt with red paint splattered on it and some cameo shorts. She completed her look with some green high-tops and some oversized rings on her fingers. Jade pulled her hair into one and used a green clip to keep it all together. Ivette was wearing a pink shirt with a tiny leather jacket on and some ripped skinny jeans. She had decided on pink flats so that she wouldn't mess up on her footing. A black now was placed neatly in her hair. That was so like her. I was wearing a black shirt that had at least a pound of glitter, a black skort, and a pair of black converse on. My hair was in ponytails and my bangs were swooping over my right eye. I had a dozen necklaces on, so I was pretty much set. Van and Mo were another story all together. They had each worn a dark green suit over a white shirt; they had on black shorts with leggings underneath them, giving off that 'don't mess with me or I'll kill you' look. They wore some red high-tops and had a light red scarf on with headphones and identical kitten hats to hide the parts in their hair. They had left it down, just to mess with the rest of us. "Hey Haruhi wanna-" Haruhi gave them the death glare. "I don't wanna play that stupid guessing game because I still end up buying you guys something even though I win!" Van and Mo pouted on the couch and mumbled some things not audible to the ear because they were afraid of what Haruhi might do to them when the rest of us weren't looking. "Finally! After this drop me home and lay me down cause I'm ready to go!" I yelped as we were getting ready to sing our last and final song. The tune started playing and we took our places on stage with our instruments while we were waiting for the song to take its course.

_Mo_  
>My heart's a stereo<br>It beats for you, so listen close  
>Hear my thoughts in every no-oh-oh-te.<br>Make me your radio  
>Turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo<p>

_Van_  
>Gym class heroes baby!<br>If I was just another dusty record on the shelf  
>Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?<br>If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?  
>Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that<br>Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
>It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks<br>I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that  
>Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts<p>

If I could only find a note to make you understand  
>I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand<br>Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
>And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you<p>

_All_  
>My heart's a stereo<br>It beats for you, so listen close  
>Hear my thoughts in every no-oh-oh-te<br>Make me your radio  
>Turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo<p>

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh to sing along to my stereo<p>

_Van_  
>Let's go!<br>If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox  
>Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk<br>Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops  
>And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop<br>And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me  
>When you have to purchase mad D batteries<br>Appreciate every mixtape your friends make  
>You never know we come and go like on the interstate<p>

I think I finally found a note to make you understand  
>If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hand<br>Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
>You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you<p>

_All_  
>My heart's a stereo<br>It beats for you, so listen close  
>Hear my thoughts in every no-oh-oh-te<br>Make me your radio  
>Turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo<p>

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh to sing along to my stereo<p>

_Jade_  
>I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)<br>Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)  
>I take your hand and hold it closer to mine<br>Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind

_All_  
>My heart's a stereo<br>It beats for you, so listen close  
>Hear my thoughts in every no-oh-oh-te<br>Make me your radio  
>Turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo<p>

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh (Violent Beauty baby!) to sing along to my stereo<p>

Yeah

Shots of confetti rang through the park! It was a magical experience that only few people get to explore. We all cheered on stage as we went backstage. I'm pretty sure we were all tired, as we left for the limo, everyone was dragging their feet. It was night-time, and sleepy time! When we got to our destination, we waved goodbye to everybody and headed up the steps. Our parents had left a note to say that they had gone to a movie and to hold down the fort while they were gone. 'Nough said! I carried Ivette to her room and changed her into her pajamas. I laid her down into her bed and drew the covers over her and kissed her on the forehead. I then rushed to my room and did the same. I quickly went off into dream land and found myself dreaming about Mori. Over and over and over again.

* * *

><p>At least some people know how to get some rest!<p>

Van: *Shoots Ninja with a dart gun*

Me: Vaaan...*Sleeps On Ground*

Van: Ninja dosn't own Ouran or any of the songs mentioned here. Please review and have a good nights rest! *Smiles* Good Night!

Me: *Drools On The Ground*

Van:...*Facepalms*


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't been on in a while! This will be a break form the concert that they just had. So you guys can slow down too from all the craziness. I also want to get some feedback if the Ouran guys are OOC. The next chappy will be a continuation of this one. And after that one will be a chappy on how all of the girls meet. Oh, and Happy Columbus Day to you all! At least, I think it is...anyways. Here is your chappy! Read on!**

**Naiomi: *Cranks Old and Crusty Wheel***

* * *

><p>Five Coincidences<p>

Chapter 9: Our New Enemies Mo and Van's P.O.V.

My head was pounding from the day before! Who knew that a day filled with music could mess up a persons head that badly? As I recovered from my morning migrane, I looked around the black and white pinstriped room and saw a mountain of clothing on the floor. _Must be mine. Van never leaves her stuff lying around._ I thought to myself. I lazily kicked my ass into gear and looked in the mirror hanging from my door to see my reflection. I had on a white tank-top on that said 'Me And My Bed Are Best Friends!' with little pictures of beds circling the words. I looked a little cliché, but they were my pajamas. To me, they looked alright and it's not like anybody was going to see what I was wearing to bed, anyways. I looked down and noticed that I had worn my white sweats to bed, too. My hair was in a very (and I mean VERY) messy ponytail. I really didn't want to mess it up even further, but I really didn't want to listen to my conscience because it always made me do the right thing. Ugh! The white scrunchy in my hand tied my hair back into its clean, and most of all, presentable, self. Van was dreaming deeply, as I could tell by the way she was roughhousing on the bed, so I grabbed my white bunny slippers (come to think of it, I own a lot of white things!) and tippy-toed out of the room! You really didn't want to wake a sleeping Van; for fear that she would bite your head off and sell it to a pack of wolves. Once I was out of my room, the first place I headed to was the kitchen to make myself some coffee. But, as always, Haruhi and Uncle Ranka (he allows me to call him Ranka, too!) were the first ones there. Haruhi was doing dishes and Ranka had his back turned to me reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee, so I went into my super-secret-special ninja mode and snuck on the floor. "Mo, get off the floor. It's dirty." Ranka told me while he was drinking his coffee. Haruhi rolled her eyes like it was the end of the world. I guess I'm not as sneaky as I thought. Huh, well how about that! "Morning people of the kitchen and all who inhabit it!" I chirped like a white person. Haruhi said 'Hi' back to me while Ranka tried to sweep me off my feet into a gigantic hug. I ducked and made my way to the cabinet to get some cereal like nothing even happened. "Mo wait! I just wanted to hug you!" Ranka wailed on the floor while holding out a hand signaling for me to come back. "Haruhi, whatcha doin'?" my curiosity getting the better of me once again. "Making some cupcakes for this afternoon. So, no you cannot have any!" I think I'll be the judge of that! I used my finger to get some frosting and put a dab on Haruhi's nose. Ranka and I laughed while Haruhi wrinkled her nose, but she eventually joined in on the laughter, too. "Haruhi, what are your plans for that day?" Ranka asked in a mysterious tone. "I'm gonna go to the supermarket down the street and then do some laundry. Is that okay?" she asked in a matter-of-factly tone. Ranka nodded his head and then went to get dressed for his shift at the 'Tranny Bar'. I went over to the table, made myself a bowl of cereal, and contemplated what I was gonna do for the day ahead.

After I had finished eating my cereal, I took a shower and washed my hair with green apple smelling shampoo. I was intent on smelling like 'Fred' for a least one day without anyone else telling me otherwise! So, ha! After coming out of the shower, I dried myself off then ventured into my shared room, being very careful not to wake Van up. I rummaged through my closet and managed to find a white t-shirt with skull and crossbones in gold, a white skirt and leggings, and my favorite black converse. I put the items on and examined myself on the mirror. "Looking smexy!" I told myself. I laid out the same thing for Van, but in the opposite color, black. I let my hair out and left the white scrunchy on my arm and brushed out my hair and then blow-dried it to give it that movie-star glow! I ran back living room and plopped myself in front of the TV. and quickly fell asleep. I started dreaming about a pirate revolution in which they take back all their stolen land from the evil robot ninja monkeys! I love my weird dreams! Go pirates!

"Ugh…What the…" I slowly woke up from my slumber and heard crowds of people cheering and whispering. "What the hell?" I mumbled. I looked around for Ranka and Haruhi, but instead, I found two notes.

_Dear Mo,_

_I stepped out for a little bit to go to the supermarket. Don't wake Van up or else…See you when I get back and don't cause any trouble!_

_From,_

_Haruhi_

Well, now I know that the first note was form Haruhi, but who was the second note from? I opened the letter up and read it.

_Dear Mo,_

_I went to work! Don't wake up Van, or else…See you when I get back and don't cause any trouble!_

_From,_

_Ranka!_

At the end of his note were pictures of crudely drawn flowers and stick figures. He should really take an art class. I chuckled then noticed that both of the letters were almost the same, if not, then exactly! 'Cause any trouble' my ass! My attention was soon back on the crowds of people outside, mostly because they were getting louder by the minutes. Didn't these people knew that there was a sleeping girl that could take out a thousand people if woken up. I stretched, crinkled my nose, and then decided to get the mail because it was the least I could do since Haruhi made those cupcakes this morning! I leapt outta the chair and took the mailbox keys with me and ran out of the apartment. Running down the stairs, all I could think about were those delicious cupcakes that were soon to be devoured by yours truly. I made my way over to the mailboxes and unlocked the one that said 'Fujioka'. "Lets see…bills, bills, 'Letters To Charity' letter, more charity, money from mom and dad, and…a payment for our concert!" by the time I finished checking the mail, I was bouncing like a hyper-active nut! I saw Haruhi coming down the block, and then she stopped and made a disgusted face, like one of those 'Why-the-hell-are-you-here?' faces. I turned my head to see what exactly she was looking at. _They _were here. _Why of all days did they have to come today?_ I picked up a rock and threw it at Hikaru. He turned around and I decided to play it off by whistling. "I knew this was an institute for the criminally insane. I just didn't know that you'd be here." he said all smug and smile. "Then why'd you come? Maybe to see me and my awesome bod'." I teased. He had seemed to take it heavy because I could've sworn that I saw a red blush go across his face. "Haruhi, do you actually live here?" asked the boy-lolita. "Oh no. We own the whole thing and just use it on the weekends." I said sarcastically. "That's so cool!" I made my 'Really?" face. _He can't be that gullible! _Tamaki was upset because Haruhi had cursed at him and Kyouya just wanted the whole experience to be over. Mori had his usual, non-readable face on, Honey was looking everywhere in excitement, and the twins were to busy laughing at their 'King' to notice that I had gotten the mail. I sighed and turned around to go back into the apartment unseen. Just then, Haruhi grabbed my shoulder with a doubtful look o her face.

"Forget your keys?" I said bluntly.

"Yeah…" she said dryly.

I took a spare from my pocket and we both started for that stairs, the host club not to far behind. "Listen up! You guys only get a quick one-two peak, understood?" They all nodded in sync, except for Kyouya and Mori. I opened the door and went back to watching my TV. show 'Regular Show'! Whenever I wanted to laugh, this show was the shit! I was trying to get the host club outta my head because I didn't want to be bothered with them on MY day off. But, apparently, Haruhi wasn't gonna let that happen. They had let themselves in and even sat down at our small table. What a bunch of ingrates! She reached for my shoulder and held it roughly. "If I have to deal with them today, so do you!" she grumbled. I'll just leave the expression on her face to you guys, mostly because I was too scared to face her. I jumped up from my happy spot and took a seat next to Tamaki. "Behave you 'Idiot King' or else…!" Tamaki had a puzzled look on his face as to why I said 'or else'. "Haruhiiiiiiiiii, can you lease make us some tea?" I got a 'death glare' and she went to look in some cabinets. I probably shouldn't have ticked her off like that. "Haruhi, we are your guest today. It's only fair that you treat us with a respectful manner, don't you think?" You should have seen her, slamming doors left and right! All of a sudden, some pots fell from their place onto the hard tatami floors! Haruhi wasn't hurt but we were all about to be. "Haruhi, is my daughter okay?" Tamaki cried out in fear. Honey was shocked because Haruhi almost squished the cupcakes. Way to be selfish! "Senpai, I'm fine! Keep your voice down, though. Someone is-" Within minutes, there was a loud thud coming from my room. Then, two doors were slammed! The shower went on for five minutes and the same two doors slammed. You could hear cloths ruffling. "W-What's that?" Hikaru asked. "It sounded like the boggy-man!" yelped Honey. "Haruhi, I'll protect you!" Tamaki said trying to impress her with his knightly cry. "No thank you, Senpai!" Haruhi yelled. I ran into the kitchen and took out a frying pan, waiting for the fun to begin.

_What the hell is going on out there that they have to be so loud? It's only the two of them! What the hell? _Those were the only thoughts going through my head as I changed into my clothing that was laid out for me, probably by Mo. I stomped into the kitchen and saw Haruhi in back of Mo, who was holding a frying pan. And for some strange reason, the host club was here. _Okay, who the hell do I kill first, them or my idiot cousin and sister?_ I went over to Tamaki and grabbed him by the shirt. "Who?" He was shaking by the time I finished my chilling question. "Van, put him down, or else you'll be paying for damages done to Tamaki." Kyouya negotiated, or rather tried to negotiate. "Kyouya, leave me alone! Stop trying to be this big-ass business man here because if you haven't figured it out already, we're fucking poor!" I was basically yelling at him now for the pathetic attempt. The news got to him, but all he did was move those stupid glasses up the bridge of his nose. I let go of Tamaki and sat down next to Honey. That was probably a mistake. "Van, are you okay?" I stared him down, breathed in and out, and then answered him. "Honey, what part of this whole situation makes you ask if I'm okay?" I asked without trying to come off as a complete jerk. I even used hand movements to get my point across. "You let Tama-chan go, so I was just wondering." Okay, I had to give him credit for that part. "No, I'm not fine. People wanna be loud as hell, and I already don't like waking up early on my weekends off. And I'm pretty sure that Haruhi or Mo told you guys to be quiet or something." They all nodded and then that's when it hit me. Karou was here! "It's two o'clock in the afternoon." he pointed out. I got up and went into the kitchen but Mo and Haruhi were blocking my way. "Relax, your lucky they're here or else I woulda killed you on the spot." I said in a genuine way. They eventually moved and I looked in the fridge to see if there was anything that I like in there. Nothing that I particularly wanted was in there because I wasn't a breakfast person. "Haruhi, can I get some money for the corner store?" I asked while she was handing out the tea. "Sure. Here's five dollars. Go do as you please and then come right back." I was leaping with joy when a sudden hand was on mine. "Can I come, too?" I knew that voice it was Karou's! "S-Sure! Let's g-go." I was blushing madly if anyone couldn't notice by now! I told Haruhi that I would be right back and Karou and I left for the corner store. About halfway down, I noticed that it was too quiet. "Why did you want to come with me Karou?" He snapped out of his trance and looked at me with a face. "I asked you why you decided to come with me." He grabbed my hand and he made a mad-dash for the end of the street. When we finally got there, he let go and we started panting like bulls! "What was…that about you…freakin' cheetah?" I said as I was laughing like a nut and panting. "I was in the moment." My heart was racing! Somehow, that stupid grin of his made everything seem okay. "I'm glad that you decided to come with me, Karou. We have to discuss something." Of course I wasn't going to talk about the kiss now, but something else that was on my mind. "Do you see the connection between those two? They are completely oblivious to it." I sighed and kicked a rock. "I know what you mean. Hikaru has never been the one to truly express his feelings to others without blowing a fuse or something. It really worries me on what will happen to him if he doesn't learn how to open up to certain people." Karou shifted his gaze from the sidewalk to the sky. I could tell that he cared for his brother deeply and that he didn't want anything to happen to him. That was the main reason why I liked him. He was pure of heart. "You know, back in America, Mo and I used to like all the same guys, but I eventually gave them to her. That's why she's so open to people and I'm, well, not so open to people." Now my gaze shifted from the sidewalk to my hands. They were fondling with each other very nervously. I've never been this open with anybody in my entire life, not even fully with my sister, my own flesh and blood. And here I am, confessing some of my deepest thoughts to some guy I barley meet a couple of weeks ago. Karou suddenly stopped when we reached the curb. He was staring at some girl on the other side of the street. I didn't think much of it, but she obviously knew who he was because she darted straight for us, or rather him. "Karou, honey! It's me, Yuyu!" I knew this girl! She was in my class, but she was always in front. I only remember her giving me dirty looks, though. They must be misconceptions, though. Karou looked really uncomfortable in his current position. "Hi Yuyu. What are you doing here?" he said without much enthusiasm. "I'm shopping in the commoners' district because they have a book coming out form a bestselling author! Can you believe that in all the places, that it would show up here?" Her voice was like a high-pitched siren! Even I couldn't believe that she talked like that! It had to be fake, like those high-pitched notes that Mariah Carey sang or something. "Karou, who's your little friend?" she asked while moving her fingers up and down his yellow and grey shirt. "She's one of my…good friends. A very good friend." I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks and a fait blush appeared across my face. Apparently, Yuyu saw this and she clenched her teeth and went straight for Karou's mouth! All I could do was watch until their little moment was done. At that point, I really wanted to cry, but my body wouldn't let me. I was just frozen with very mixed emotions. When she finally stopped sucking face with him, she whispered something in his ear, very faintly, but still audible to the ear. "I'll see you tonight, Karou!" Before she even giggled, I walked off. More like speed-walked. My heart was pounding and all I wanted to do was go to the store and get back home so I could cry in my pillow or do something. I wasn't up for crying because once I started, I wouldn't stop myself. Karou quickly caught up to me, though, much to my dismay. "Van, can we please-" I short-stopped and took some deep breaths before talking to him. "Look, can we please just go to the store and back. I've seem to have caught a chill and I just really want to lie down and sleep, okay?" I smiled a fake smile, I wasn't going to let that jerk have one of my genuine smiles that told a person you were really my friend and everything between us was okay. He sighed and continued walking in my direction. The rest of the way was silent and awkward. As we reached home, there were two bikes and a motorcycle chained to the fence outside of the apartment. _What the hell are they doing here?_ I thought to myself. The last thing I needed was more drama than I could handle! I raced up the steps, forgetting that Karou was behind me and swung the door open.

"What's poppin'?" Jade said. Her shirt was yellow with the words 'I heart Veggies!' going across it. It matched her green skinny jeans and yellow flats with rhinestones. Jade's hair was tied into a ponytail.

"Did you bring back any candy?" Ivette asked while trying to steal the bag away from me. She wore a simple V-neck, red dress that came down to her knees and had on 'little-boo peep' cherry red shoes. There was a clip in her hair that resembled a lemon.

"Can I set up the 'Just Dance' game on your WII?" Naiomi asked, waving the CD in my face. She wore really short-shorts, a black tank-top underneath a mini bikers jacket and a pair of gray high-tops. Her hair was let out and a little frizzy.

"What the hell, you guys! I told you to come later, like at night or something. Shit!" I stormed off into my room, making sure that I locked the door behind me. I dived straight for my pillow, partly wanting to die and partly wanting to forget this whole day, but sadly, even I knew that my wish wasn't going to happen that easily.

"Randomness!" I exclaimed. The others looked at me like I had four heads or something. "Are you on high or something?" Naiomi asked. "Naiomi, why do dogs bark?" She had a puzzled look on her face. "I don't really know why. I guess it just happened because Jesus said so or something." She looked at the window and then looked back at me. "That's not true." Kyouya said, trying to show off his smartitude. "Then you tell us why Kyouya. Since you obviously know anything that anything!" Jade shot back. She go up and went into the living room I was really bored with dogs and decided to change the subject. "Haruhi, can I have a cupcake _now_?" I asked, exaggerating my mock-starvation. Before she could answer me, Jade came out of the living room and was carrying a pair of scissors. She looked really crossed! "I am going to kill him!" She flung the scissors halfway across the room and they went straight in to the wall. Hell, they almost landed on Haruhi with a direct hit! "Haruhi! Is my darling daughter okay?" Tamaki went over to Haruhi and was spinning her around and shaking her like a freaking rag doll! "Jade, calm down! And Tamaki put Haruhi down! She's not a rag doll!" I screamed. Hikaru and Karou were doubled-over in laughter and Kyouya didn't seem to care. Mori and Honey were escorted into the living room by Ivette and Naiomi. "Come on guys! Let's go play on the WII while Jade has her temper tantrum." Naiomi scurried them into the living room. Jade removed the scissors from the wall and picked up one of the flowers from the windowsill. "When I get my hands on him! Oh, he better hope that he doesn't run into me here in Japan!" Jade started cutting off bits and pieces of the flower petals. "I planted that last week." I said weakly and still shaking form the initial shock. The one's still left in the room were staring at her like she was holding a gun. "What the fuck do you want?" she barked. "Nothing, oh nothing!" We sweat-dropped. My stomach decided to choose this moment to start grumbling, so I skipped over to Haruhi, who was still being engulfed in Tamaki's hug of death. "Tamaki, let go of my cousin. I have to speak with her." Tamaki put Haruhi down very gently, making sure that she wasn't injured or anything. Like that could ever happen. Haruhi was recomposing herself after her 'Senpai' swept her of her feet in an effort to 'save' her.

"Hey Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you make us something to eat, please?"

"Well, I would have to go back to the supermarket you know?"

"We can wait!"

Tamaki and the twins were whining or something because they wanted to ask Haruhi and get the same reaction. What does Hikaru...err…_they_ see in her. What am I talking about, Haruhi is a dude magnet! And why the hell would I care if Hikaru sorta kinda saw something in Haruhi. Never mind that. "Haruhi, can we come with you to the commoners' supermarket?" Hikaru asked, letting his curiosity getting the better of him. "Ugh, fine, alright. Go wait downstairs." Naiomi, Mori, Honey, and Ivette came from the living room sweating buckets because they were dancing to 'Evacuate The Dance Floor" by Cascada and asked what they missed out on. "We're going to the supermarket. Are you guys coming?" They nodded their heads and headed out the front door of the apartment. I was on my way out when I noticed that Tamaki and Haruhi had stayed behind. "Hey, let's go. We don't have all day." Tamaki said that he wanted to pay his respects to Haruhi's mother, so I just went downstairs. Jade still had the 'Scissors of Death' in her hands, so I was avoiding her for the time being. Suddenly, the thought dawned on me. _Where's Van?_ Out of nowhere, a pair of hands were placed on my shoulders, shaking my whole body violently back and forth. "How could you forget your own sister? Your own flesh and blood?" Ranka was practically yelling at me as he raced up the stairs. The boys were curious as to who this guy was. "I knew you were attracting stalkers to your home!" shouted Hikaru. "They're only coming because you're here, ya turd!" I spat back. Ranka stopped in the doorway, appalled by the image that lay before him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it! Will Karou ever express his true feelings to Van? What is Jade pissed about and why? Does this sound like one of those soap operas on t.v.? All of these questions and more will be answered in the next 'Five Coincidences' Until then, review and see oyu later! Ninja out! *Throws Smoke Bomb*<strong>

**Van and Mo: Stop using that piece of shit you damn monkey!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Sory I haven't updated in a whle. I've been busy with school and and this dam snow in october crap! Please don't be mad at me! And I don't think I used unigraphs in this one, so you can imagine how happy i am! Like, super happy! Please review and add to story alert/update and/or author updtae/alert. I would greatly appreciate it! Now read on! Also, I don't own Ouran or any other company name mentioned in this chappy! Only my characters!

Now read on my pretties, read on!

Jade: *CrAnKs WhEeL* Dam, this thing is loud as hell!

* * *

><p>Five Coincidences<p>

Chapter 10: Caution: Love! Mo's P.O.V.

"Hey Ranka," I shouted. "What's going on up there?" I raced up the steps to see what all the hullaballoo was about and I was just as mortified as Ranka. I looked at Tamaki's awkward position on top of Haruhi and I knew about half of the thoughts that were going through his head. _Tamaki, you idiot! You picked the worst day to die!_ Ranka made his way over to his darling daughter, only to greet Tamaki with a hand pummeling him head-first into the wall! "He hit pretty hard…" Haruhi was shocked and puzzled as to what just happened. Though, I'm not sure which one was more shocking. Ranka's strength or Tamaki's idiocy? "Ranka! What the hell?" I shouted. "It's not ladylike to shout, Mohini." Why did he just use my first name? It must be important, so let me just shut my trap. "Haruhi, my arm is very sore. I fell like I just had to go hand to hand with a ferocious beast." Ranka was rubbing his arm and requested some tea and with that, Tamaki jolted upwards and began running about frantically with a teapot.

"Mo, hurry up! Haruhi's father needs his tea!"

"I'm not getting involved just yet. I wanna see how all this shit plays out." I snickered

Ranka moved from Haruhi's side and laid Tamaki down on the floor with the bottom of his foot. "I seem to have caught a pest in my home! It seems to be a young man. Tell me, sir, are you a pedophile or a stalker because I'll-" Haruhi began arguing with Ranka at that point, but as suspected, Ranka was busy in his own little world filled with lies and deceit. "Hey, Karou, check it out! The person we passed downstairs is actually Haruhi's father!" I turned around and lowered my gaze towards the two orange-haired devils at the door. "Hikaru, Karou, help me out here!" Tamaki pleaded. That was his one mistake, asking those two goofballs for help.

"Hi, Mr.! We're the Hitachiian brothers. Nice to meet you!" They said in perfect unison. "Sorry 'bout the boss here, we had no idea that he was going to such great lengths to impress Haruhi." Hikaru added

"Although we've meet a lot of people, you're the first transvestite that we've ever meet. So you were finally trying to put the moves on Haruhi, hey boss?"

"Don't worry, though! He's fooled around more ladies than he can count!" Karou finished

"So, he likes to fool around, huh?" Ranka suddenly had, like; thousands of lightning bolts appear behind him.

"Oh yeah! He's a real ladies man" Hikaru said in a sort of jealous tone.

Tamaki suddenly removed himself from Ranka's foot so he could jump to his own defense. "I'm not a ladies man I really care about Haruhi as if she were my own daughter!" _Is he finally confessing his love?_ At that moment, Ranka realized something, Tamaki was an idiot. After fifteen minutes of getting everybody inside and settled, Ranka had a pretty good idea of what was going on. "Ah, so you guys are the Host Club that I've been hearing so much about!" Ranka beamed. "You don't have to be so happy about that, you know?" Jade spat while cutting the flower petals off the rose that I had to plant because Haruhi didn't want to help me! "Your only problem is that you're pissed with somebody." Kyouya inquired. Jade mimicked him underneath her breath, her gaze still focused on the flower. "Mitskuni, could you pass me my purse please?" Honey jumped up at the opportunity and raced into the living room. Apparently, Kyouya was calling our house to 'report' to Ranka on just about everything that was going on at the club.

"Mohini! Why did you leave your sister all alone?"

"Because she fell asleep because someone pissed her off! Any more questions?"

Ranka simmered down because he had just heard something bump into a wall, followed by an 'Ow!' Van came from the hallways and collided with another wall. "Ow!" At that point she was starting to cry a little and was rubbing her eyes. She sat down and rested her head on Ranka's lap and fell back to sleep. "Van, where are you glasses?" Van shifted a little and then tried to answer the question. "…sleep with…and they fell…then I woke up…was running into walls." Van drifted back to sleep and left Ranka a little confused. "She went to sleep with them on and they fell out when she was asleep. Then, when she woke up, she couldn't find them and was running into walls." Jade answered as if it was the most obvious answer in the whole wide world. "That seems like the right answer to me. So, Haruhi, are you going to the store again?" Haruhi was shaking with anger.

"Dad! Why didn't you tell me you were getting calls from Kyouya?"

"Because you never tell me anything about school! Ranka said in his dotting voice.

"That's because I don't want to!"

"Now Haruhi, you want to know what you problem is?"

"What?..."

"You're cute even when your angry!" Ranka said in his almost fan girl voice.

Haruhi got up and started for the door. "Haruhi, wait! Where are you going?" argued Ranka. "I'm going to the store without the rest of you. Twins, lets go." Hikaru and Karou got up thinking that she was talking to them. "Ha ha, losers. I guess we all know who the favorite is now!" Hikaru said. "Takes one to know one! She meant me and Van, you dumbass!" Van shifted her head and sluggishly got up from her position on Ranka. "We'll be right back." she said in her usual quiet monotone voice. As we headed out the door, I noticed someone trying to steal Naiomi's motorcycle. "Hey, you! Leave that alone!" The person shot up, turned around, and ran away faster than a lighting bolt. I ran to Naiomi's bike to see if anything was missing. The bike was making this whirring noise and then it backed up into our neighbor's fence. _Crash!_ Naiomi was the first to come outside and inspect the damage on her motorcycle. "What the hell happened out here?" I could tell she was very confused by the look on her face. "Someone was messing with your bike and I guess they put it in reverse." Naiomi looked back on the bike and sighed. "I guess I'm gonna have to take it into the shop tomorrow and fix it myself. There goes my Sunday off." I helped Naiomi heave the bike into the community storage unit and called for a pick-up truck. "They'll be here in twenty minutes, so be on the lookout, okay?" She nodded and headed back up into the apartment. "We better get going. The store closes early today." Haruhi advised. We walked down the street, unbeknownst to us that we were being followed.

Karou's P.O.V.

I still couldn't shake what happened earlier. Van was so depressed that she couldn't even look at me. I feel awful. "Boss, come out of the corner." I yelled. Tamaki was still upset that Ranka hated him. "Sorry about Haruhi, boys. She's just so independent know that Kotoko died. She took on all the chores by herself and won't even let me interfere with school or work. But, I'm glad that you're around. Since she's found you, she's learned to enjoy life and live each and everyday to the fullest. Now, the same can't be said about Mo and Van. Mo is too stubborn and Van needs to learn to reach out to people. But, we'll save that for another day." What Ranka said was true. Mo was stubborn, but Van was always so self reserved. I really want to get to know her better. But, I can't do that if she's mad at me. I snapped out of my thought when Hikaru nudged me on the shoulder. "Are you okay? What happened to you out there earlier with Van?" He whispered in my ear. I forced a smile on my face and whispered back to him. "Nothing happened between us, dude. I'm perfectly fine." As expected, Hikaru brushed it off without giving it a second thought. I wasn't mad at him, but I wished that he would pay a little bit more attention. "Enough talk boys. How about we play a little game?" Ranka said in a creepy voice. What did we get ourselves into?

Mo's P.O.V.

We arrived at the supermarket just in time! The place was packed with people, so Haruhi suggested that we split up. I took Van's hand, as she was still tired and I didn't want my baby sister to get lost. Ha ha, I said baby sister! Don't judge me! We browsed the aisles to see if there was anything good to eat. Van stopped me so that we could pick up some Entenmanns cookies. (A/N These cookies are awesome! Me and my friend went through about three boxes last weekend!) We jogged around the corner and picked up a family sized box of Oreo cookies. "Are we going back to find Haruhi now?" I turned around and saw Van yawning. Wow, I guess she was really tired. "Yeah, let's go back and find her." I took lead and strolled to the meat section to find Haruhi. "Hey Haruhi! We found-" Tamaki was next to her, looking rather childish if you ask me. _I guess Haruhi found her superman, but what about the rest of us?_ I was snapped outta my thoughts when someone bumped into me. "Hey, watch where you're going next time buddy!" I fumed. "You don't have to be so thick-headed about it. It was only an accident!" I recognized this voice. It was only Hikaru. "Oh, then sorry." I took the object that was in his hand and dread it out loud. "Instant coffee. You drink this stuff?" He nodded. "Haruhi introduced it to us. Apparently, it is the new, official drink of the Host Club." I couldn't help but laugh! It was so bad that I was holding my sides! Once I calmed down, I 1looked at Hikaru's confused face. "Weird." I stuck to my guns and replied back. "I might be weird, but at least I'm not going around and labeling things as an important…thingy-majiggy!" Hikaru left me there to go find Karou, who took off a little while ago. Van went to go pay for her items and I did the same. A couple of minutes later, we were all back at the house, enjoy the stew pot that Haruhi made. Jade, Ivette, and Naiomi left a note saying that they would meet up with us at school on Monday and that they didn't want to deal with the Host Club after they got back from the supermarket. I sighed and went into the kitchen to get a soda. "You tired, too?" I turned around to see Hikaru facing me. "Yeah. And you?" He moved a little closer. "Just a little." He put his arm around my waist and whispered something in my ear. "Have you fallen for me yet?" The heat that was rising to my cheeks quickly went back down, or, at least they tried to. "N-Not in the least, Hitachiin!" I stammered over my words like a lost child. He nibbled on my ear, playing with it. _Just push him off! After all, you don't like him anyway…but he could like you. What are you saying! What is going on with me? _I snapped out of my thoughts when Hikaru pulled himself away from me. He got close to my face and replied to me in his sneaky voice. "You've definitely fallen for me." he smirked. "I have not! Now get outta my way!" I shoved him aside and sat down next to Van. "Here, drink this!" I mock-ordered her. "But, you already started drinking this." she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "We're identical twins. It doesn't matter." She thought about it for a minute and drank the soda without hesitation. Part of me couldn't wait for school! And that was the truth!

* * *

><p>How did you guys like it? Leave it in the reviews, please! Also, the next chappy will be on how the girls meet, so can you also leave you choice of two songs in your reviews? The two songs that I like the most will be fetured in the next chappy along with the username or something (sorry, i forget what the name thingy is called) So yeah. Oh, and Happy Halloween! *Releases bats and makes snaeky getaway*<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Happy Holla Days and Merry Christmas! I know I haven't been updating as much as I should, so please forgive me! I have been very busy with school and my other family memebers wanna use the only commputor that we have every waking moment! But, you would never believe what I got for Christmas? My very. Own. Laptop! Know I can update whenever I want to, so expect some updates next year. I'm going to put this chapter out as a preiview for what's to come! So, next year, there'll be more laughs, more romance, and more of the minor characters that I don't usually include! So, without further ado, here is chapter 11 yall!

*Does a dramatic finger point and and cranks the whell with the other hand*

Darlings, I don't own Ouran, any of the music, and I'm sorry if you take any offense to any of the Indian stuff that I put in the story. It was just a small filler. But, I do own my characters, the high-jinks that happen in the story and the romance that happens along the way!

Now read!

* * *

><p>Five Coincidences<p>

Chapter 11: And This Is How We Meet… Rotating P.O.V.'s

Naiomi's P.O.V.

_Why is it that every time I go to English that I fall asleep? Whatever, there are only five more minutes in the period anyway. Maybe I should go over to the Host Club and catch up on my missed homework._ My inner thoughts were being thrown at me like a soft ball back in New York. So many things had happened this past week that made me either want to blow myself up or just stay home for a day. Or a year. Or, you know what, for my whole entire life! I sat up from my short nap and looked over my shoulder to see about ten or more girls surrounding Mori. He looked at my with that look of dread and I just smirked and winked at him. He gave me a sly look, then returned to the stoic look that he had on his face so that the 'ladies' wouldn't get suspicious. I packed up my binder and got my iPod out of my left pocket. How come every time I wear these red skinny jeans, my thighs always feel like they're going to explode? I put the headphones into my ears and started listening to 'If I Die Young', the remake from Lauren Alaina. If you ask me, she should've won American Idol. Humph! The classic hooks in the songs took me away to another dimension, that is, until, my right pocket started vibrating! I scrambled to get the headphones out and put the song on hold. I took out my phone to read the texts.

To: Naiomi

From: Mo

'Hey! You 'member the other day when we were all at Haruhi's house?'

'Yeh?'

'Did Van look upset 2 u?'

Yeh. It wus kinda obvious. If u know wat I mean.'

'Should I confront her 'bout it?'

'Come on, now. U and I both know that she's not gonna say a thing 'bout it! Don't waste ur breath.'

'Ur rite. She'll tell me when she's readi…'

'Gud! So…wat do u think of Hikaru?'

'This conversation is over! Good-bye!'

'Bye, babes! ^-^'

Right when I finished my conversation with Mo, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Mori. A bunch of shivers went down my spine because it was the first time he had really toward over me. When we stood together, we were basically the same height, and if not, then he was just a little bit taller. "What is it?" I asked with caution. He motioned his head at the door. "Time to go." I looked at the clock and realized that I must've missed the bell's ringing. "Okay. Thanks." I smiled up at him, but then something etched its way into the corner of my mind as I grabbed my things to leave the classroom. Why did Mori wait for me instead of going ahead? I'll come back to it later. I have to meet Ivette at the Host Club today, anyway.

Van's P.O.V.

I really want to slap myself right now! We get the whole period to ourselves in the library and I can't even concentrate on my book! Usually, the noise in the library doesn't bother me and I'm able to subdue the noise within minutes. But, something is preventing me from doing so. What is it? Well, the period's over anyway, and it's not like I can go back in time and change anything. "Mo, get off your phone. I have to pay for all the minutes you use. Not just yours, but mine, too." Unfortunately, that was the agreement between Mo and I. She would use her share of the money that we got from our parents to get food and such, and I would use mine to pay for phone bills and to help out with Haruhi and her dad's bills. I didn't mind, but Mo has been going phone crazy all week. "Calm down, Van. I'm almost done. Sheesh! You're such a worry-wart!" I thumped her on the back of the head then I went to go find Haruhi. Dammit! She's sitting next to Hikaru and Karou. I didn't really care about Hikaru, but he would start bothering me when Mo wasn't around, and Karou, well, I don't really think that we're on speaking terms since what happened during their visit over the weekend. I thought about asking Mo to come with me, but I didn't need her and Hikaru to start their arguing, or what I like to call, lover's quarrel. I skipped over to Haruhi and placed my hands over her eyes. "Mo, get off of me." She said in an annoyed tone. "How come you can tell those apart but not us?" I complained. "Oh. Sorry, Van, It's just, Mo usually does that to me. Since you're here, what do you want?" I took a step back and scratched my head and answered Haruhi. "What are you doing afterschool today?" Haruhi looked at me with a look of regret in her eyes. "I have to go to the Host Club today." Wow. She sounded really upset in that last part. "Well, I'm bored. So, I guess I'm coming. Besides, Ranka isn't home until, six." Haruhi nodded her head and that's when the real fun began. "Hey Van, wanna play bloody knuckles?" Hikaru asked me. "Fine." We started hitting our knuckles against each other's and that only ended up with Hikaru getting punched square in the face by accident. Mo just so happened to stroll over when she saw Hikaru get pummeled to the ground.

"So, all those years of molesting girls have finally caught up to you, huh? Van's the one that got away because some scrawny dude couldn't take a blow to the face after fifteen years of fighting off girl's attacks to violate them in inappropriate ways."

"No. That's not it at all. I saw you coming so I just had to knock kill myself. Of course, god told me that he didn't make angels, so he told me to tell you that 'Meg' from 'Family Guy' knows what it's like to be a man."

"Look you freakin' carrot stick! I'll break your bones and twist your limbs!"

"Not before I call the cops for pre-meditated murder. Karou, get me the kitchen knife and a phone!"

I could not believe what I was hearing! My sister and this idiot's brother going at it like some savage animals! Well, there is only one way to stop this, and it looks like I'm going you have to do it. "You know, your lover's quarrels are taking a toll on my overall health." By now the two had stopped fighting and stared at me like I had four heads. "We are NOT having a lover's quarrel!" they said at the same time. I smirked and walked in their general direction. "I don't know. You guys can be seen fighting almost every day. I think this is the begging of a beautiful friendship. Or romance. Tu romantica es muy, how do you say, interesante! Si?" Okay, I just started an all-out attack on myself and was now endangering my life! I was racing down the hallways to get to the safety of the Host Club as Mo and Hikaru were chasing, yelling out death threats and throwing various objects at me. I could see the club's doors in sight as reached out to grab them.

Jade's P.O.V.

BOOM! CRASH! BANG! I looked up from my ipad and saw my two idiots and Karou's idiot brother on the floor. "What the hell you guys? Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Apparently, that was a stupid question because they were all laughing. I pushed up my glasses and tried to hold onto the stern look on my face, but I just ended up laughing, too. Ivette, Naiomi, Mori, and Honey walked in and saw us laughing and soon enough, Ivette and Naiomi started cracking up at the scene that lay before their eyes. After twenty minutes of laughing and crying, we all sat down in random chairs and started drinking soda while the host's had their meeting. They came out of the back room after a couple of minutes and stood in front of us. "Yes?" I asked, just a little bit annoyed. "We were all talking and we wanted to know how you rag-tag group of misfits became friends." Tamaki said in a voice that made me want to kick his ass in! "If you really want to know, then tell Kyouya to say please." All eyes turned to Kyouya as he sighed. "Jade, can you please tell us how you and your idiots meet?" he said in his most sarcastic voice ever. "Hey! We are NOT idiots!" the others roared. "No, it's okay you guys. I'll tell you the story. Gather 'round everybody, it's story time!"

Flashback Ivette's P.O.V.

_I can't believe that I broke another set of sticks! This has got to be the seventh pair that I've gone through this month!_ I rushed over to my closet and got a box down from the top shelf using my step stool. Why am I so short? Whatever. At least I still have my dignity. I dig through my closet to find a pinkish colored shirt that has cream writing on it that reads 'Mess With Me! Go Ahead! I Dare You!' I found some white overalls that looked faded, so it gave me that edgy look that I wanted and decided to finish the look off with black shoes. I ran over to the mirror and decided to put my hair into pony-tails, mostly because I'd look cute in them anyway! I raced over to my bed stand and checked the clock. _Six-Thirty_. Okay, school starts at seven and it takes about twenty minutes to get to the school. I grabbed a pair of drum sticks out of my bed stand's drawer and head out of my room door. "Mom, Dad! I'm gone!" No answer. What else was I to expect. I hate it when they fight! They always forget that there is someone else who lives here, like, I don't know, their only daughter! But, it's cool. I got more important stuff to do than worry about my parents worrying. They always make-up, somewhat. As I headed through the door, I saw my cousin standing there, drinking a soda, in the morning. "Why are drinking that? It's six-thirty-five in the morning." Naiomi just walks on. She's so pretty! She wore a white tank top and a blue hoodie over it. Her black skinnies weren't bad either. And where did she get those shoes? They had to be the new Nikes that were on sale about a week ago. She had let her hair go down today, which meant something was wrong. "What are you staring at?" I snapped out of my possessive trance and look up at her. For my younger cousin, she sure was tall! "Nothing, you just look really pretty today!" She laughed a little before I asked why. "I'm laughing because I think about how people say that to a person and they go 'So I was ugly yesterday?' It just makes me want to die laughing, you know?" I thought about it for a second then spoke. "Then maybe I should say that everyday then." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. Naiomi shoved my playfully and we continued our walk to school. Very peacefully.

Mo's P.O.V.

"Mom, if you don't stop trying to dress us up, we're going to be late on our first day of school!" Why did our parents always have to do this? Every time we went to a new school, they would always dress us up like we were in business school. That was our one way ticket to nerdom! But not this time! I packed some extra cloths in our book bags along with a comb and a brush so we could redo our hair. "Mohini, stand still! Your hair needs to be pinned in place!" my mother yelled. "Why can't you be more like Vanaja, I don't know why. How are you two even identical?" I rolled my eyes as my mother gave me a cynical look. Van sat in the corner of the room looking down at her hands. If our parents weren't Indian, then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess! I specifically remember the day our parents had signed us up for this school. I had playing the guitar my whole life and Van had been singing since her days in the shower and dancing since she could walk. She taught me the basics, too. Just so I wouldn't be left out. Van is like my whole world sometimes. As soon as our parents had heard of this 'magnificent school for the musically gifted' they signed us up right away. On record, the worst day of my life. "Mom, you do realize that we are going to L.A. Arts. This school focuses on singing, dancing, music, and fine arts. You dressing us up like rag dolls aren't doing us any good!" My mother took a step back and sighed heavily. "You're right! Ramadi, get more cultural scarves!" Oh, that's it. I took Van by the hand, grabbed our skateboards, and ran out the house! We ran and ran and ran. We ran until we couldn't run anymore. As soon as we were at a reasonable distance from our home, I dragged Van into the nearest Mc Donalds and changed in the dressing rooms. Our outfits were basically the same. We wore black Aeropostale shirts, black shorts with black fishnet stockings underneath, and black sneakers that we had bought the day before. I decided that we should put our hair into a ponytail, since we didn't want to look like all the bimbos at school who had their hair down on the first day of school. As we neared the school, Van was tugging on my shirt. "What's up?" she got close to my ear and whispered. "Thank you." was her simple response. I gave a slight nod and continued on to the school.

Jade's P.O.V.

"Bye dad." My father waved to me as I exited the house. I carried my piano in its case as I turned left the house. I still can't believe that she died. She was terminally ill though. _Oh mom, the school year is going to be tougher with you here then when you were here _I thought to myself. I decided to take a new spin on life this year and try to make the best out of my family's recent tragedy. My clothing choice was different to, as of recent. I had worn a green shirt that bought out my curves, a pink skirt with brown leggings underneath and a blue heart shaped belt, and brown boots with a small heal. My hair was pulled back by a white turquoise headband, one that really bought out the red in my hair. I never really liked my hair color, for one you could only see it at night due to my hair color being midnight red. But, as soon as I learned that I had inherited it from my mother only after she died, I was extremely happy and proud! As I arrived at the school, I saw four other girls. We all stopped about midway and just stared at each other. I don't know why, but we just did. My instinct told me that they were nobodies, but for some reason, I was straying away from that same reason that I promised myself that I would stick to. It was too weird for me. In the end, we all just walked away from each other. But, I had a feeling that we would all meet up again, I just don't know where. I raced down the hallways to find my first class: band. In actuality, I took this class on a limb, hoping that I would get the chance to start a band, too. As soon as I arrived at the classroom, I made my way to the front of the classroom. I took out my laptop and started finding bits and pieces of the girls from earlier. Now, usually I'm able to find anything on anybody, but these girl's pictures weren't showing up for some strange reason. I exited out of the programs and looked at the class with displeasure. There were kids throwing paper wads across the room to each other and other kids were talking like they were from the hood or something. Maybe signing up for this class was a mistake. I put my head down on the desk and as the bell rang, the teacher came in and started taking role call. "Good morning, class. My name is Mrs. Juniper and you are in Starter Band Class 101. Today is our first day back so you are going to get into groups that you will be in for the rest of the year. So, I suggest you choose carefully." The whole class erupted into chaos. The race to find partners was on. "Oh, and you may only get into groups of five, so nothing over or under five!" This teacher was really getting on my nerves now. I sat in my chair and looked around and spotted the taller girl from earlier with the smaller girl. I turned around and started freaking out! I can't do this! I've never been good in groups! NEVER! Maybe I should just accept the big fat F+ that's coming my way. As I fumbled with my glasses, I heard footsteps coming my way. Then, they stopped. I turned around and saw the two girls standing there. The smaller one looked like a happy rabbit while the other, taller girl was rubbing the back of her neck. "Um…we don't have partners yet. So we were wondering, you wanna partner up or something. You looked really freaked out and stuff, plus I think we could both use a little push in the general direction." so she can talk. I got up and pushed up my glasses. "I'm sure we can work something out." The two girls laughed at me like I had five heads! "What's so funny?" I asked dumbfounded. "You don't have to be so professional around friends. Don't sweet! This'll be a piece of cake!" said the taller one. "Okay class! Please have your groups ready so I can write them down." She took a list of groups down and then our group came. "Ladies, where is the rest of your group?" I was about to answer, when those twins from earlier burst through the door! "You're late. Ladies, what's your excuse?" The poor things looked horrified as the teacher asked them the question. "They're with us!" shouted the small girl. "Oh, then what's the name of your group?" If you thought the three of us were at a loss for words then, you should've seen the look on our faces! As we searched for words to fill our mouths, we heard a voice. "Violent Beauty." The younger sister spoke! I imagined that she was quiet, but I never imagined that she would talk. Maybe, just maybe she's taking a chance with this band thing. "So, your group, which consists of Naiomi Scoot, Ivette Grint, Mohini Piyo, Vanaja Piyo, and Jadeyn Macey, is named 'Violent Beauty'?" We all nodded and took a quick look at each other. So this was our band. Interesting.

Naiomi's P.O.V.

"Guy's maybe if we just take it from the top. Just one more time." Our first job as a group was to have a song that was playable by tomorrow. TOMORROW! This teacher has got to crazy if she wants us to write a song, filled with classic pop hooks and a smooth bridge, by tomorrow! "Are you sure we can do this. We barely know each other and we are getting off to a bad start." Jade said with a sigh. As much as I hate to admit it, she's right. "Everybody, instruments down." I put my drumsticks down and made a circle of desks. I sat down in one of them and motioned them to sit. "Okay guys. Well, my name is Naiomi and I play the drums. I enjoy long walks on the beach and dressing up like a pretty princess." The others laughed at my psycho sense of humor. "Nah, but seriously. I like hardcore music and going to the beach just to kick sand in people's faces." There was another round of laughter and then it was onto Jade. "Hello. My name is Jadeyn, but please, call me Jade, and I play the piano. I can look up information on any person, anywhere, at any time using my laptop. I also get pissed very easily under the right circumstances and can outwit just about anybody, except my friends." We looked to Jade as to where we all stood in terms of friends. "Oh. I count you guys as my friends. That is until you screw me over." I laughed at the darkness in her eyes. The others chuckled to themselves because they liked her spunk. "My turn, my turn! My name is Mohini, but please call me Mo. I play the electric guitar and can sing and dance a little. I like the color black and am the older of me and my sister, though I might not seem like it for reasons unknown. I like apple pie and cinnamon buns!" We all clapped and then turned to Ivette. "Guess it's my turn. My name is Ivette and I play the bass. I've been doing karate for about a good two years now and my cousin, Naiomi has been doing judo and karate for three years." The other girls gasped when they figured out that Ivette and I were cousins." The crazy thing is that she's older than me." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "Talk about irony." Mo said with a smirk and a laugh. "Let me finish. Let's see, I like cake and occasionally brake my strings, so sorry for any future reference." Mo gave Ivette a giant bear hug and squeezed her cheeks. "Don't worry, little thang! We will always love you!" Ivette was giggling at Mo's lovey-dovey routine. All eyes were on Van now. "So…my name is Van. I sing and dance extremely well and I can play the acoustic guitar very well, along with a bunch of other instruments. I also like the color black, but my sweet tooth lies within chocolate-chip cookies and chocolate cake, like the kind you would get from red lobster." I stood up and gave Van a round of applause. I kind of guessed that she was quiet one, so I wanted to boost her confidence by letting her know that we were listening and not just throwing her to her side. The other girls, including Mo, also clapped. Van gave us a warm smile. "Oh, and please call me Van instead of Vanaja. I have nothing against the name, I just don't like to be called that," this time we play through our mistakes and pick back up on the next measure." I started timing of the music on my sheet and then we started to actually play.

Louder

Mo

Louder, louder, louder, louder

Van

I'm staring out, of my window, and the rain is pouring down

When you left, I was so low, but I'm not 'gonna drown

I don't need no shoulder

Mo

Oh, ohhhhh

Van

I'm 'gonna be a soldier

Mo

Oh, ohhhhh

Van

I just 'wanna feel something I don't understand

I'm just 'gonna run right through the rain

I'm just 'gonna dance right through the pain

I just 'wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum

Let my heart speak louder than my, heart speak louder than my head

Mo

Head, head, head

Van

Heart beat louder than my head

Mo

Head, head, head

Van

Heart speak louder

'Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum

Let my heart beat louder

Let my heart speak louder than my head

I, I am over, overthinking, of how to get you back

I'm, checking out, for the weekend

And I ain't going back

I'm don't need no shoulder

Oh

Mo

Oh, ohhhhh

Van

I'm 'gonna be a soldier

Mo

Oh, ohhhhh

Van

I just 'wanna feel something I don't understand

I'm just 'gonna run right through the rain

I'm just 'gonna dance right through the pain

I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum

Let my heart beat louder

Let my heart speak louder than my head

Mo

Head, head, head

Van

Heart beat louder than my head

Mo

Head, head, head

Hey

Van

Heart speak louder

'Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum

Let my heart beat louder

Let my heart speak louder than my head

Jade

Oh, letting go

Ya it feels so good, so right

Oh, all I know

Is that I let my heart beat

Heart speak louder than my, louder than my

Heart beat, heart speak, louder than my, louder than my

Mo

Yeah

Jade

Heart beat, heart speak, louder than my, louder than my

Mo

Woah

Jade

Louder, louder, louder, louder

Van

I'm just 'gonna run right through the rain

I'm just 'gonna dance right through the pain

Mo

Dance right through the pain

Woah

Van

I just 'wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum

Let my heart beat louder

Let my heart speak louder than my head

Yeah

Mo

Head, head, head

Van

Heart beat louder than my head

Mo

Head, head, head

Woah

Van

Heart speak louder 'wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum

Let my heart beat louder

Let my heart speak louder than my head

Van's P.O.V

That sounded like heaven! As soon as we stopped playing, we immediately formed a group hug. "Van, I still can't believe you wrote that! It was amazing!" Naiomi said as she held my hands. "I had some help from Mo, too. She told me to write from my heart." We packed up our instruments with only one more thing to discuss: our manager. "Guys, I don't want to have to look for another band member. We work well together and besides, we just have that thing that lets us be us." Jade said in a voice that made you know she was speaking form the heart. "I agree. So why don't you be our manager. You seem to be the most level headed out of all of us." Naiomi chimed in, too. "Yeah! Plus, you have a laptop and glasses." We all stared at Naiomi before laughing like nuts! "Okay. I'll do it! Say hello to your new manager girls!"

End Flashback

Jade's P.O.V.

After I finished explaining the story, the entire Host Club, except for Kyouya, Haruhi, and Mori, were in tears. "That's such a moving story! It just brings us to tears!" the twins said in unison. "Well, I wouldn't say it brings one to tears, per say." I interrupted. "It was such a beautiful tale of how five lovely girls were at odds with each other came to find each other in destiny's arms. What a riveting story filled with romance, music, and friendship." Tamaki was making poses like he was on a TV. drama. "Tamaki, you're annoying. Shut up for once." Tamaki went into his 'Emo Corner' and started ripping up paper. "Drama King. Kyouya, I'm going home. Are we done for the day?" Haruhi asked.

"Almost. Jade?"

"Yes Lord of the Glasses?"

"For the last time, that's not my name. Will you please do a small performance for us here at the Host Club?" The others looked at Kyouya like he was a madman. "Kyouya, Jade never does performances here and you asking isn't going to change her mind!" shouted Naiomi. "Actually, I'll do it" I answered nonchalantly.

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p>What was Mori thinking about when he was waiting for Naiomi? Will the others ever figure out why Van is avoiding Karou? Why in the name of bejesus did Jade accept the performace from Kyouya? All this and more will be answered after New Year's in 2012! Until then, see you next time.<p>

Mo: Hey, lets go caroling ove at Ninja's house!

Others: Yeah!

Ninjagirl: Bye guys! Hey don't you dare go to my house! *Starts to set traps at my doorsteps* Crap they're coming! Bye guys and have a better New Year's than me! O.o


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys! For some reason, my older twin sister is gonna be my manager for some strange reason, so I have decided to avoid her just like Shigure does to his manager in 'Fruits Basket'! Anyways, don't worry! Even if I don't listen to my older twin, I'll still get the chaps. done for all you beautiful people! And now to start the chappy!

Ninja: Kyouya, I want you to say what Tamaki says as the opener, but the smart way! Tamaki! Go time!

Tamaki: For all of my princesses in the full throtle of Jack Frost's fury, my infactuated love goes out to you. And may the heartly nonsense that I take from my mouth reach you in this chapter about us.

Ninja: Kyouya! It's your turn! *Grins evily*

Kyouya: For the love of!..To all the ladies out there who are currently in the middle of winter, my love goes out to you. And may the love in my words that are coming from my mouth speak to you as you read this chapter about us.

Ninja: Woohoo! Nicely done!

Jade: *Cranks Wheel*

* * *

><p>Five Coincidences<p>

Chapter 12: Why Jade? Why? Third-Person P.O.V.

Last Time:

"Kyouya, Jade never does performances here and you asking isn't going to change her mind!" shouted Naiomi. "Actually, I'll do it" I answered nonchalantly.

"WHAT!"

And Now:

All eyes were on Jade. Meanwhile, Jade was typing away on her Ipad, not really caring what was going on around her. "Jade!" She looked up to see Mo with a confused look on her face. "What?" she asked a little annoyed. "If you're being held at gunpoint by some assassin in the bushes, just say the word 'grasshopper'! Wink! Wink!" Jade turned off her Ipad and looked up. "Remember when we went to Haruhi's house that weekend and I had gotten really steamed?" The others, including the Host Club and Haruhi, with the exception of Kyouya, nodded their heads very slowly. "Well, someone had flaked on our concert payment from the park and Kyouya over there offered to pay us back if I agreed with him to let us do a performance at the Host Club." Kyouya walked over to Jade to show her a sketch of the stage they would be using. "Hold up a minute," Naiomi started. "Just how big is this stage?" Jade held back her head so that Naiomi looked like she was upside down. "It's going to be where the host club had that party; you know the one when Haruhi kissed that girl." Mo and Van immediately arched their eyebrows, looked at each other, then raced over to Haruhi. Mo looped her right arm around Haruhi's left arm while Van looped her left arm around Haruhi's right arm.

"Haruhi, how come you never told us…" Mo started

"That you were going all lesbo on us?" Van finished

"Because I'm not! Now let go of me!" Haruhi flung herself from the twins grasps and went to her book bag to finish some homework. "How could you two ever accuse my daughter of committing such a heinous act? Besides, Haruhi would never do something like that!" Hikaru looked up from the game that he and Karou were playing. "But boss, you were the one who pushed Haruhi into Konako in the first place." Tamaki looked horrified. "Yeah, tono. Plus, the fact that she is in the Host Club posing as a boy wouldn't matter because the girls wouldn't think of it as her being a lesbo. Justa plain ol' dude like the rest of us." The twins went back to their game while Tamaki shrugged over to the 'Emo Corner'. "If you people are done talking about my sexual orientation, I would like some help on the homework that the four of you still have yet to start or finish for that matter." Hikaru and Karou groaned and shut off 'Mario Kart' just as Mo and Van wadded over. "We wanna' play." Mo said in a matter-of-factly tone. "You can play as long as you say that you love me and you want to be with me for the rest of your-" Hikaru caught Mo's death glare then rethought his choice of words. "Or you can just take it and give it back to us when you're done!" Van walked over to the window sill, sat down, and gazed down below at the view of the school's garden club. "Hey." _Ba-dump! _Van jumped a little then continued to stare out the window. "Namaste." Van could sense the confusion from Karou. She giggled to herself while he watched her face light up into a smile. "It means 'hello' in India. My family uses the Hindi language since it's easier for them to speak in that then in in English." Karou looked out the window and sighed. "Are you still upset about what happened with that girl?" Van turned around and blinked a couple of times before remembering what happened the other day. "To be honest, I'm half angry and half over it. I'm also starting to really not care, not to be rude." she said in a worn out voice. "Um, I don't really know how to respond to that, so… here." Karou kissed Van on the cheek and then walked over to Haruhi and Hikaru to work on the homework. Van felt a wave of emotions pass by her and then decided on going through them one by one before she was ready to go to bed later on in the day. On the other half of the room, Naiomi was listening to her Ipod and practicing her chord progression on her arm on the couch, when something made her jump, but just slightly. _Oh, it's just Mori _she thought to herself. She continued to press act out the chords on her arms when suddenly some girl came in and started swinging at Naiomi like a batting cage. "What the heck are you doing you crazy witch?" Naiomi yelled. "Just checking to see if your reflexes are still good form the last time!" Most of the girl's punches were blocked, and a lot of Naiomi's blows went straight to the other girl's gut. "If you don't let me win, I'm telling mom on you!" Naiomi stopped her final punch midway and then returned to her position on the couch. "Wow, Naiomi! Where did you learn how to do that?" asked an overly enthusiastic Honey. "Well, wow, um, I took about a good three years of kendo, then I quit when I learned that the dojo was just using me because they wanted to have a diverse background. Then I took maybe four or five years of judo. I was going to join the karate club here because I had taken karate from when I was four to twelve, but this school's karate club sucks. So, ya." Mori was trying hard to keep his mouth from dropping, to no avail. "Mori, your mouth!" Honey pointed to his younger cousins mouth that quickly shut as soon as he pointed it out! "Evangeline, what are you doing here?" Ivette asked her step-cousin while sucking on some _Sweettarts _candy. "I told you to call me Eva, you twit! And I'm here so that you 'Violent Beauty' bitches can finally let me in the band as your manager and lead singer!" she practically sang. "Evangeline, no matter how many times you ask to be in the band, you will never be in the band due to your lack of skill in the area to conceive the musical world as it is and not tamper with it. At the same time, your voice is one that I would not describe as 'heavenly' because you can barely hold a note without screeching. There is only room in the band for one lead singer and one manager, and that would be me and Van, so if you could be so kind as to leave the third music room, I don't see any reason for there to be a major problem for you tomorrow. Kay?" Everyone, and I mean _Everyone _stopped what they were doing and looked at Jade to see if she had shown any emotion at all. At times, Jade could be the female version of the 'Shadow King' and, unfortunately, that time was now. Jade packed up her things and was on her way out, when she stopped within earshot of Evangeline. "Hun, leave now while I'm giving you the opportunity because if Naiomi tells me that you were still here after I left, there will be some problems awaiting you tomorrow." Jade brushed her long, red midnight hair behind her shoulders and left the room with a cold chill. Van sensed a small pang of hurt in Jade as she left the room and saw her face, as dead as a doornail. "I think I'll just take my leave now. Bye everybody, oh, and Naiomi, please don't mention this to Jade. She scares me and I think she just threatened my life back there!" And with that, the girl of barely five feet left the room as quick as she came in, but not before she gave Mori a seductive look and then winked at Naiomi. Mori looked really confused and Naiomi was trying to hide the blush the was slowly creeping onto her face. "What happened to Jade?" asked an oblivious Tamaki. "Well, it's kinda obvious that she's pissed beyond belief, but I think that Jade's emotions got in the way of her judgement." Van said as she still looking out the window. "Oh please! If you ask me-" Mo began one of her rants. "But that's the thing, I didn't. And neither did Jade. She put herself into this position and now she has to either go along with it or forget the whole idea completely. We have no control over what she does from this point on and the way I see it, she won't even think of asking us for help. So, we all stay out of her affairs until she gives us the okay." Van turned her gaze from the window to the others and immidietly put a smile on her face and covered up her own fascade. "What I mean is, Evangeline has been bothering Jade about this for months now. She's probably just a little pissed that she keeps asking her to let her into the band. She probably really doesn't want to be bothered by us right now. I'll give her a call later, though. Haruhi, Mo, let's go home. Ranka is probably waiting for us right this second!" Van grabbed their hands and ran out of there to avoid any suspicion or questioning. "Well, we're gonna head out, too. Bye tono. And try not to think too hard about us will we're gone!" Hikaru and Karou ran out of the Host Club, much like Van did only moments ago. "Hey, Hikaru" The older twin turned his head to see the forlorn look on his brother's face. "Karou, are you okay? You look sick." Karou was on the floor, his face red and weak looking. "Dang it, Karou! If you were sick, how come you didn't say anything to mom this morning?" Hikaru heaved his brother off the floor and dragged him into the limo. "Hikaru, I have food poisoning. I only figured it out a couple of minutes ago myself. If I end up staying home tomorrow, do you wanna stay with me? I'll owe you a solid or something." Hikaru looked at his brother getting weaker before his eyes. "Only if you promise to get better. Okay?" Karou nodded his head, then fell asleep silently, while Hikaru checked on him every five minutes just to make sure he was still alive. Back at the Host Club, Kyouya was still with the remaining members, Naiomi, and Ivette. "Ivette, let's go. I still have to drop you back home and swing by the grocery store to get my dinner for the night." Ivette gave Honey a huge bear hug and then left with her cousin. "Bye you guys. I can only hope that Jade has the songs that we're gonna sing." As the girls left, Kyouya was doing some last minute profits, Tamaki was playing the piano, and Mori was at Honey's side, but something was off about him. He actually had the slightest concern for someone other than Honey for once. He then felt something lumpy under him. He felt a leathery kind of object underneath him and pulled out some headphones. _Naiomi! _Mori rushed out of the room and cruised down the hallway, only to bump into the girl he was chasing after in the first place! The girl with the long, black hair was now panting and on the floor looking really confused. "Oh, hey Mori! Sorry, but I have to get back into the Host Club because I have a feeling that I forgot something." Naiomi got up off the floor and then helped Mori to his feet. He held out his hands and put the headphones around her neck. "That's what I forgot? Wow. Thanks Mori! I owe you one!" Naiomi gave Mori a high-five, then left to go back and find her cousin. "I wonder who that girl was earlier." Mori said in a sullen tone that left him standing there for almost a good ten minutes. "Takashi! Takashi! Where are you?" The small boy who was looking furiously for his tall, young friend who seemed to be nowhere in sight. "Mitskuni, over here." Honey looked down the hall to see his younger cousin staring into the distance. "Takashi, you okay?" Mori looked over to the small boy and nodded his head. "I'm alright. Let's drop you back home, okay?" Honey's face lit up and he started skipping all the way down the hallway, while Mori follow silently behind him.

Later That Night At Jade's House:

Jade was currently in the shower, allowing the water to gently flow down her body. "Am I a fool? Maybe this Host Club thing is making my thoughts cloudy. This shower isn't helping any either." Jade turned off the water, which, by now, was leaving faint, red spots on her skin because the water was probably scalding. Jade removed the towel from the hook and stepped out of the shower. Her dark, red hair stuck to her body like it was clinging on for dear life and the water dripping from Jade's face made her look like a goddess. The girl's feet moved across the floor to a tiny scale. "105. Maybe- Wait. Why the hell am I worrying about this?" Jade jumped off the scale and started rummaging through medical cabinets for a comb and a brush. She moved the comb through her hair and grabbed the brush to put her hair up into a ponytail. After that, she pulled on her grey pajamas bottoms and buttoned up her pink pajama shirt. Before going to bed, she hung up her towel, packed up her book bag, shut down her laptop, spread up her bed, took of her glasses, turned off her desk light, and went into bed. _Boom! Boom! Boom! Crash!_ "Jade wake up! We have loads of problems! And you know what I mean by 'problems' so don't even start with me!" yelled Naiomi. "Hey, Naiomi, why is there a black blob on Jade's bed?" A black aura rose from the bed with eyes glinted at them. "Mo, what's going on?" shrieked Ivette. "I think we just unleashed the beast!" Mo said as she went to turn on her flashlight and shine it on the evil that was in their friend's room. "Jade, you in here? We would like to have a word with you." There was a faint mumble coming from the black figure. "What was that deary?" Mo said in her 'granny voice'. This time, the mumble was a little more audiable. "And one more time." Van said at the doorway. "YOU'RE GONNA DIE TONIGHT!" There were shrieks and yells as the girls were being chased around the room by their overly tired friend. "Why would you come here now at this hour? Are you people crazy? Oh yeah, that's right, you are!" Jade took up her laptop and literally started swinging it at the twins who took cover behind of Ivette, who took cover behind Naiomi. "What is this? Russian doll's day? Everybody chill out! Jade, we both know that I'm too tall for you to hit me, so just put the laptop down and let me get your contacts." Van eased the laptop down and away from Jade and placed it back on the table. "I don't want to wear the contacts. My glasses are by the bedstand." Naiomi walked over to the bedstand, grabbed Jade's glasses, and placed them on her face. "Now, what is all this about? I assume you have questions about this afternoon." They all nodded their heads. "Why in the name of all that is you agree to do a performance for Kyouya for the Host Club? It's just not like you, not at all." Naiomi said in concern. She was worried that her friend might have lost her mind. "Well, I told you why. But that's not really all of it. Because your step-sister came in today and practically scared most of the customers off, I had no choice. But don't worry. I'm actually glad that you woke me up. Now I can get my revenge." Van looked at the closet and then back at Jade. "Jade, why do you have a pogo stick, some rope, and some scissors in your closet?" The others looked in her closet to see the items that we leaning inside the closet. "I think the real question is how you snuck out of the house, don't you think?" Mo raised her hand like she was in grade school or something.

"Hun, we are not in school right now, what is it?"

"I told Haruhi that I was going to get a late night snack? Yeah, that's what I told her. She said that I had ten minutes. She also said to bring Van along, just in case I get in trouble or if I'm lonely and need someone to talk to."

Ivette looked at the clock and started motioning to Van about the time. "Mo, we only have, like, five minutes to swing by the store! We gotta go you guys! Text us in class tomorrow about what else happened after we leave! Bye!" Van grabbed Mo by the arm and started pulling her out the door. "So, Naiomi, do you think that Ellen can stop by in time for the performance? I want to do this song, but it requires some DJ stuff and she's the only one I can think of to do it." Jade asked as she began typing numbers into her phone. Naiomi scratched her head and started talking to herself.

"You're just like him, you know." Ivette said that sent a chill down Naiomi's throat

"Just like who?"

"Mori-senpai of course"

Naiomi looked sick to her stomach. "Oh please! First of all, he's too quiet! Have you ever meet someone who never talks? And second of all, I would refuse to carry some kid around on my shoulders. Besides, he's in that stupid Host Club! The place where future hoes and sluts get their start!" Jade looked up and made a face at Naiomi. "Are you done with your love rant? We have business to do." she said coldly. Ivette stood up and headed for the door. "I'm going home now. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Ivette lazily inched closer towards to door and walked out. "Don't call Ellen, her folks would get pretty pissed at us for calling on short notice. You know how they can be." Naiomi and Jade exchanged looks of anguish. Back home in the states, their friend, Ellen Sives was part of their band as the DJ, but her parents refused to let their daughter go halfway across the world to attend some rich school when they could just send her to one of New York's finest private schools. "I kinda miss Ellen." Jade said as she almost choked on her words. "Yeah, but she did go after every guy you liked. And speaking of guys you like…" Jade got into her bed and under her covers. "Say anymore words and you'll be shipped to Norway first thing in the morning against your will" Naiomi sighed and got up to leave. "All I'm saying is that you have a pretty good shot at 'he-who-shall-not-be-named' and you should go for it." Naiomi said as she turned off the lights and left the now-empty room. "How the hell am I gonna have a shot if he's in that stupid club all the time." Jade whispered to herself. Soon after, she slowly found herself drifting off to sleep, wondering if what Naiomi said was actually true, in that sense anyway.

* * *

><p>Okay! I felt like this was a filler or something, but anyways! The next chapter will be the performence, so if you can, please send in at least one song that you would like to see in the next chapter and I will find a way to inccorporate it into the chapter. Please review, and speaking of review, i would like to start making a review spotlight! Mo and Van, please explain!<p>

Mo: It's quite simple...

Van: If you submit a review...

Mo: Your review will be featured in the opening blabbers of the chapter along with two other reviews!

Ninja: And to start, I want to give an exclusive shout out to I'm Shexy and I Know Itt (A.K.A. Katie!) She was my first reviewer and even though she changed her name she is still the best! So, yay!

Tamaki: How touching!

Ninja: Okay bye! I don't want Tamaki to start going on this long rant!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody! I'm back and better than ever! Well, not exactly. I kinds oppened up an umbrella inside of my house and I think I might be having writer's bloc for awhile. Anyways! In our Review Corner today, we have three reviewers who let their feelings be known to the world! They are as follows: BookBird194, The Midnight Shadow Star, and purplefire225! Thanks for reviewing you guys! And make sure all you pretty people reading this story review so I can add more poeple to my reviewer corner! It's quite loney here! -_- And now, to start the chappy!**

**Kyouya: Unde the rights of the laws, Ninja dosn't own Ouran, Family Guy, any Indian heritage whatsoever, any hilarious humor that you find in the chappy, or any songs that come up.**

**Jade: Gee, thanks for the long list of things we can't copyright...**

**Kyouya: No problem! *Cranks Wheel***

**Jade: Hey, thats my job!**

* * *

><p>Five Coincidences<p>

Chapter 13: This Is A Long Story…So Wait Until Next Time!

Ivette's P.O.V.

"If I die young, bury me in satin…" I can't get enough of this song! Van and Mo are really talented when it comes to writing lyrics like this. Hell, I wish that I could write slow, sad lyrics. But, my songs have to be upbeat so my drums can follow the tempo, otherwise, I'm out! I grabbed the drumsticks off of my desk and started playing the beat to 'You And I'. "Ivette, mommy has a headache! Please keep it down!" If you have a freaking headache, then why are you shouting? I slammed my bedroom door shut and locked it then passed by my wall mirror. I took a couple steps back to analyze the girl who was staring back at me. Strands of my short, strawberry colored hair framed my face. I felt my hands tugging at my yellow polo shirt and my red skirt was just inches away from being a mini skirt. For weeks, I was feeling very different. _Whatever, I'll just get some tea with honey in-"_ That's it! Maybe it was Honey! _Slam!_ What the? I slowly opened my door to reveal bits of broken glass at my door. I picked up a piece of the shattered glass and looked at my mother. Her eyes were cold. Unforgiving. My father was held up against the wall, probably trying to dodge my mother's perfect aim. "Ivette, I don't want you here while your mother's like this. Go over to Naiomi's house, okay? I know you only have two hours until school, but I want you to be relaxed when you head off to school, okay?" My dad made an effort to smile under the certain conditions that had taken over our house. My mother always has this thought that my dad was cheating on her because she rummages through his things and finds pictures of old friends, sisters, and even celebrities! Personally, I think my mother is a loon, but she is still my mother. My dad often smiled like this to tell me that things would always be okay. And for the most part, they were. "I'll see you later, dad. Mom, please stop throwing things because eventually, I'll have to clean it up." I grabbed a twenty off of the kitchen counter, took up my book bag, and went out the back door of the kitchen. An average walk to Naiomi's house was about five minutes. I knocked on the door and waited a couple of seconds before Naiomi came to the door. "Hey! They fighting, again?" I nodded my head and walked in. "Well, you're in the fun house now! You want some bacon? I just made it." Naiomi always, and I mean she ALWAYS knows how to make me feel better. "I would like a cinnamon bun and some chocolate milk please!" Naiomi hit me on the head and started laughing like a nut. "We don't have any of that here! I'll buy some for you on the way to the 'Pink Palace', though. Okay?" The 'Pink Palace'? Okay, now I think she has really lost her mind? "Tally ho! Let us go!" We linked arms and started skipping out the door, getting ready for our day at the pink palace and for our performance that was later on in the day at the 'King's Playground For The Rich And Fancy'!

Van's P.O.V

"Mo, can you please explain to me why you put our hair into ponytails and made us dress up like a gothic-loli chic?" My older twin sister, who I'm supposed to know very well, has pulled what the old geezers across the street call 'A-Fast-One' on me for some reason unknown to me, but all too well to her. "I told you. Jade texted me and said she wanted us to dress like this. I have no idea what songs she wants us to do and to be honest, it kind of makes me worried!" I was listening intently to what my sister was saying while trying to reach some 'Cheerios' on the top shelf. Got it! By now, Mo had already gotten two bowls out and on the table. I poured the cereal into the bowls while Mo got the milk. As we sat down to eat, we heard the all-too-familiar footsteps of our mother. "Suprabhata larakiyom! Apa kaise haim?" (Good Morning girls! How are you?) Mo didn't budge and just kept on eating her cereal. She gave me the look and gave her my response. I gave her a look that said 'I'll-take-care-of-it'. "Guḍa mŏrniṅga mām̐ . Hama ṭhīka kara rahē haiṁ aura hama skūla jānē kē li'ē taiyāra hō rahī hai." (Good morning mother. We're fine and we're getting ready to go to school.) My mother bowed and left us to go clean somewhere probably. "Come on, Van. Let's get out of here before we get a writing test." I laughed wholeheartedly, agreeing with every word. As we headed out the door, Mo and I gazed over at the flowerbed of blue tulips that we planted at the start of the school year. Yeah, all those blue flowers and two orange flowers looked really…hold on. "Hey, Mo, did you remember planting two orange flowers in our blue tulip bed?" she gave me a look and then actually looked over and saw what I was talking about. "No. I don't. But, follow me because I have a plan!" We had about one hour before school started, so we grabbed some gardening soil and head out to the flowerbed. "Hey Mo, two of our blue tulips look like they're wilting. What should we do?" Mo grabbed a handful of soil and scratched her head. "Why don't we use this soil as a moisturizer?" Mo was getting dangerously close to the 'flowers' when they shot up and put their hands on their heads.

"Okay! Okay! We get it! Have some sense woman!" Hikaru said in one sentence.

"I do have some sense. That's why I'm putting this soil in your hair! You obviously use cheap hair gel in your hair, so why not use this?"

"I would, but you need so much more than I. It would help for all those split ends, you know?"

"Oh please! The only split ends I can see is your brain!"

"Yeah, I didn't know you could see my brain from all the way over there! Oh, and while you're at it, have a look at this shirt on my chest. Maybe you could use your x-ray vision to take a sneak peak!" Hikaru said seductively

"Tuma kyōṁ nahīṁ hai aura jā kara apanē puruṣa vēśyā, Hikaru kī gēndōṁ cūsanā!"(Why don't you just go and suck the balls of your male prostitute, Hikaru!)

"Mo!"

I hit both of them over the head and grabbed their hands. "You two are going to walk to school together and act like you like each other and if you don't then so help me I'll apanē śarīra sē bāhara hathiyāra aura aṅgōṁ kō cīra aura unhēṁ sabhī śaktiśālī bhagavāna kī sēvā! Kyā āpa mujhē suna?"(rip the arms and limbs out of your bodies and serve them to the all-mighty god! Do you hear me?) Mo got the message loud and clear just by looking on her face and Hikaru was all too scared and confused to answer. "Shall we?" Karou took my hand and started walking me to the school. "Why?" He looked down at me and saw my confused face, then cupped my chin in his hands. "You just look so cute today. Why wouldn't I hold your hand?" I was still looking straight ahead, my face not even bothering to show emotion. "Because you're acting exactly like our dear king." I grabbed his hand and kept on walking. I could tell he was smiling from the corner of my eye and just because I was smiling physically, you can bet your Pōtē aura pōtiyōṁ (grandsons and granddaughters) that I was smiling emotionally!

Jade's P.O.V.

Because I was smart and planned ahead of time with this performance, I had a bit of free time to myself. Why I was watching 'Family Guy' with this time I'll never know. I guess it was just interesting to see how Stewie would try to take over the world every time, but fail to no avail. "Having fun there?" Dammit! "I was, but now Lord of the Glasses is staring me right in the face. What do you want?" Kyouya pushed up his glasses, probably trying to threaten me or something.

"First of all, I would insist that you stop calling me by your ridiculous pet names."

"Yeah, the pet names that you respond to." I said in a smug-like voice while my attention was caught by Stewie's rant

"Okay, but who has to take time out of their day to come up with them?" he said in his business like voice.

"The same person who also has to figure out why he can't stop thinking about what new names the very same girl will come up with. I mean, that is how you spend your nights and weekends Kyouya, right?"

Kyouya rolled his eyes then went back to watching me intently. "What are you watching?" he asked in the same tone as whenever Tamaki was fascinated with something. It was kind of surprising. "Well, I'm watching 'Family Guy'. It's about this modern day family and their crazy, screwed-up mishaps in Rhode Island." Kyouya looked confused. Like, REALLY confused. "Kyouya, Rhode Island is a state." He assumed his usual, business-like persona once I told him about the 'Secret Island. "Any who are you girls ready for this afternoon? We have big schedule and if you're not ready, then the Host Club would be closed today for no reason." Yeah, mean ol' Kyouya was back and _scarier _than ever. "Yeah, we're ready you 'Death Note' carrying, 'Underworld Leader', glasses wearing freak! Just don't screw us over!" my voice had risen from a whisper, to my normal voice in about ten seconds. Kyouya had returned back to his seat, scribbling things in the cursed notebook while listening to Tamaki babble on about the mysterious things a commoner did, like save the rain-forest. _Sheesh! What a commoner! _I thought to myself as I averted my attention back to Stewie.

Third P.O.V.

The time was ticking and the band was getting more nervous by the minutes. Why you ask? Because even though they had done performances before, they were doing one for the Host Club! The Host Club of all places! Hell, they were even fine with doing it in the dumpster! Naiomi asked the teacher to use the bathroom and was inside adjusting the purple tank top that she hid under her short sleeve, button-down, green shirt. Since it was spring and the weather was a bit warmer, she wore some ripped brown jeans. They came to her knees and complimented her average black sneakers. "Dammit! Why did I let Ivette talk me into wearing this stupid headband? I don't even like wearing the color pink!" Naiomi tried to adjust the blue headband that was supposed to make her straight black hair look nicer or something, but she just ended up taking off the headband and storming out of the bathroom and straight into Mori. "Uff!" The girl was on the ground, looking for the person she was going to kill without a second thought! Mori looked down and saw crazy in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. By now, Naiomi was trying to get reason out of his kiss and why Mori was walking in the hallways in the first place since he had a free period. "Why does it look like you're about to kill me?" he said with a small smile. Naiomi was helped to her feet. "Don't you have a free period or something? Why are wasting time wondering around the hallways? You should be studying or something." Mori just shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk Naiomi back to class. He then asked the one question that she had been waiting to hear from Mori.

"Who was that weird girl the other day?"

"My step-sister. My parents got a divorce when I was ten because my mom was cheating on my dad. I live with my father because whenever I tried to go against my step-sister, no one believed me."

Naiomi got all kinds of 'death glares' as the duo walked back to class. Meanwhile, Ivette was busy eating cake with Honey when she started rummaging through her bag. "What are you looking for, Ivette? Is it more cake?" Honey questioned as the small girl was looking thoroughly through the bag. "Um, I'm looking for a special treat…found it!" Ivette took out two lollipops and gave one to Honey. "It's for the cake. Thanks!" Honey gave Ivette a hug and then kissed her on the cheek. Ivette blushed a little and then started sucking on her lollipop. "Your mean." she said just loud enough. "Huh? Why?" Honey said in his cute, sarcastic voice. "Because…you just are." Honey leaned over and started nibbling her ear. In turn, Ivette pushed him away and started blushing! "Honey! Don't do that!" Honey switched from his boy- attitude, to some suave talking gentleman. "So, what should I do?" he asked in a sexy, seductive tone. "Uh…shut up!" Honey shrugged his shoulders, and then went back to eating his cake. Ivette rustled his hair and started playing with his bunny until the bell rang, signaling the end of class and the start of the Host Club.

Haruhi's P.O.V.

Usually, I wouldn't care about the Host Club and usually I didn't want anything to do with it. But, today, I was especially worried about today. _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ I looked out the classroom door to see my cousins trying to get inside. They were mouthing something that I clearly didn't understand so; as soon as I opened the door they barged in and shut the door tight! "Haruhi! Don't you know that every time the last bell rings, the 'Running of the Fan girls' is in effect!" Mo said, shrieking at the top of her lungs. "I see they witnessed the 'Running of The Fan girls', Fujioka. Yo, Mo! You feeling okay?" a kid named James said. "No, you jackass! I could've died!" Van finally stopped huffing for breath when she intervened. "Ya could've. So just calm down. We still have to set up for tonight." I went back to my desk to finish reading my book, when I discovered that it wasn't there anymore, I speed walked over to Hikaru's desk. "Where is it?" I said sternly. As you could tell, I wasn't playing. "Where's what?" he said in his sarcastic, smug voice. "My book! The one you stole!" Hikaru faced me and gave me the most hurtful looking face he could muster up. "Uh! Haruhi! How come when anything of _yours _comes up missing, you always have to blame _me_?" By now, Karou came over and their brotherly love crap was just getting started.

"Hikaru, what did Haruhi say to offend you, brother dearest?" Karou asked while cupping Hikaru's face in the palms of his hands.

"She is trying to accuse me of stealing her book. I'm so hurt!"

"Her book…or my book?" Karou asked while poking at Hikaru's lips.

"Karou, you promised you wouldn't bring that up!" Hikaru said, sounding like he was having sex or something.

By now, fan girls were staring at the brothers doing their act from the door. All of a sudden, my book fell out of Hikaru's pocket and onto the floor. "Shit! Fail my life!" I stormed over to pick up my book and was about to kick the crap out of both the brothers when I remembered something. Oh crap! The Host Club! Dammit! If we don't get there in time, Kyouya is going to have a fit with all of us! "Hey, Fujioka! I think the fan girls are gone! You guys should get going." James said. "Uh, okay. Thanks!" I dashed out the room, the twins in hot pursuit! But not before I saw the look on Hikaru's face. He looked kinda pissed or something. I couldn't exactly make it out. I hope today goes off without any surprises. Or worse!

Third P.O.V.

The doors to the third music room swung open and the place was in absolute chaos! Cloths were scattered everywhere, very delicate instruments were on the floor and were in danger of being stepped on, and the girls were getting very little, to no help from the club, well, except form Haruhi, who had no choice! "Haruhi, I need help with my hair! The hair band won't loop around it!" shouted Mo, who was having a fight with her hair. "Kyouya, don't you think you should help them?" Tamaki asked while juggling an instrument in one hand and some cloths in the other. "I am helping. By staying out of the way, I don't have to get pulled into all the crap that's going on around me." At that very moment, Tamaki sensed that Kyouya must've woken up in a bad mood this morning. "Kyouya! Get over here! Now" Jade yelled. _Damm. Here we go…_Tamaki thought.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Do it yourself!"

"You're the one who wants us to do the freaking performance! So swallow your god dam pride and just come over here!"

"No! You're the one who owes me! So, I don't have to do shit for you!"

Jade put the sheet music down and walked over to Kyouya, stole the glasses on his face and started running around the room! Kyouya, pissed beyond all belief, started chasing her across couches, through the changing rooms, and dodging the others in the room! "You guys! We have an hour before we go on! Jade! Give him back his glasses!" screeched Ivette! Jade stopped and placed Kyouya's glasses on the floor. She started cleaning up the music room with Van and Karou's help. "Why did you leave my glasses on the floor? I can't see a dam thing!" Kyouya looked like Velma from 'Scooby-Doo' for a good ten minutes before he found his glasses. "Everybody needs to calm down." The monotone voice that came from the other side of the room belonged to none-other-than Mori. "He's right you know." Naiomi began. "I guess we're all just a little nervous. So let's all just agree to do our best!" Naiomi put her hand out and soon, Ivette followed the move. Van and Mo put their hands in the forming circle. They were just waiting for one more.

"Come on, Jade" Naiomi said in her sweet voice.

"We're all in this together!" Ivette said, knowingly sounding like a cliché actor.

"You realize that we go on in about five minutes…" Mo started.

"And this is our pre-show ritual. Jade, we got this!" Van finished in a bright and cheery mood.

Jade hesitated…then put her hand in, thus completing the circle! "We!" Naiomi started. "Are!" Ivette said next. "Violent Beauty!" Mo and Van said in unison. "Disassemble." Jade said in her cool voice as her lips formed a smirk. They all put their hands in the air that somehow formed into a fist-pump! "Everybody, get into your places. You girls get ready to go on stage." Kyouya said as he went out the door to go backstage. "Hikaru, don't forget the special effects that I queued in!" Karou called as he ran out the door with Hikaru. Tamaki, Honey, Mori, and Haruhi went out the door and made their way backstage. "Come on, girls! We have a show to do!" Everyone was taken aback at Jade's attitude. She was always so serious. I guess shows always made her a little bit happier!

Five Minutes Later

Hundreds and thousands of girls were screaming their heads off! The lights were going from girl to girl as their shirts either had pictures of their favorite host or of their favorite band member. The girls were backstage listening very carefully to what Jade was saying. "We are only doing three songs, right?" They nodded then continued to listen. "Here are your headsets. Remember your queues and don't overdo it! And no crowd surfing! That means you, Mo!" Mo looked to the ground sheepishly and played with a stray piece of hair while she adjusted her headset. Jade looked them over then turned to give the 'O.K.' nod to Kyouya. Kyouya went on stage and more girls started screaming. "I would like to welcome you to a very special event. The Host Club has arranged a very special performance for you all and we hope you all enjoy! Now, without further ado, please welcome…Violent Beauty." The stage went black and the girls scurried onstage. Van checked Naiomi's bass, since Naiomi was going to be singing the first song, and matched the pitch to Jade's piano. Mo did the same and Naiomi was doing a mini voice-check to make sure she wasn't signing out of tune. Ivette unwrapped two new drum sticks and tapped very lightly on the set that Honey and Mori set up for her. She gave off the starting beat and then the lights went on, and they started to play.

Fine By Me by Mo and Jade

Naiomi:

You're not the type  
>Type of guy to remain<br>With the girl, with the girl too shy  
>Too afraid to say, she'll give her heart to you forever<br>I'm not the girl that will fall to her knees  
>With her hands clenched tight<br>Begging, begging you please  
>To stay with her for worse and for better<p>

But I'm staring at you now  
>There's no one else around<br>I'm thinking you're the guy for me

Jade:

I'm just saying it's fine by me  
>If you never leave<br>And? we can live like this forever  
>It's fine by me<p>

Naiomi:

In the past I would try  
>Try hard to commit to a guy<br>Wouldn't get too far  
>And it always somehow seemed to fall apart<p>

And with you, you, you  
>I can see what I need<br>I can dream realistically  
>I knew that this was different from the start<p>

And it seems that every time  
>We're eye to eye<br>I can find another piece of you  
>That I don't wanna lose<p>

And? I'm staring at you now  
>There's no one else around<br>I'm thinking you're the guy I need

Jade:

I'm just saying it's fine by me  
>If you never leave<br>And we can live like this forever  
>It's fine by me<p>

I'm just saying it's fine by me  
>If you never leave<br>And we can live like this forever  
>It's fine by me<p>

Naiomi:

And it's never easy  
>Darling, believe me<br>I'm as sceptical as you  
>When I think of life without 'us'<br>He's like "what we supposed to do?"  
>But I don't wanna come on too strong<p>

Jade:

I'm just saying it's fine by me  
>If you never leave<br>We can live like this forever  
>It's fine by me<p>

It's fine by me if you never leave  
>And we can live? like this forever<br>It's fine by me  
>I'm just saying it's fine by me<br>If we never leave  
>And we can live like this forever<br>It's fine by me

The crowd was cheering and the glitter that rained down from the ceiling was covering everyone and everybody. The girls quickly ran off the stage and started changing. Naiomi sat down on the floor next to Honey, who was giving Naiomi a hug. He then ran up to Ivette, kissed her on the cheek, and then gave her a hug. She was dressed in a sequenced pink dress and green boots. If you couldn't see her face, it was flushed in a deep red that had her face looking like a ripe, juicy tomato! "Why aren't you changing?" Naiomi spun her head around to see Mori's only inches away from her face. "B-Because I'm n-not playing for this s-song." Naiomi felt like a stupid fan girl for stuttering in front of Mori. _What the deuce is going on? And why the fuck do I sound like 'Stewie' from 'Family Guy'?_ Naiomi took Mori's hands and showed him how to play odd numbers because she was bored and had nothing else to do. "So, Haruhi…" Mo started, looking at her green top that had a deer on it, her brown pants, and black shoes. "When are you finally going to admit to your lover that you have a crush on him?" Van finished, wearing the same thing, except for her green shirt, which had a picture of a pair of headlights on it. "Haruhi! You have a lover? How come you didn't tell daddy in the first place? Is it that punk, James? He'll pay for all the sexually explicit things he's said to you!" Tamaki said as he wore a mortified face. "Tamaki! I don't have a lover! And even if I did, you would never know about him!" Haruhi yelled back. Van took Mo aside then started questioning her. "Why did you do that?" Mo started looking around and up at the special affects both. Karou was playing around with the buttons and Hikaru was doing the same. He caught her gaze and started making a silly face at her. Mo laughed a little and then bought her attention back to Van. "What are you talking about? You were the one who finished my sentence, right?" Van sighed to herself then took her sister's hands in her own. "You know, if you like him…" Mo immediately removed her sister's hands then returned to Haruhi and Tamaki's lover's quarrel. Karou looked down at Van and saw her sad expression. She went back to join the others and few minutes later after her brief and quit session of 'alone time'. He shook his head then turned to Hikaru, who was having all sorts of fun. _Van, I know exactly what you're going through_ Karou thought as he returned to button pushing. Jade was on her Ipad when Kyouya strolled over and began trying to get sneak peeks of what she was doing. "What do you want?" she asked in total annoyance. "An apology for your rude behavior." Jade spun her head around, only to find her lips being planted against another. She snapped back, as she could find no words for Kyouya's unexplained actions. "That's how you do that." Jade twisted her face and stuck her tongue out at him. "You're such a teenage boy!" she managed to say. Kyouya turned up one eyebrow in confusion. "And what's that supposed to mean?" he inquired. "You usually act like this know it all business man. It's nice to see you come out of your comfort zone for once. It really suits your whole 'cool type' image or whatever you're trying to pass off as cool." Jade smirked and went in front of the mirror to adjust her tan mini dress that she was wearing with her black leggings and combat boots. Kyouya was left in total shook over Jade's words. "So, our game of cat and mouse is just getting interesting, is it?" He walked off to join Hikaru and Karou. Jade, Mo, Van, and Ivette ran back onstage and Jade let the beginning notes play while Ivette followed up shortly behind her.

Deer In The Highlights by Van

Met a girl in the parking lot,  
>And all I did was say hello.<br>Her pepper spray made it rather hard  
>For me to walk her home,<br>But I guess that's the way it goes.

Tell me again was it love at first sight  
>When I walked by and you caught my eye.<br>Didn't you know love could shine this bright?  
>Well smile because you're the deer in the headlights.<p>

Met a girl with a graceful charm,  
>But when beauty met the beast he froze.<br>Got the sense I was not her type  
>By black eye and bloody nose,<br>But I guess that's the way it goes.

Tell me again was it love at first sight  
>When I walked by and you caught my eye.<br>Didn't you know love could shine this bright?  
>Well smile because you're the deer in the headlights.<p>

It's suffocating to say,  
>But the female mystique takes my breath away.<br>So give me a smile or give me a sneer,  
>'Cause I'm trying to guess here.<p>

Tell me again was it love at first sight  
>When I walked by and you caught my eye.<br>Didn't you know love could shine this bright?  
>I'm sorry I ever tried, deer in the headlights.<p>

Tell me again was it love at first sight  
>When I walked by and you caught my eye.<br>Didn't you know love could shine this bright?  
>If life was a game, you would never play nice.<br>If love was a beam, you'd be blind in both eyes.  
>Put your sunglasses on 'cause you're a deer in the headlights.<p>

You're the deer in the headlights.  
>You're the deer in the headlights.<p>

A bright flash appeared at the end of the song and even thought the girls couldn't see, they were still going crazy over the music and the band. The girl's filled off the stage and started dressing in any black thing that they could find. They then went back on stage and got in their respective spots. "Hey everybody! What's going on tonight?" Mo yelled like a crazy person into the microphone. Everyone was shouting, yelling, screaming, crying, or doing all four! "Well, this is our last performance for the night!" Mo continued as a handful of 'Awes!' swept through the audience. "We just wanted to say how awesome it is to be here and to make this moment last forever, I just wanted to know…who's your new best friend?" the crowd went into a frenzy of shouts and jumps as the music started playing.

Ignorance by Mo

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
>Well I guess I'll make my own way<br>It's a circle  
>A mean cycle<br>I can't excite you anymore  
>Where's your gavel? Your jury?<br>What's my offense this time?  
>You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me<br>Well sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
>I don't wanna feel your pain<br>When you swear it's all my fault  
>Cause you know we're not the same (no)<br>We're not the same (no)  
>Oh we're not the same<br>Yeah the friends who stuck together  
>We wrote our names in blood<br>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)  
>It's good (hey)<br>It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out<br>You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out<p>

Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<p>

This is the best thing that could've happened  
>Any longer and I wouldn't have made it<br>It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
>I'm just a person but you can't take it<br>The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
>They won't get you anywhere<br>I'm not the same kid from your memory  
>Well now I can fend for myself<p>

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
>I don't wanna feel your pain<br>When you swear it's all my fault  
>Cause you know we're not the same (no)<br>We're not the same (no)  
>Oh we're not the same<br>Yeah we used to stick together  
>We wrote our names in blood<br>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)  
>It's good (hey)<br>It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out<br>You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out<p>

Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<br>Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<p>

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out<br>You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out<p>

Smoke and confetti made the stage disappear. The girls appeared behind the stage, clapping and cheering, too. "Hey, Haruhi? Can we all go out for celebratory ice cream?" Van asked as she was bouncing up and down. "Haruhi, let's go! This could be a wonderful chance to experience how commoner ice cream could be different from our own!" Tamaki squealed out in excitement. Hikaru and Karou came down and agreed to go out for ice cream. Everyone else followed along outside to the limo that Kyouya had called for, just in case. "You guys were great!" Honey exclaimed! "We do try our best, Hun." Naiomi said as she looked out the window. "Haruhi, where are you guys going for ice cream?" Kyouya asked. "Make the turn off right here." Jade said as she was calling someone on her cellphone. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize your name was Haruhi." Jade's head popped up and the mini argument had just begun.

"I didn't realize your name was Kyouya, Four-Eyes." Jade smirked

"Maybe if you had some sense in your head you wouldn't be calling me four eyes, you red-haired, she devil." Kyouya shot back

Jade smirked and let out a small laugh. "That was good; you're getting better at this." The others started laughing while Kyouya was scribbling something in his notebook. "Guys, I might be moving." Everyone was shocked to hear that one sentence come out of Naiomi's mouth.

"WWWWHHHAAATTT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! What a chappy! What do you think will happen next? Find out next time in Five Coincidenses! And while I've got you, I have a challenge! The first three reviewers who can corrctly identify the artist of the songs mentioned in the chappy (Including the one that Ivette is singing at the beggining of the chappy) will be featured in the reviewers corner next time. On your mark, get ready, get setty...GOOOOOOOOOO!<strong>

**Tamaki: Hey Kyouya, can I use your-**

**Kyouya: No!**

**Mo and Van: But why not?**

**Kyouya: Because I know you people! You'll probably just break it!**

***Snatches leptop***

**Jade: Throw it over here!**

**Kyouya: I might not be inthe next chappy because I'll be in hiding for killing all of these people...**


	14. Chapter 14

Sup peeps of the internet! Thanks for revewing! I know like half of you guys are gettin depressed because spring break is coming to a close, but I'm giving you this chapter as a 'Don't be sad!' gift! So read on!

* * *

><p>Five Coincidences<p>

Chapter 14: And SO This Is What Happened (Third Person)

"What!" Everyone, except for Kyoya, in the limo yelled wide eyed, causing the driver to swerve over a rock. It sent Naiomi and Mori's heads flying toward the roof of the limo. "Oww." They said in unison, then looked at each other. "Naiomi! Is it true?" Van said with a worried face. "Cause if it is, don't you worry! We got Uncle Carmine…" "Forget him, Mo! He's in jail. We won't be able to break him out in time! " Ivette yelled cutting Mo off. "Naiomi, could you PLEASE explain what's going on? And can you also remember that we have a band here?" Jade yelled, flailing her hands everywhere. While all this was going on, Naiomi was calmly looking out the window. "Naiomi!" the girls yelled. She looked up at the girls. "Huh?" she said softly. The girls sweat dropped. "Naiomi, could you please explain to us what's going on?" Haruhi asked. "Sure. First off, you guys never let me finish. Second, I'm moving DOWN THE STREET." A wave of relief came over everyone's face, especially Mori's. "Why?" Ivette asked. "Well, I really wanted to have that sleepover with everyone, so my dad thought that moving into a bigger house with a basement would be better. Only because he doesn't want the twins breaking a vase, or knocking over a priceless plate again." The twins looked over their shoulders sheepishly. "Does he know we're still sorry?" Mo asked. "More than thirty-three times." Naiomi answered back. "Not that this conversation isn't killing time or anything, but where should we turn for the ice cream, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked. "Oh. Just make a right 'till you reach the first light." Jade said, pointing out the window. Kyoya's face twisted into one of surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know your name was Haruhi." "I didn't know your face could make a surprised face, four-eyes. Usually it's all dark, mean and looks like it was mangled by a bear." That started a round of 'Ohs' by the twins. "Why am I even doing this with you Miss. Macy." "Cause it's fun, four-eyes." She smiled one of her fake 'sweet' smiles. "We're here!" Mo said bouncing up and down. "Control yourself, woman!" Hikaru said. "Don't tell me what to do. I'm still gonna get excited even if you tell me not to." Hikaru's lips curled into a smile. "Okay then. Don't kiss me." This called a faint tint of red to cross Mo's cheeks. She slapped Hikaru first, grabbed Van's wrist second, and came out of the limo to walk to the Baskin Robins. Everyone looked at Hikaru who was mumbling something under his breath. Then everyone piled out. Honey and Ivette ran to the store, leaving a trail of dust behind them. "Hey Haruhi!" Tamaki said, running up behind her. "Yeah?" "What kind of ice cream flavor do you like?" "Well, I'm not really one for sweets, but vanilla isn't so bad." "So cute!" Tamaki squealed. Jade took a quick look at Tamaki and decided to skip his drama. "So four-eyes?" "Yes?" Kyoya answered as if that was it real name. "Wanna race me to the store?" her eyes glittered. "Let me see if I have this right. You want me? To race you? To a store less than twenty-five seconds away?" "Yes, yes, and yes!" The thought pondered in his head. _I am way more fit than her, plus my legs are longer._ "Okay, Miss. Macy." "Awesome." They both stopped. "Ready?" she asked. "Set." Kyoya said. "Go!" they said in unison. Next thing that happened, was Kyoya ending up on the floor. As soon as he got up, he saw jade waving at him from the door. "Whoops. My foot slipped." "Miss. Macy." He said, in a low tone. He quickly walked over to the door. "Don't think you're going to get away with this." He said. "I have no intention four-eyes." She walked inside. All the while, he was thinking, what's she up to? Inside, everyone was seated. After a few seconds, Tamaki said "What are we waiting on?" "Mo." Van said. The guys' heads turned to the side. "She has to call over Tony." "Who?" Hikaru asked. Then Mo stood up. "Yo Tony!" Mo yelled. Some boy with shaggy black haired whirred around. "Hey Mo and Van. The girls waved him over. Mo sat down as he was coming over. "Hey girls." He said smiling. "Hey Tony." Van said. "Guys this is Tony Asuo. His dad runs this Baskin Robins." Mo stated. "So you work in your dad's shop? Lame." Hikaru said. Tony stood there looking down, while all eyes were on Hikaru. "Listen, Hikaru, I'm not gonna sit here, and listen to you insult my friend. So if you gotta problem, take it up with someone who cares!" and with that, Mo ran out of the shop. "Mo!" Van said running after her. "Mohini, come back!" Tony said running after her as well. Jade had her head hanging down. "That's wasn't cool, Hikaru. Her world is a small place, consisting of only a few people. Expanding it to you people was a risk." "Yeah. I bet she's having regrets right now. And what about Van? Don't you think she wants to expand?" Naiomi said curling her lips into a smile. "This is so sad. Mo and Van aren't like the same person on the outside, but on the inside their worlds are joined together by the choices they MAKE together. This is really a big step back." Ivette said. Hikaru watched the girls stare down, while Karou stared at his look-alike. _You really messed up this time, Hikaru. _He thought. Outside, Mo was leaning on the side of the limo, sulking. Van and Tony ran up to her. "Hey you." Van said with a smile. "I know, I'm sorry. I was just sticking up for Tony." Mo stood up. "Thanks Mo." Tony said. "No problem. I think I'm ready to go inside now." Van and Tony walked alongside Mo to the store. Inside, Ivette looked out the window. "Here they come." "Okay, just act naturally." Naiomi said. "And what's natural to you?" Mori asked. "Umm." Before she could answer, the three friends filed into the store. Van and Mo took their seats again, Mo avoiding eye contact with Hikaru. As Kyoya sat down, he took out his Ipad and started tapping on it. "What're you doing?" Jade asked while trying to take a peak. Kyoya shifted a little so the Ipad was out of her gaze. "Miss. Macy, what I'm doing is NOYB. So please go back to whatever girls like you do at a place like this." Jade slammed back into the seat and started pouting, which caused a smirk to creep onto Kyoya's face. Getting tired of the awkward moment passing through the atmosphere, Van decided to speak up. "Okay guys! What should we order?" Jades' hand shot into the air. "Yes Jade?" Tony said getting a pen and pad from his apron. "I want two scoops of chocolate ice cream. Lots of sprinkles, M&Ms and fudge. LOTS of fudge. Oh and whipped cream." The host club, with the exception of Haruhi, Kyoya and the girls, dropped their jaws at Jades' order. "No offence." Karou started. "But how much of a sweet tooth are you?" Hikaru finished. Jades' glare sent the twins' heads turning away at the speed of lightning! "Cool. How about you Naiomi? I take it your ordering for Ivette as well?" Tony said writing down notes. "That's right. I'll just have a medium vanilla cone. Give her a medium strawberry cone." Ivette started pouting loudly, prompting Naiomi to change the order. "Fine, fine! Make sure hers' has gummy bears please?" "Will do. How about you Haruhi?" "Umm. I guess I'll have a small vanilla cone. I'm not big on sweets." Because of Haruhi's latest sentence, Tamaki went into a squealing fit. Van hit him on the head to shut him up. "And what about you two?" Tony asked, eyeing the twins. "One scoop vanilla, one scoop chocolate. Rainbow sprinkles with TONS of M&Ms with fudge and LOTS of whipped cream. And a cherry on top." They said in perfect unison. "Wow! Okay. And what about your friends?" He said writing at top speed. As Kyoya was about to answer, Jade stepped in. "Just get then all medium vanilla in a cone." "Gee, thanks." Kyoya said sarcastically. "No problem." She said smirking back. "Okay guys. I'll be back." He said dashing away to the kitchen. For the next 4 minutes, everyone talked about the show. After that Tony came walking back with five trays in his hands. "Okay everyone. Here are your orders." He said passing out cones and bowls to everyone. "Perfect!" Mo said eyeing her ice cream. As she started eating away at her ice cream, the group was met with two deaf tone voices. The girls covered their ears. "What in the WORLD?" Jade yelled. This particular Baskin Robins had a stage for open mikes. It was none other than Evangeline singing it out with her best friend. Mo's head was on the table, while she was busy whining. "Make it stop, pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!" Her sister was no better, as she was holding her ears shut making a disgusted face. As soon as the song was over, the girls let out a sigh of relief. Tony looked at them. "She's been here every day trying to get someone to challenge her." He said with a look of forlorn. "And I want to twins to challenge me!" Evangeline said, pointing to the girls. "Um, no way. Sorry. Not going to…" Jade started to say. The twins stood up. "We'll do it." The girls said in unison, letting their hair cover their eyes. The girls didn't say anything. They walked onstage. "What do you want us to sing?" Mo asked Evangeline with a sad face. "You two can pick." She answered. Back at the table Kyoya was looking at Jade like she had two heads. She glared at him. "WHAT?" she yelled. "Miss Macy, please calm down. I just want to know why your so against letting these girls sing onstage." He smiled. She sighed. "Them being put on the spot like that isn't really their thing. They get really nervous, so I don't know why they would accept anything like this." While their little discussion was going on, Hikaru looked at Mo's depressed face. _Don't back down. You can do this if you put your mind to it. _Mo and Van talked a bit onstage about the song they were going to do. "We'll do 'Best Friends Brother'." Van replied. Evangeline stepped off stage to watch the disaster unfold. But to her surprise, they started out with a bang that kept the entire room dancing!

**Best Friend's Brother-Victoria Justice (Sung by Mo and Van)-**

**Van**

I call you up

When I know

He's at home

I jump out

Of my skin

When he picks

Up the phone

**Mo**

Why can't I tell

If he's looking at me?

Should I give him a smile?

Should I get up and leave?

**Both**

I know it's strange

I don't know what I'm thinking

But is it wrong

If I see him this weekend?

**Van**

I really hope

I can get him alone

**Mo**

I just don't, don't want her to know

**Both**

Yeah

My best friend's brother

Is the one for me

Yeah

A punk rock drummer

And he's 6 foot 3

**Van**

I don't want to

**Mo**

But I want to

**Both**

'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!

Yeah

My best friend's brother

Is the one for me

BFB

BFB

My best friend's brother

My best friend's brother

**Van**

I kinda think

That I might

Be his type

'Cause when you're not around,

He's not acting too shy

**Mo**

Sometimes I feel

Like he might

Make a move

Is this all in my head?

I don't know what to do

**Both**

I know it's strange

I don't know what he's thinking

But is it wrong

If I see him this weekend?

I really hope

I can get him alone

I just don't, don't want her to know

**Both**

Yeah

My best friend's brother

Is the one for me

Yeah

A punk rock drummer

And he's 6 foot 3

**Van**

I don't want to

**Mo**

But I want to

**Both**

'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!

Yeah

My best friend's brother

Is the one for me

BFB

BFB

My best friend's brother

My best friend's brother

BFB

BFB

My best friend's brother

My best friend's brother

**Van**

'Cause he's such a dream

Yeah

**Mo**

And you know

What I mean

**Both**

If you weren't

related

**Both**

Yeah

My best friend's brother

Is the one for me

Yeah

A punk rock drummer

And he's 6 foot 3

**Van**

I don't want to

**Mo**

But I want to

**Both**

'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!

Yeah

My best friend's brother

Is the one for me

BFB

BFB

My best friend's brother

My best friend's brother

The girls were greeted with a round of applause! All except for Jade, who was still dumbstruck as to why they would even sing in the first place, let alone not be scared to. The twins stepped offstage and were engulfed in hugs by Naiomi and Ivette, who were excited beyond belief by the performance. "That was great! You didn't even look scared or anything." Ivette cheered on. "Yeah, that was amazing!" Naiomi said, agreeing with Ivette. Tony ran up to Mo and gave her one of his hugs to which Mo accepted. Karou noticed Hikaru's eyes hiding under his bangs and decided to talk to his comfort his brother. "Hikaru, they're just old friends. Nothing serious is gonna happen. This is just one of those 'coincidence' thingies. You know, like television." Hikaru suddenly got up from the chair and headed for the door. "Hikaru. Hikaru!" Karou screamed at the top of his lungs, to no avail. Hikaru turned around, facing the group with a toothy smile. "Don't worry about me, Karou. I'm walking home, okay. See you back at home, Karou!" Hikaru stepped out and started walking down the street. Along the way, he started kicking a pebble. "What's so special about stupid, old news Tony? They were supposed to be old friends but they're all buddy buddy with each other. It just makes me so mad!" Hikaru slammed his fist into a street lamp, tears running down his face. "I don't get it. Why do I care so much? This is just like the time that Arai kid showed up." Hikaru vaguely recalled when Haruhi had introduced the boys to her old high school friend, Arai, to them. Hikaru continued his walk home when he noticed a trail of red stuff leading up to him. He looked down on his hand just then noticed the gash I his hand. "Shit! I better get home and bandage this up!" Hikaru then made a mad-dash for his house, leaving behind only a couple of specs of blood. Back at Baskin Robins, Karou was fooling around with his ice cream, deep in thought. He knew that Hikaru was jealous, but what he didn't understand why Hikaru would act as if nothing was wrong, "I don't understand what you're all cheering for. They were obviously hideous! They can't even sing!" Evangeline shouted. "You're just tone deaf and jealous that they beat you at your worst game." Ivette shot back. "Ladies, ladies, don't you think this argument is pointless. Besides, I think it's getting late. We should all get home." Tamaki intervened. The girls turned their backs to each other and sighed. "I'll see you half-brains later. Don't dream to hard about me, Tallness." Evangeline sneered at Naiomi's reaction, which was stunned. She called her best friend and walked out with, her high heels clicking on every step until they reached the door. "Guy's, I think I'm gonna go. Besides, my house is right around the corner and I don't want to bother you guys with it. Bye!" Naiomi headed for the door and walked the same path as Hikaru. On the way, she thought about Mori and why she was drawn to him. She wanted to know if she actually had 'fan-girl feelings' or genuine feelings. "Hmmm, I wonder who made this dent in the street light. They even left blood everywhere. Whatever. Not my problem!" Naiomi made a left and continued until she saw her house.

* * *

><p>LOL! Oh Naiomi, you will learn about that that bloody dent later, but for now...REVIEW! Oh, and add this story as ur faves or whatever the thingy comes up to be and all that shit! See you guys later, and don;t forget to tell ur friends about this when ur gossipin and stuff! Ya! I know...ya sniches!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everybody! I know I haven't been on in awhile and I'm super sorry!It's just that I've been dealing with the loss of a trip to Japan for a year and I was totally upset. But, I may be going for the summer, IDK yet. Anyhow, if you guys do notice it, I think that my writing style has changed since I havent written in, for like, ever. So, please bear with me!

Jade: Finally, I've been waiting forever to do this!

Van: Ninja doesn't own Ouran or anything that is mentioned in the chappy! Only us and we love her for that.

Jade: Hey! That was my part! Van!

Kyouya: Stop acting like a baby, you brat!

Jade: Shut up, extra eyes!

Kyouya: That's not my name!

Ninja: *cranks wheel* Here you go you guys!

* * *

><p>Five Coincidences<p>

Chapter 15: You Are SO In Love!

Mo's P.O.V.

"MOHINI! MOHINI! MOHINI!" When I finally took off my headphones, I could hear my father screaming at the top of his lungs. "Yes?" I answered as sweetly as I could. "Come down here!" I raced out of my shared room and raced downstairs, passing my mother on the way down. "Stop running, young lady!" she called out, holding two baskets of laundry. I rolled my eyes, but slowed down a little. Even though my mother looked like the type of woman who was worn down by her children, she would snatch us up like a black woman if we so even as looked at her crooked. I reached my fathers office and saw, Van standing there. "Mohini, didn't you hear me? I mean, your sister heard me and she was, how you kids say 'jamming', on her guitar." Van laughed a little at how out of touch our dad was with today's youth. "Sorry daddy. So, what's this all about?" My father stood from his chair, walked over to us and placed a hand on each of our shoulders. "Your cousin is coming to stay with us for a little while." I turned to my sister to see if she was bearing the same shocked look as I was, which she was! "You can't!" she squeaked. "And why not?" My father had flames in his eyes, probably because is second favorite daughter spoke back to him so defiantly. "Because she's evil!" she squeaked again, but this time a little louder. "For the last time, she's NOT evil! Now, I want the both of you to stop this non-sense and get the guest room ready." He shooed us out of the room and locked his office. "This can't be happening! Do you remember what happened the last time she was here?!" Van put her thinking face on and shuddered at the thought.

Five Years Ago

"But those are my dollies!" Van squeaked.

"What? I'm sorry, but if you want these dolls to have at least some hair on them by the time my mommy comes here for lunch, you should really speak up!" our cousin threatened.

"Nooooooooo!"

Present

"What do we do! I can't go through that again! I've never had a single doll again!" she yelled.

"Jeez, sis! Have a little faith in your big sister. We'll just do what we always do." I cracked a smile.

"What?" she seriously asked. I slapped my hand on my forehead.

"We'll trick her so bad, she'll be beggin to go back to India!"

"I'll get a blow torch and some peanut butter!" Van ran off and turned the corner just as our mom came downstairs. "Stop running!" I could hear my sister laughing as she belted out the back door to our family's tool shed.

Naiomi's P.O.V.

"I want to at least jog before I have to go to school." I rolled out of bed to see the time. "4:00" I went into my closet to pick and choose what I wanted, since during this jog I was bound to get hot, wet, and sticky. I decided to wear a blue and green sports bra, black shorts, and white sneakers. My dad came in just as I was about to leave dangling something in the air. "You jogging this morning?" he asked a little surprised. "Yeah. I always do that. I wanna get out before the sun comes up." I grabbed a spare change of cloths and jammed them in my back pack. "Don't forget these, young lady." I looked up to see a scrunchie and my Ipod. "Thanks dad! I'll see you later." I could see him smiling as I left my room and exit the house. I put my hair into one at the gate and put the buds in my ears so that I wouldn't have to listen to anybody. "Hello deary, how are you? Fine! We'll you should meet my son, he's really nice. Actually, I have three sons. They're scattered around the area and..." See, this is why I put them in my ears. Mrs. Kura was a nice old lady, but she was a little blind and used a hearing aid. She was always telling me about her three sons, but I've never seen them, and to be honest I don't really care. But to be honest, she only tells me this stuff cause she knows I'm gonna be graduating this year. I wonder what Mori's plans are for after...wait. Wait...WAIT! 'Why the hell am I of all people thinking about this! It's not like I care for the guy or anything! Besides, if my stupid cousin wants him so bad she can have him!' I thought stubbornly to myself. I must've been thinking to hard because I bumped into a tree, but I didn't see a tree and there's no blood on my face. "Ow." I looked down to see Mori, back on the ground looking up at the sky. I removed the buds from my ears and stared right at him. "Why don't you just get up already?" I asked with a hint of annoyance. "Because you bumped into me, now can you please help me up?" he said with the same hint. "Well, I mean, I guess." After helping him to his feet, I looked at the clock on my Ipod. "Meet you at school, I gotta go get my car." Mori looked at me like I was crazy. "What? You surprised that the scholarship student has a car? Well, don't be. It was a birthday gift last year." I waved goodbye and left him standing there, knowing fully well that he wasn't going to say much more. "See you at school." Hmm, I stand corrected.

Jade's P.O.V.

_Where a kid can be a kid!_ I hate that stupid mouse. I mean, just because they got a new rat doesn't mean it's not stupid.

"Hey, are you gone yet?"

"No, not yet."

I walked over to the bathroom to check my outfit. A white shirt, blue skinny jeans, and black high heeled boots. "Your seriously walking out of this house like that." I turned around to face my brother. "Look, all you have on is a black shirt, some tan shorts, and socks with sandals. Get out of here, Leo!" He threw a blue jacket at me. "Fine." I put on the jacket and heard the horn to Naiomi's car. "I'm out! Love you!" I raced out the doorway and immediately heard crying as I stepped into the car. Naiomi was wearing a red tank top with white one overlapping it, some gray flares, and red converse. Ivette was in the back wearing a pink dress and some matching sandals. The twins wore gray longsleves with a green shirt over it, green skinny jeans, and combat boots. "Why is Van crying?" I asked while sliding into the passengers seat. "Our cousin's coming to town. She's supposed to be staying with us. She loves picking on her." Mo said with a glare. Ivette was rubbing her back, say things like 'it'll be okay' and 'don't worry! If anyone tries to hurt you, Naomi and I will take her on.' I took out my laptop and did some research on the twins cousin.

"What's her name?" I asked while opeig up various windows on the small computer, which, in actuality, is a huge understatement.

"H-her name is..." Van started.

"Shiva Anala. She's on our mother's side." Mo said as she held Van protectively like a little lost puppy.

I looked up the name 'Shiva Anala' and birth certificates, school records, and a bunch of other files popped up on the screen. "Although her grades don't show it, she's pure evil."

"And how could you possibly know that?" Ivette snapped.

And at that moment, Naiomi slammed on the breaks and jolted forward, along with everyone else in the car. Van stopped crying and was back to her normal self, mostly because she was jolted forward and thrown off track by the current situation. Naiomi rolled down the window and stuck her head out the window.

"You idiot! Watch where the fuck you're going next time or I'll shove that steering wheel so far up your ass!"

I opened the door and stuck one foot out so that I was standing to see who it was. A long stretch limo had almost crashed into Naiomi's car! I tried to think of who would have the nerve to bring their limo to a parking lot that clearly states that you're only allowed to park actual CARS! Lo and behold, the person that stepped out just had to be the most annoying guy on the planet. Kyouya Otori.

"Oi! Four-eyes! Move it! We have to get to school!" I shouted from the door.

"I would, but your crappy vehicle is still in our way. Oh, and by the way, that's not my name." Kyouya smiled smugly, but it was wiped off when Naiomi slammed her first on the horn, causing Kyouya to look a bit confused. And by 'our' I could clearly see that the entire Host Club had joined along in the trip to school. While I was busy arguing with Kyouya, Naiomi got fed up and apparently decided that she could care less about anybody's safety and well being, especially mine. Naiomi drove the car right pass the limo and into a nearby parking spot, throwing me back into the car and slamming the door shut. Naiomi got out of the car and opened the trunk, throwing all of our bags on the ground and getting her own.

"Naiomi, are you okay?" I asked, making sure I wasn't about to bitch slap her for no reason.

"Peachy, fuckin' keen. See you in class, Ivette." Ivette waited and watched Naiomi spin around and leave, then let out a string of curses.

"Oh, I'll see you in class alright. Mother fu-" Mo had slapped her hand on Ivette's mouth just before she could say anything else.

"Haruhi, could you please be a tanuki and escort Van to class?" Mo rushed off, trying to avoid Haruhi's wrath.

I went and followed Haruhi and Van, with the rest of the Host Club in tow.

30 Minutes Later

"Okay class, since our annual 'Spirit Day!' is coming up on Friday, we need to come up with ideas to show off how great our school is!" our homeroom teacher exclaimed.

"So, who are we going to get to represent out class?" a random kid asked.

"Well, I was hoping that maybe the infamous Host Club would put something together?" the teacher asked with a glint in her eyes.

Kyouya had a smug look on his face, obviously enjoying the fact that the entire classroom was graveling at his feet. Well, almost everyone. I, on the other hand, was not. "What about my band?" I asked innocently. As if on cue, the entire classroom, minus Kyouya, and some passerby-ers outside had squealed at the mention of a performance from our band. "Could you really do it?!" the teacher asked. "Of course!" I could see Kyouya glaring at me from the corner of my eye. Man, was I going to get it when school ended.

Naiomi's P.O.V.

It makes sense as to why my father would want to move to a bigger house, not only so that Ivette could stay over whenever she liked, but so that Evangeline could come over, too. I can't believe this! Why can't we just send her back to America! If she has all this energy to go back and forth between there and Japan, she can certainly stay there. I could see Ivette trying to hold back her temper but it just wasn't working.

"What the hell is the matter with you?! You do realize that you purposely pissed off the one person that can bring your existence to and end? And I don't mean fucking Kyouya! Oh no! I mean, rip-your-chest-off Jade Macy!" Ivette scolded. And that alone was enough to make me break down.

Ivette looked at me, more like she stared up at me. The look on her face was just shock. Ivette grabbed my hand and dragged me to the nearest empty hallway. She placed me against the wall and allowed me to slide down until my butt hit the floor. Ivette wrapped her arms around me protectively and held my head as I buried my head into her shoulder.

"Naiomi, what happened. One moment, you're all 'You're-all-my-bitches', and the next, you're breaking down in my arms. What's going on with you?!" Ivette asked, scared of what might come out of my mouth.

"I'm so-sorry about all th-that, I really a-am-m. It's just, all the stress with my mom and dad finalizing the divorce. It's just that, my mom really wants me to come live with her all the way out in Australia when she was the person who cheated on my papa first! And on top of that, you wouldn't believe the other reason why my dad wants to get a bigger house. Stupid Evangeline is supposed to move in with us and...and..." I stopped myself from saying the one obvious thing.

"You're afraid of loosing Mori."

"Not exactly, but exactly."

"Look, everybody has their enemies right now, but the only thing we can do right now is lean on each other and hope for the best. And by the best, I mean that we're going to have to help each other out because when one of us falls, we all fall." Ivette pried me off of her and stood up. And for once, I had to look up like she was my rock. And for once, it was true. I stood up, placed her on my back, and walked on to my next class.

Van's P.O.V.

"Haruhi, can we stay over at your house tonight? Ever since our parents decided that they were going to settle down in Japan, they haven't stopped bothering us and I am beginning to get a little sick and tired of it." Mo said in a huff of breath.

"Have you ever considered that your parents came down because you're being really promiscuous?" Hikaru chimed in, getting ready to start an argument.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How many girls have you had sex with that your parents don't know about? That number would be around two hundred and one." Mo shot back.

"At least I'm still not a virgin!" Hikaru yelled.

His insult was followed by a slap to the face by Mo. The fight had officially ended. Mo turned on her heels, grabbed me by the arm, and took me to my seat. I wish I had the confidence to argue or at least talk to the guy that I like. But, I don't think that that's gonna happen, mostly because we are defiantly not on speaking terms because of the incident with Yuyu. Speaking of, it's like she choose that moment to walk in, which Karou on her arm of course. She took him over to her friends and apparently whatever he had to say was oh-so-funny because they were all laughing like idiots.

"Man, why is she still hanging out around him?" Hikaru sighed as he sat down in my seat, probably just to get next to Mo.

"Well, Captain Obvious, it's because she likes him." Mo said while texting

From: Jade

To: Mo

'We're doing a charity concert.'

'For who?! It better not be for those greedy orphans, because they stole my candy the last time!'

'No...It's for the school's spirit day! And we're doing it.'

'Fine! But, can we please start after school, Haruhi's stayin after school and we're going home with her today!'

'Okay! But, don't be late or else!'

I looked over Mo's shoulder to see what she was typing and then put my headphones in my ears. I hated this. Of course I liked Karou, in some sort of way, but that girl kept making it impossible to get close to him. Plus, she kissed him! If that's not enough, I don't know what is. She already got what she wanted, Karou and I are not on speaking terms as of late.

"Van, I'm hungry, do you have any snacks?" Hikaru asked while hugging me up.

"N-no! Back off before Mo slaps you, again!" Little did I know that Mo had gone to the bathroom

"Awww! I'm just sooo hungry!" Hikaru was now nibbling on my ear and whining like a child.

At that point, Karou looked over at us and broke free of Yuyu. He strode over to us, grabbed my hand, and made a bum rush outside the classroom. "Karou! Where are you going?! Get back here!" Yuyu yelled. I tried digging my heels into the ground to slow Karou down, but it wasn't working.

"Hey...Van...Where are you going?!" Mo yelled as we ran right past her.

"Karou, where are we going?! Let go of me!"

As soon as we reached outside, Karou had let go. I noticed that we were standing underneath a cherry blossom tree. There was a bench there, too. Karou's hands were balled up into fists and his entire body was shaking.

"Are you okay?" I decided to ask out of concern.

"How come we never talk anymore?"

"We're talking right now." I said as if it were nothing.

"That's not what I mean! Whenever we see each other, we just pass by like boats in an ocean. How come?" Karou looked super upset now.

"What?! I thought you of all people should know! You are always hanging around that Yuyu chick and it's kinda clear that she doesn't like me. Plus, it is kind of clear that you two are an item because you two kissed, if you haven't noticed!" I yelled.

"It's not like that! She's just an old friend!" Karou screamed.

"Oh what, like your fiance?!" I snapped, then slapped my hands over my mouth and just walked away. To be honest, I didn't even know where I was going. But then, a warm hand grabbed my wrist and spun me around. A soft pair of lips pressed mine and bought me back against the tree. It was Karou and honestly, I was surprised. His hands were around my waist and my hands were messing around in his hair. When we pulled away, we walked away, too. When I reentered the classroom, it was almost time for school to end.

"Hey, where were you?" Haruhi asked as she was trying to keep Hikaru and my sister from ripping each other's heads off.

"Studying. That's it, that's all." I lied easily as I opened my book to study triangles in an English class. How bright of me. Just then, Yuyu came up to me, tapping her floor incessantly. I put down the book and stared her up and down.

"Can I help you?" attitude and all.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you can." she said sweetly. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p>Okay, when I was writing all this, I noticed that this was all super intense! For whoever still reads this, please don't forget to review and like the story and pass on the story to all your other friends who like Ouran fan-fics! (I was about to write fan-fucks, but I stopped myself!)<p>

Mo: But...you still wrote it!

Ninja: Shut the hell up!

Hikaru: Karou, are you okay with all of this?

Karou: As long as I get to kiss Van, I'm fine.

Ninja: Ideas, you're just giving me ideas, boy!


End file.
